Back In Time
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. Num momento estava tentando apartar uma briga entre o Ron e a Mione. No outro, estava no mesmo salão comunal, esse porém, vazio. E algumas décadas no passado... PÓS-DH J/L Ron/Mion Sir/OC Rem/OC
1. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Lily Evans** - Simplesmente conhecida como Lily. Ou ruivinha, para os mais James Potter's da vida. Ruiva de olhos verde-esmeralda. Se irrita facilmente, especilmente com os Marotos. É melhor amiga de Suzzy e Bia, e logo se torna amiga de Harry, Ron e Mione.

**James Potter** - Também conhecido como Pontas. Porte atlético, cabelos pretos totalmente bagunçados e olhos castanhos, beirando o verde escuro. Joga quadribol e é o capitão do time da Grifinória. Como um Maroto, adora aprontar com os alunos e até com alguns funcionários (_N/C:_ Filch, querido, nada contra você, viu?), mas sabe a hora de parar. No início, apenas queria ficar com a Lily por diversão. Mas, aos poucos, foi se tornando amor. Um amor não correspondido (_N/C:_ Dramático, não?). Obviamente, é amigo dos Marotos. De início, sentiu certa simpatia por Harry e seus amigos. Mas quando viu-o se sentar logo ao lado da sua ruivinha, decidiu vê-lo como inimigo.

**Suzannah Felton** - Também conhecida como Suzzy. Morena de longos cabelos pretos ondulados e olhos castanhos escuros. Até que gosta dos marotos, apesar dos comentários maldosos contínuos da amiga ruiva. De vez em quando esquece de fazer o dever, e recorre à mesma amiga, fazendo chatagem emocional. O que nunca funciona, mas como boa amiga que é, a ruivinha acaba emprestando. Foi com a cara dos três alunos novos.

**Sirius Black** - Também conhecido como Almofadinhas. Também de porte atlético, tem cabelos pretos sedosos e longos, até os ombros. Joga quadribol mais para deixar os sonserinos infelizes do que pelas garotas. Adora aprontar com os que merecem (_N/C_: No ponto de vista dele, né? XP). Grande amigo, está sempre lá para ouvir as reclamações de Pontas sobre uma certa ruivinha (_N/C:_ e vice e versa, diga-se de passagem XD). Só pelo simples prazer, ajuda o amigo a aprontar com os novatos. Apesar de aquela vozinha insistente lá, beeeeeeeeeem no fundo, dizer que não é para fazer isso (_N/C:_ Mas como ele sempre a ignorou mesmo. T.T Nós, consciências, somos muito incompreendidas. Buááá!).

**Beatriz Lean** - Também conhecida como Bia. Loira alta, de cabelos lisos e longos. Olhos azuis bebê. Dese o início, foi muito amiga de Lily e Suzzy. Mas ela tem um grave defeito: quando trata-se de garotos, passa por cima até das amigas (_N/C: _Nossa, amiga do urso, hein?). Obviamente, já ficou com Sirius e James, lá no segundo ano. Por ser fato tão antigo, já fio esquecido. Agora se diz completamente apaixonada por um certo lobinho _(N/C_: será? o.O'), apesar de já ter dado encima dos novos alunos.

**Remus Lupin** - Também conhecido como Aluado. Quem não conhece o lobinho mais fofo de Hogwarts? Alto - porém não tanto quanto os outros dois amigos - e magro, normalmente apresenta uma aparência cansada. O que não significa que ele não seja atraente. Com seus cabelos castanhos claro e olhos cor de mel, dá um ótimo Maroto. Uma vez ou outra participa das brincadeiras dos amigos. Só os pára quando vê que estão indo longe demais. Ele não teve nada contra os novos alunos, mas também não seria ele que impediria os amigos.

**Peter Pettigrew** - Também conhecido como Rabicho. Mais baixo que seus amigos e com cabelos claros, tem uma cara de rato. Normalmente fica correndo atrás de seus amigos, e sempre tenta ser engraçado. Seus amigos sempre o tratam com um deles, o que faz com que ele se sinta mais a vontade para se expressar, o que não ocorre com ninguém mais no colégio. Quanto aos alunos novos, se os amigos implicam com eles, porque ele não?

**Harry Potter** (_Harry Mattheis) - _Também conhecido como... Bem, como Harry. A história se passa depois da derrota de Voldemort, só para deixar claro. Os garotos, porém, ainda não tinham feito 18 anos. Estavam em Hogwarts para terminar seus estudos, apesar de saberem muuuito mais que os outros. Afinal, no último livro, ninguém aprendeu nada em Hogwarts, então todos voltaram para o colégio, capichi? Já Harry _Mattheis_ é o desfarce na década de 70, quando obviamente ele nso pode se chamar Potter. Muito menos ser a cópia quase perfeita do Potter atual nessa época. Ele tem olhos azuis e cabelos cor de mel - obra de Mione. Apesar de estar com o rosto mais fino, não mudou em quase nada seu jeito de ser. Por dentro, ainda é Harry Potter.

**Ronald Wasley** (_Ronald Strongfort) - _Também conhecido como Ron. O que posso dizer? Lá em Hogwarts, na época deles, ele não estava muito feliz em voltar para as aulas. Ainda mais depois de ter salvo o mundo. Mas fazer o que? Ron _Strongfort_ é o desfarce dele na década de 70. Não tem nada diferente, a não ser que a família viajou pro Brasil com a família da Mione e o Harry. Continua sendo Ron Weasley.

**Hermione Granger** - Também conhecida como Mione. Todos conhecem ela, né? Não precisa de uma descrição.

**Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonnagal** - Fala sério, se vocês não sabem quem são eles, aconselho ler os livros ou ao menos ver um dos filmes antes de ler a fic... T.T


	2. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. A Suzy e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto._

_**Dedicada a: **Minhas amigas do coração Rafaela e Tutu. Meus bebês Tobby e Twiggy. Todos os leitores de minhas outras fics: _Lily Almofadinhas Potter, Thaty, Mar Granger, Paula Evans Potter_, _Princess Usako Chiba_, _Mirell, Deby Magid e del Licourt_. Valeuzão por comentarem nas minhas fics, cês moram no meu coração! E a todos que estão lendo isso nesse momento, meu muito obrigada!_

**_Resumo:_**

Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. Em um momento estava tentando apartar uma briga entre o Ron e a Mione. Em outro, estava no mesmo salão comunal, esse porém, vazio. E algumas décadas no passado...

* * *

**Back In Time**

Prólogo

–Não vale, vocês dois já usaram ele no terceiro ano, enquanto eu estava sendo espancado na minha perna quebrada pelo Dumbledore!  
–Não adianta, Ron. Só peguei o vira-tempo de novo pra dar para a professora, não posso mais usá-lo.  
–Vamos, gente, parem com isso. - tentou Harry.  
–Ora, Mione, vamos, aposto que você usou ele nesse meio tempo. - disse Ron, ao que Harry se sentiu ignorado.

A garota não precisou responder, pois seu rosto vermelho já o fazia.

–Ahá! Sabia que você tinha usado. Dá aqui, Mione, é só uma vez. - disse enquanto se debruçava sobre a mão da garota, que tentava a todo custo desviar-se.  
–Gente, por favor – Harry tentou novamente.  
–NÃO, Ron!

O grito foi abafado pelo estranho som que o pequeno objeto fez ao cair no chão. Esse som foi tão forte que os três garotos perderam os sentidos.

Quando finalmente acordaram, olharam à sua volta. Eles sabiam que algo havia acontecido, seria muita sorte se não tivesse.

–Viu o que fez, Ronald? - gritou Hermione.  
–O que eu fiz? Tudo me parece normal. - retrucou ele.  
–Pessoal – chamou Harry, que tinha se dirigido ao quadro de avisos - , vejam isso.

Os outros dois se aproximaram e leram o formulário pregado ao quadro.

Monitores-Chefes da Grifinória:

–Lily Evans

–Remus Lupin

Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória

–James Potter

–Olha, é o seu pai – falou Ron apontando o nome – e essa é a sua mãe!  
–Acho que ele já percebeu isso, Ron!  
–Nós voltamos no tempo. Até a época dos Marotos!

* * *

Oi, pessoal!

E aí, como vão as coisas?  
Pois é, eu tenho tido muito trabalho pra escrever A Saga, então resolvi realizar um sonho antigo:  
Uma fic de volta ao tempo na época dos marotos.  
Reconheço que não tenho visto muitas desse tipo por aí, e como sou apaixonada por um bom draminha, resolvi escrever logo a minha.  
Espero que agrade a todos, e como sempre, todos os reviews serão respondidos.

Prometo que essa fic não demorarei a postar, já que já tenho o proximo cap pronto.

E já vou adiantando o nome do próximo capitulo, só pra deixar água na boca de vcs -hwahwahwa- ºrisada maléficaº (Nanda/Conciencia:que má o.o):

Capítulo Um – A Decisão de Ron

Que fique por conta da imaginação de vocês hwahwahwahwa (N/C: a coisa tá ficando triste T.T)

O problema é que os capitulos são curtos. Mas vem com mais rapidez..

Espero conseguir mais reviews que as minhas outras fics...

Beijos a todos!

Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)


	3. Capítulo Um: A Decisão de Ron

**Disclaimer:** _Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie. A Suzy e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP_

_"Todo dia nasce um novo dia, que no fundo, é o mesmo dia."_ - Ditado Esborniano

* * *

**Capítulo Um:**

A Decisão de Ron

–Nós voltamos no tempo. Até a época dos Marotos!  
–Nós já percebemos isso também, Ronald.  
–Vocês querem parar por um minuto? - reclamou Harry.  
–Desculpe, Harry. Mas o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Ron.

Hermione, terminando de examinar o quadro com uma rapidez incrível, respondeu:

–Okay, parece que os alunos estão em Hogsmead. Avaliando a data do passeio, nós voltamos para o ano de 1977.  
–Ou seja, os meus pais tem a nossa idade. - falou Harry, mais para si mesmo, ainda avaliando os fatos lentamente. Bem lentamente.  
–Acho que temos que falar com o diretor. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

* * *

–Tudo bem, crânio. Qual a senha?  
–Como é que eu vou saber?

Os três se encontravam parados em frente à gárgula que guarda a sala do diretor.

–Conhecendo Dumbledore, é alguma comida.  
–Como feijoezinhos?  
–Quase.

Os jovens se viraram e se depararam com uma figura alta, com uma longa barba branca e oclinhos meia-lua.

–Professor! - exclamaram.  
–Vejo que me conhecem. Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo.  
–Foi tudo culpa desse ruivo retardado - Hermione apontou para Ron.  
–Minha culpa?!  
–Porque não subimos e vocês me explicam essa história melhor, sim?

* * *

–Então, vocês vieram do futuro?  
– Sim.  
–Suponho que o senhor seja parente do senhor James Potter - falou apontando para o Harry.  
–Sim.  
–Bem, o que posso lhes dizer é que não poderão voltar tão cedo para sua época.  
–Porque?  
–Receio que esse vira-tempo - apontou o pequeno objeto que Hermione havia pousado sobre a mesa - precise de concerto.  
–Então é só concertar - falou Ron pegando sua varinha.  
–Não, senhor Weasley, não é tão fácil. Vira-tempo é um artefato raro e muito complicado. Levará um bom tempo até que o concertemos.  
–E porque não usamos outro?  
–Quando ocorre um acidente com um artefato mágico raro, como um vira-tempo, não pode-se substituir. Afinal, o que voltou no tempo tantos anos foi esse em especial. - respondeu Hermione.  
–Quantos livros você decorou? - perguntou Ron, ao que a garota o ignorou.  
–Está correto, senhorita Granger.  
–De quanto tempo estamos falando, professor?  
–Não sei ao certo, senhor Potter, mas acho que você e seus amigos deveriam se instalar no colégio por esse tempo. Alguma objeção?  
–Nenhuma.  
–Certo, então teremos que cuidar dos seus nomes, senhores Potter e Weasley.  
–Porque a Mione não?  
–Sou nascida-trouxa, Ron.  
–Ah, é mesmo. Posso me chamar Ronald Strongfort?  
–Como desejar. Senhor Potter, alguma idéia?  
–Harry... Mattheis.  
–Muito bem. Pretendem ficar nas mesmas casas?  
–Sim - responderam Harry e Mione em uníssono.  
–Bem... Na verdade eu sempre quis saber como era na Lufa-Lufa.

Todos olharam para o Ron.

–Tem certeza? - perguntou o diretor.

O garoto olhou para os seus amigos. Hermione estava com uma expressão neutra, como se estivesse avaliando-o. Harry parecia perdido. Ele iria conhecer os pais, obviamente estava muito nervoso. Talvez devesse ficar ao lado do amigo. Ia dizer sua decisão quando Harry o interrompeu.

–Vai lá. Mas depois me conta como é o Salão Comunal - sorriu ele.

* * *

E aí, gente?  
Como vão as coisas?  
Esse cap satisfez as expectativas? Espero que sim.

To muito feliz, já tenho reviews!(_Nanda/Consciência_: Reviews! Yeah!)  
Muito obrigada à Mara, De Weasley e Nine Potter, valeu mesmo, vcs moram no meu coração!

Respostas aos Reviews:

**Mara:** Se preocupa não, não sou muuuito má ºhwahwahwa°(_Nanda/Consciência_: eu já disse que essa garota me dá medo? O.O'). Não, sério agora, eu realmente não tenho nada contra o Sevie, fica despreocupada. Vou fazer só o bastante pro Jay ficar satisfeito, mas vou tentar não judiar muito do seu príncipe mestiço, ok? . Bjs e muito obrigada por ler a minha fic, tentarei ao máximo não demorar, o problema é que estou no meio das provas do colégio e ainda não escrevi o próximo, mas vou me esforçar! Valeu de novo!

**De Weasley:** Realmente, como eu disse antes, estava com essa idéia na cabeça faz um bom tempo.(_Nanda/Consciência_: Modéstia a parte, eu fiz a minha parte obrigando ela a sentar na frente do computador I.I) Muito obrigada por ler e espero que tenha gostado desse cap, apesar de ser curto, foi escrito com carinho! Muitos beijos!

**Nine Potter:** Sem dúvida vou levar essa fic até o fim. Quanto à demora, ainda não escrevi o próximo cap por estar no meio das provas do col, mas vou me esforçar para escrever mais e melhor a cada cap(_Nanda/Consciência_: Nem que eu tenha que espancar ela pra isso. Hwahwahwa. Ok, até eu me dou medo O.O). Vc, assim como todos os que comentam, pode ter certeza que está me dando uma imensa força. Muito obrigada por ler a minha fic e espero que continue. Muitos beijos!

Bjs a todos que leram e/ou comentaram!

Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)

PS: Aperta o botãozinho roxinho aí abaixo, vai! Bjsssss . 8)

PS2: A partir de agora, sempre que aparecer N/C quer dizer Nanda/Consciência, ou seja, essa vozinha chata dentro de mim que só faz baboseira T.T'. (_N/C_:Hey, eu ouvi isso!) Bom pra você. ¬¬'


	4. Capítulo Dois: Erro Quase Fatal

__

**Disclaimer:** _Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie. A Suzy e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP_

_"A razão se faz adulta e velha: o coração sempre permanece criança"_ - Ippolito Nievo

* * *

**Erro Quase Fatal**

_–Tem certeza? - perguntou o diretor._

_O garoto olhou para os seus amigos. Hermione estava com uma expressão neutra, como se estivesse avaliando-o. Harry parecia perdido. Ele iria conhecer os pais, obviamente estava muito nervoso. Talvez devesse ficar ao lado do amigo. Ia dizer sua decisão quando Harry o interrompeu._

_–Vai lá. Mas depois me conta como é o Salão Comunal - sorriu ele._

O outro retribuiu o sorriso. Aquilo era amizade de verdade. Ele sabia, no entanto, que deveria ficar ao lado do amigo no momento tão esperado. Por esse motivo, virou-se para o diretor e perguntou.

–Professor, posso visitar o salão da Grifinória? Afinal, já sei onde ele fica. Não seria nada dificil entrar lá. - falou com um sorriso maroto.

O homem de longas barbas prateadas e oclinhos meia-lua analisou-os tão profundamente que Harry teve a tão conhecida sensação de que o outro via seu interior. Para sua surpresa, ele sorriu e respondeu.

–Bem, deixar eu não posso. Mas se o senhor por acaso _descobrir_ a senha do salão, eu não poderia fazer nada, não é mesmo? Aliás, sinto que os senhores aqui presentes já fizeram algo desse tipo.

Os três se olharam. Como ele sabia do pequeno passeio ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina no segundo ano, não tinham a mínima idéia, porém não questionariam. Afinal, era Albus Dumbledore.

–Só para terminar. Lembem-se que qualquer coisa dita na hora errada pode mudar o futuro completamente. E isso é muito sério. Tomem cuidado e digam apenas o que precisarem. A não ser que sintam que é a hora certa para _revelar certas coisas.  
_"Por agora, ficarão em dormitórios especiais até o dia amanhecer, pois ainda temos que apresentá-los aos alunos e arrumar os dormitórios para os senhores. As vestes e materiais serão providenciados. Espero que gostem de sua estadia aqui. E lembrem-se: _Cuidado com o que dizem."_

Logo a professora Minerva entrou e o diretor explicou-lhe tudo. Assim que alojados em dois dormitórios, os três amigos se reuniram para conversar.

–Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! - exclamou Mione - Estamos na época dos Marotos! Vou ser colega de quarto da sua mãe, Harry!  
–Sim. E eu dos Marotos. - suspirou Harry.  
–E eu de desconhecidos.

Os três riram. Tinham que fazer isso, afinal começariam uma nova aventura no dia seguinte. Depois de conversarem por mais de três horas, subiram para dormir.  
No dia seguinte, Mione se aproximou de Harry e Ron com a varinha em punho e um vidrinho de poção na outra mão.

–Okay, garotos, hora da transformação. O diretor disse que essa poção deixaria as transfigurações feitas em até dez minutos depois de ingerida permaneceram por duas semanas. Se necessário, buscaremos mais na Enfermaria. Agora, Harry, Ron, bebam isso.

Assim que os dois beberam a poção - que, na opinião de Harry, tinha gosto de lentilha - Mione começou a murmurar feitiços. Em alguns minutos, Harry estava com o cabelo cor de mel e olhos azuis. Também tinha afinado um pouco o rosto, afinal, todos diziam que ele era igual ao seu pai. Ron, por outro lado, estava com o cabelo preto e pele morena clara. Hermione se segurou para não comentar nada além de "Perfeitos".

–Agora, Harry, beba essa poção também. É para a sua visão. É só beber um gole por dia que não precisará dos óculos. Quando terminar me avise, assim posso preparar mais. Mas avise uns dois dias antes para eu poder ter tempo. Vamos, senhores Mattheis e Strongfort?

Os dois pensaram por um tempo até se darem conta do que a amiga havia falado.

–Melhor se acostumarem, pois Harry Potter e Ron Weasley não existem na década de 70. - riu ela.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, já com suas vestes que haviam aparecido em seus dormintórios logo cedo, se sentiram meio deslocados. Afinal, não conheciam ninguém ali. E quem conheciam não sabiam disso. O Professor Dumbledore, ao avistá-los, chamou a atenção de todos os alunos.

–Bom dia, queridos alunos. Pedi sua atenção pois tenho um comunicado especial a fazer. A partir de hoje estão ingressando novos alunos no sétimo ano.

Um burburinho se instalou e logo dedos começaram a apontar para os três. Dumbledore continuou.

–Eles passaram muitos anos fora do país e voltaram agora para terminar seus estudos. Eles já foram selecionados para suas casas. Por favor, aproximem-se. - ao que os três chegaram na frente do salão e os olhares estavam todos direcionados para si - O senhor Ron Strongfort foi selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa - ouviu-se um estouro na mesa. Ron sorriu para os amigos, que lhe devolveram, desejando sorte. - E o senhor Harry Mattheis e a senhorita Hermione Granger foram selecionados para a Grifinória. - mais aplausos e gritos.

_Não sei se foi o destino ou não. O caso é que, quando eu me aproximava da mesa que eu conhecia tão bem, uma ruiva se levantou e nos chamou. E adivinha o que aconteceu? Acertou quem pensou: Sentei ao lado da minha mãe. Apesar de ela não saber disso. Ainda.  
Não sei, mas a Mione parecia muito entusiasmada em contar a história que passamos e repassamos umas mil vezes na noite anterior. Eu só prestava atenção no intusiasmo em que minha mãe e suas duas amigas - que logo vim a saber que se chamavam Beatriz e Suzannah - ouviam cada palavra dita pela Mione._

–Então vocês chegaram a estudar em Hogwarts? - perguntou Bia.  
–Exatamente. Nós chegamos a estudar no primeiro ano aqui, quando ainda tínhamos 10 anos. Pois o próximo ano perderíamos na adaptação à nova língua e costumes do Brasil. Na verdade, foi bem legal. As praias de lá são lindas. Mas é tão quente que nos desacostumamos com a neve daqui.  
–Nossa, eu queria ir para lá. Vocês são amigos de infância, então?  
–Claro - respondeu Harry, feliz por conhecer sua mãe, mas ainda nervoso - Eu, o Ron e a Mione passamos por muita coisa juntos - sorriu ele.  
–Seus pais trabalham na mesma coisa para irem os três para lá, né?  
–Na verdade, meu pai trabalha como medi-bruxo e a mãe do Ron também - Mione parou um pouco para observar o amigo sentado na outra mesa. Ele estava rindo e parecia se divertir. Se sentiu aliviada por isso - Então acabamos indo juntos.  
–E seus pais, Harry? - perguntou Lily.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Harry e Mione se olharam apavorados. Esqueceram dessa parte da história. Afinal, o que estavam pensando? Planejaram cada mínimo detalhe para depois dizer para uma ruiva que acabaram de conhecer "Na verdade, você é mãe do Harry, sabe. Só que daqui a alguns anos. Ah, e com o James Potter, obviamente". Não dava. Harry pensou rápido.

–Eu disse algo errado? - perguntou a ruiva assustada.  
–Não, imagina! - sorriu Harry - É que eu sou órfão.  
–Oh, sinto muito.  
–Não se preocupe com isso. Foi há muito tempo! Fui adotado pela família do Ron, e vivi anos maravilhosos.

A garota ainda parecia mal.

–Mesmo? - perguntou.  
–Mesmo. - sorriu ele.

O café seguiu bem e logo foram para a aula.

–Vocês tem sorte - exclamou Suzzy - , a primeira aula é de história da magia.  
–E que sorte há nisso? - perguntou Harry. Ela riu.  
–A sorte é que a aula é com a Lufa-Lufa - respondeu.

* * *

N/A:E aí, gente? Cap pequeno, né?  
Mas sem noção, demorei muito pra escrever.  
Sou muito lerda mesmo.

O que estão achando? Maravilhoso? Bom? Ruim? Péssimo?  
Estou esperando por coments, viram?  
Podem dar suas opinões, críticas e etc...  
É só apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo.

Agradecimento especial para a **Mara**, minha leitora de honra! Espero que tenha gostado, viu?

Respostas aos Reviews:

**Cecilia: **Esculachar os personagens não é muito comigo, mesmo. Hehe. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Quanto aos capitulos serem maiores, eu vou me esforçar pra isso. Mas a minha cabeça é bem lenta, sabe. Então, a coisa fica meio difícil. Mas pode deixar, que não vai ser por falta de tentativa! To tentando escrever o mais rápido possível, mas avaliando que o meu boletim chega semana que vem, acho meio difícil. Não pude te responder por e-mail pq vc nao colocou ele. Se quiser que eu avise quando postar, é só colocar ele qdo deixar review, ok? Muitos beijos!

**Cristal Evans: **Obrigada por comentar. Pode ter certeza que continuarei. (N/C: na verdade, isso depende do boletim do col que chega semana que vem T.T). Muitos beijos!

**Bela Evans Potter:** Bom, aqui está o cap. Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo elogio! Quanto ao cap pequeno, juro solenemente que tentarei escrever cap maiores! (N/C: o que depende, obviamente, do meu boletim que chega semana que vem T.T). Muito obrigada pelo coment! Muitos beijos!

**Mara: **Como eu já disse por e-mail, não sei como vai ser o desenrolar da históra, mas já computei a idéia do Sevie. Muitos beijos, querida! Continue lendo e comentando, tá?

Bom, minha gente, era isso!

Muito obrigada por lerem, de novo. Cês sabem que moram no meu coração, né?  
beijos!

Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)

PS: estou providenciando uma capa pra fic. Assim que eu fizer os últimos retoques e aprender como se coloca na net, vcs vao ver ela, ok?  
bjsssss


	5. Capítulo Três: O Sonho Angustiante

**Disclaimer:** _Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzy e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP_

**Observação:** _Itálico - POV (Point Of View - Ponto de Vista) de Harry  
"_Sublinhado e entre aspas_" - Conversa escrita  
_Sublinhado - POV de James

_"A vida é o que acontece enquanto você está ocupado fazendo outros planos._" - John Lennon

* * *

**Capítulo Três:**

O Sonho Angustiante

_– Vocês têm sorte - exclamou Suzzy - , a primeira aula é de história da magia.  
– E que sorte há nisso? - perguntou Harry. Ela riu.  
– A sorte é que a aula é com a Lufa-Lufa - respondeu._

_Tem coisas que nem o tempo consegue mudar. Normalmente, essas coisas são boas, mas nesse caso... Bem... Cá estou, sentado bem no fundo da sala de História da Magia, onde Binns andava de um lado para o outro, explicando a Revolução Bruxa e seus aspectos mais importantes do modo mais chato possível. Pobre fantasma, acho que ele pensa que alguém ainda presta atenção nele. - Me pergunto se ele nunca reparou na falta de necessidades como fome e no passar do tempo. Será que ele pensa que é imortal?- Não que eu esteja prestando atenção, pois já aprendi isso. Aí está uma coisa que o tempo conseguiu mudar consideravelmente: o ensino. Talvez por causa da guerra os professores tenham adiantado a matéria. Isso foi bom. E pelo visto, isso ainda não havia acontecido em 1977. Aliás, acho que isso rendeu bons assuntos entre Mione e Lily. - Devo confessar que é bem estranho chamá-la de Lily. Afinal, ela é a minha mãe. Embora ela não saiba. Ainda._

_"–_ E então, como foi conhecer a sua mãe_?" –_ as letras surgiram no pergaminho à frente de Harry. Era Ron, que escrevia através de um bilhete enfeitiçado à distância .

_"–_ Bem, não foi exatamente um encontro com lágrimas e emoção_." –_ respondeu ele _–_ _"_Devo dizer que foi estranho. Mas acho que vamos nos dar bem_."  
_

_"–_ Que bom. Era isso que você queria, não era_?"  
_

_"–_ Com certeza. Nunca imaginei que a 'Lily' fosse tão bonita quando jovem. Tanto quanto nas fotos, mas ao vivo é bem diferente_."  
_

_"– _E quanto ao James? Cara, é muito estranho chamar o seu pai pelo nome_..."  
_

_"– _Realmente. Mas ainda não falei com ele.._."_ _–_ Harry parou de escrever e olhou para o amigo sentado ao seu lado. Logo depois, sinalizou um garoto duas mesas à sua direita.

Ron olhou com certa surpresa. Ele sabia que Harry e James eram parecidos, mas nunca imaginou tamanha semelhança. Era praticamente seu amigo sentado ali, rindo baixinho com outro moreno bem chamativo.

_"– _Meu Deus, Harry. Aquele com James é_...?"  
_

_"–_ Sim, acho que sim. Sirius Black_."  
_

_"–_ Nossa, ele está tão... Jovem. E saudável_."  
_

_"–_ Isso prova o que doze anos em Azkaban fazem com uma pessoa_."  
_

_"–_ Harry, eu não quero ser chato nem nada, mas... Você pretende fazer algo quanto... Bem, você sabe... A morte de seus pais_."  
_

_"–_ Eu não sei. Eu juro que eu quero, com todas as minhas forças. Mas realmente não sei como. Lembra o que o Dumbledore disse? Não posso me adiantar... Realmente tenho que pensar com muita calma sobre isso. Mas mudando de assunto, Como foi lá na Lufa-Lufa_?"  
_

_"–_ Harry, foi incrível! Você sabia que o meu pai freqüenta a mesa da Lufa-Lufa_?"  
_

_"–_ Sério? E aí, conversou com ele_?"  
_

_"–_ Sim. E devo dizer que ele é bem peculiar. Ficou me perguntando sobre coisas dos trouxas do Brasil. Dá para ver que ele já gostava dessas coisas desde jovem_."  
_

_"–_ Hum... Ron? E o que você respondeu_?"  
_

_"–_ Bem, eu disse que são extamente como os trouxas daqui. Mais tarde vou pegar mais informações com a Mione. Ela deve saber de alguma coisa_."  
_

_"–_ E se não souber, vai dar um jeito de pesquisar rapidinho, pode ter certeza_."  
_

Os dois riram e continuaram a "conversar" animadamente.

"– Ron, depois temos que nos lembrar de rasgar esse pergaminho."

* * *

Isso não é justo! Não mesmo. Eu passo três anos tentando conquistar a Lily, e aí chega aquele idiota e vira amigo dela em um minuto! Isso com certeza não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo.

– Sirius?

– Conheço essa expressão! Quem vai ser dessa vez?

– Os novatos.

No fim do dia, Harry estava decidido a falar com seu pai. Enquanto saía da aula de Transfiguração com Ron, porém, percebeu que não haveria necessidade nem de procurá-lo. A sala já estava vazia, as únicas pessoas que restavam eram eles e dois jovens que esperavam na porta.

– Então, vocês são os novatos? - perguntou Sirius.

Harry e Ron se olharam. Parece que os Marotos não foram muito com a cara deles.

– É o que parece. - respondeu Ron.

– Pois bem. Eu tenho um aviso para você, _Mattheis._

_Legal. Meu pai não foi com a minha cara. Mas eu também não sou do tipo que escuta desaforo em silêncio._

– Algum problema?

– Sim. Fique longe da minha Ruiva! Senão...

– Sua Ruiva? Você quer dizer a Lily? O que acontece se eu não ficar longe dela?

_Harry, você e sua boca grande. Assim o único sentimento que vai despertar do seu próprio pai vai ser ódio. Pelo visto, ele não ficou nada feliz por saber que ela te deixa chamá-la pelo nome. Ótimo, Harry Potter. Você se supera!_

– Você não vai querer saber. - respondeu.

Harry e Ron se olharam mais uma vez. Estava na hora de dar um fim nisso.

– Olha só, eu acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Eu não quero nada com a Lily, está bem? Vamos tentar novamente. Sou Harry Mattheis. Esse é o Ronald Strongfort.

James e Sirius encararam as mãos estendidas a sua frente.

– Tudo bem. Sou James Potter. Esse é Sirius Black - disse, enquanto apertavam suas mãos.

* * *

– James Potter - chamou Sirius com um meio sorriso -, você não estava falando sério, estava?

– Como assim, Sirius? - falou James se fingindo de desentendido.

– Você sabe muito bem. Os novatos!

O moreno de óculos apenas sorriu. O amigo sorriu de volta. Melhor eles se cuidarem.

* * *

– Harry Potter - chamou Ron com uma careta -, você não acreditou realmente, não é?

O moreno de óculos suspirou.

– Bem que eu queria, Ron. _Melhor nos cuidarmos._

* * *

No Salão Comunal vermelho e dourado, um moreno fazia seu relatório de monitoria, logo após pregar um papel no quadro de avisos. Pelo menos tentava, afinal o Salão estava uma bagunça, pois o aviso que o monitor em questão havia pregado continha uma mensagem importante para os Grifinórios: uma partida de Quadribol fora marcada, e os times que iriam jogar seriam Grifinória e Sonserina.

– Aluado! Como assim vai ter jogo e você nem nos avisou?

– Como eu iria avisar, se vocês estavam pegando no pé dos alunos novos?

– Bem... Tá perdoado dessa vez, Aluado.

O mesmo apenas revirou os olhos com um sorrisinho.

– Bom, então temos que treinar. Vou falar com o time, você vem, Almofadinhas?

– Claro! Enquanto reunimos o time, vamos pensando em uma brincadeira legal pros novatos.

– Por que vocês estão pegando no pé deles? O que eles fizeram?

– 'O que fizeram', Aluado? Aquele Mattheis está dando em cima da minha Ruivinha!

– Olha lá, hein Pontas. Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

– Aluado, querido. Um copo d'água é mais do que suficiente para que os Marotos entrem em ação. - sorriu Sirius.

Remus olhou para os dois. Logo desistiu de colocar juízo neles e voltou a fazer o seu relatório de monitoria.

* * *

_"– 320 X 140! Somos ou não somos o máximo? - perguntou James, eufórico._  
_– Pontas, meu querido, nós estamos além do máximo! - falou Sirius, exibindo seu famoso sorriso _tenho-100-dentes-está-consegindo-ver-todos?_._

_A festa de comemoração da vitória da Grifinória contra a Sonserina já havia terminado, mas dez jovens continuavam comemorando, sentados em volta da lareira, bebendo - além da conta - e se divertindo._

_– Então eu tentei reviver ele - continuou Bia - , mas o gravetinho não tinha poderes. Foi horrível.  
– Aham. E essa foi a pior coisa que aconteceu com você, na sua vida inteira? - perguntou James incrédulo - Conta outra.  
– É Bia, fala a verdade! - exclamou Lily._

_Por um breve momento, todos olharam para a ruiva. Digamos que Lily Evans concordando com James Potter é uma cena bem rara. Mas, talvez pela bebida em excesso que todos haviam tomado - Lily e Hermione, a princípio, contra sua vontade - , o acontecimento logo foi ignorado._

_– Tá bom, deixa ela! - exclamou Suzzy - Verificando: O pior acontecimento da vida da Bia foi o coelho atropelado; do Sirius, ter nascido na família Black; do James - nesse momento o moreno sorriu - a Lily não ter aceitado sair com ele... Fala sério, James. _

_O mesmo apenas deu de ombros._

_- Da Lily, o James encher o saco dela diariamente. - a morena, que falava enquanto checava a lista, deu um suspiro - Okay, ninguém está falando a verdade. Então, eu digo que para mim foi a minha mãe nunca ter me dado o gatinho laranja que eu vi em uma loja. - nesse momento, todos riram._

_– E vocês três? - perguntou Remus a Harry, Ron e Mione._

_Os três se entreolharam. Se ninguém estava contando a verdade, porque eles contariam? Afinal, o pior acontecimento da vida deles estava fragmentado nos últimos sete anos de suas vidas. Eles teriam pensado nisso se não estivessem tão bêbados. Harry se pronunciou primeiro._

_– A vinda de Voldemort... - começou ele._

_Ron e Mione se olharam assustados. Harry não iria pôr tudo a perder agora, iria?_

_– Hum.. Harry? Acho que isso já basta. - tentou Hermione. O outro, para seu desespero, a ignorou._

_– ... Voldemort ter matado os meus pais. - falou olhando para James e depois para Lily - Por culpa de um idiota covarde. - olhou para Peter._

_A essa altura, todos na sala já se sentiam mal. Não só pela história do garoto à sua frente, mas por ele falar o nome d'Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado._

_– Eu ter sido obrigado a viver com tios detestáveis._

_– Ele não cresceu com vocês? - perguntou Lily em dúvida para Ron e Mione.  
_

_– Sim! Harry, por favor. - implorou Hermione.  
_

_– Que foi, Mione? Eles perguntaram e eu estou respondendo. Deixe-me continuar: Enfrentar Voldemort diversas vezes, um cachorro de três cabeças, um Basilisco, um Lobisomem. - nesse momento, Harry olhou diretamente para Remus, que se apavorou.  
_

_– P-porque você está me olhando?  
_

_– Será que ele sabe? - perguntou Peter, alto o suficiente para que todos o ouvissem.  
_

_– Peter, cala a boca! - exclamou James.  
_

_– Do que você está falando? - perguntou Sirius, também exaltado, para Harry.  
_

_– Calma, Remus, não é tão ruim assim ser um lobisomem! - falou Harry, ignorando os outros Marotos - Como eu estava falando - continuou ele, já completamente exaltado (sem contar bêbado) - Então, tive que enfrentar Voldemort de novo. E ninguém acreditou nisso. Então o meu padrinho, com quem eu tive muito pouco tempo - olhou para Sirius. Todos estavam nervosos, mas ninguém mais ousava interromper o garoto - morreu também. Então a maldita Umbrige tomou conta do colégio e expulsou o Dumbledore. Que morreu no ano seguinte. Também por culpa de quem? Voldemort! No ano seguinte, a Guerra explodiu! Então teve a última batalha, em que eu derrotei Voldemort, mas muitos amigos importantes morreram. - nesse momento, seu olhar voltou para Remus.  
_

_– HARRY, JÁ DEU! - gritou Ron, lançando um feitiço estuporante no amigo._

_Logo em seguida, tudo ficou preto."_

Harry, Ron e Mione acordaram sobressaltados.

No dia seguinte, assim que se encontraram, não disseram uma palavra. Todos estavam estranhos.

– Gente, precisamos conversar. - se pronunciou Hermione pela primeira vez. - Preciso contar uma coisa terrível.

– Eu também. - disse Ron.

– Eu também. - concordou Harry.

– Ótimo.

* * *

Os três amigos estavam reunidos na sala de DCAT. Como ainda estava no horário do café da manhã, que eles fizeram questão de deixar pra depois, a sala estava vazia.

– Bom, sem enrolações. - disse Hermione - Essa noite eu tive um sonho muito estranho.

– Você também? - exclamaram Harry e Ron juntos.

– O quê? Vocês tiveram o mesmo sonho?

– Isso depende, foi a comemoração da Grifinória? - perguntou Harry, tentando não se aprofundar no aconteúdo do sonho.

Todos se olharam assombrados. Tinham tido o mesmo sonho.

– Eu li isso em algum lugar. - disse Mione, pegando sua mochila e pegando os seis livros que ali estavam.

– Pera aí, como você carrega tudo isso?

– Coloquei aquele feitiço da minha bolça de festa, lembram?

Os outros concordaram, enquanto a morena examinava um livro.

– Achei! Aqui diz que quando mais de uma pessoa tem o mesmo sonho na mesma noite, pode ser uma premonição.

– Premonição? Então vocês acham que isso realmente vai acontecer?

– Eu não duvido. - respondeu a morena.

– Ontem foi marcado um jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina. - comentou Ron.

– Pelo amor de Deus - implorou Harry - não me deixem beber demais.

– Talvez nós devamos contar isso ao Professor Dumbledore.

– Não sei não, Hermione. Eu acho melhor permanecermos em silêncio.

– Concordo com o Ron. Não vejo porque incomodar o diretor com um sonho. Acho melhor deixarmos isso quieto por enquanto. Dependendo do resultado do jogo, decidimos o que fazer.

Os três se olharam e logo resolveram encerrar aquela conversa, se dirigindo ao Salão Principal.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoinhas amadas do meu coração!  
E aí, tão gostando da fic? Tentei fazer o cap um pouco maior. Acho que não deu muitos resultados T.T  
Se vcs gostaram do cap, apertem o botãozinho roxinho, amado de coração pelos autores, aí embaixo.  
Se não gostaram... Façam o mesmo! suahsauhsu  
Eu sou muito má! HWAHWAHWA / risada maléfica /  
Meu objetivo era deixar voces com gostinho de quero mais! Consegui? hehe  
Como sempre, meu muito obrigada pra **Mara**, minha leitora de honra, e pra minha **nee-san** tb, por betar a fic pra mim. Valeuzão!  
Respostas aos Reviews:  
**  
Katyna Choovanski**: Bom, eu também espero que esse não seja o caso da minha fic! O que posso dizer é que eu adoro escrever ela, e não pretendo abandoná-la! Obrigada pelo elogio, e espero que essa cap tenha ficado um cadinho maior, hehe. Bjoes, valeu por coment!  
**Thaty:** Já tá virando minha leitora de honra, sempre acompanhando a minha fic! Valeu mesmo! Aqui tá a continuação, espero que tenha gostado. Bjoes, valeu pelo coment!  
**AkatsukiOwner-sama: **Valeu por coment, maninha! Espero que continue lendo, betando e comentando. (Tanto na fic quanto por review, hehe) Tá gostando dos rolos? XD Bjss, continua comentando!  
**Caroline Evans Potter**: Pedido universal concebido! hehe Obrigada por coment, espero que tenha gostado, afinal os Marotos apareceram, mas pode aguardar, muitos rolos estão por vir! Bjoes, e vamos continuar acompanhando as fics uma da outra! XD Valeuzão pelo coment mesmo!  
**Lara Lynx Black:** Aqui está a continuação, cara esposa do Six! hehe Obrigada mesmo por coment, afinal dividimos o mesmo sentimento por fics de viagem no tempo! XD Bjs, valeu e continue acompanhando minha fic, assim como faço com a sua (nem to chantageando! HWAHWAWHA / risada maléfica/). Não, sério agora. Valeu mesmo, espero que esteja gostando! bjss

Bom, gente, esse foi o cap, espero que tenham gostado. Valeu a todos que lêem e comentam! E aos que não comentam tb. Afinal, percebi q favoritaram a minha fic mesmo sem coment. Obrigada do mesmo jeito!  
Muitos Beijos!

**N****anda Evans**  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)  
PS: No próximo cap, teremos um convidado especial pra responder os reviews: e já adianto que NÃO é um Maroto. **Mara**, esse é especial pra vc, hehe (jah adivinhou, né?)

**N/B: **Finalmente... up! Certo, devo confessar que parte do atraso foi culpa minha, gente, _gomen_!! (-.-') Bem, eu gostaria apenas de observar a presença do Arthur Weasley nesse capítulo. Alguém percebeu? Ele não deveria estar na escola. Na verdade, ele já deveria estar formado, casado e com uns 3 ou 4 filhos... Mas, segundo a fabulosa explicação da Nanda Evans, o Arthur e a Molly tiveram filhos aos 13 anos de idade, um a cada ano... (N/A: algum problema com isso? ò.ó)

(T.T) **AkatsukiOwner-sama**


	6. Capítulo Quatro: A Decisão dos Marotos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzzy e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_"A verdade sempre brilha no final, quando toda a gente tiver se afastado." -_ Júlio Ceron

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro:**

A Decisão dos Marotos

– _Talvez nós devamos contar isso ao Professor Dumbledore.  
– Não sei não, Hermione. Eu acho melhor permanecermos em silêncio.  
– Concordo com o Ron. Não vejo porque incomodar o diretor com um sonho. Acho melhor deixarmos isso quieto por enquanto. Dependendo do resultado do jogo, decidimos o que fazer._

* * *

– Então, está decidido. - disse James, que havia reunido o time de Quadribol da Grifinória para uma reunião extraordinária na sala de História da Magia - Já falei com a Minnie, o campo está reservado para todos os dias das oito às nove horas da noite e nos fins de semana das sete às dez horas da manhã. Teremos duas semanas! Duas semanas para vencermos!

Todos concordaram com gritos vitoriosos e saíram entusiasmados, deixando o capitão do time com seu melhor amigo e batedor da Grifinória conversando.

– Okay, agora, o que faremos com aqueles novatos? - perguntou Sirius enquanto se sentava sobre a mesa ocupada pelos alunos em questão no dia anterior.

James, porém, não respondeu, pois viu algo que o interessou.

– Sirius, olha isso. - falou se abaixando, pegando pedaços rasgados de um pergaminho e tentando juntá-los - É uma conversa dos dois.

Sirius pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo os pedaços se unirem.

– Pena que não está completo - disse James analisando os pedaços que foram formados. Os amigos leram o que estava escrito:

_"E então, como foi conhecer [...] _

_[...] Mas acho que vamos nos dar bem._

_Que bom. Era isso que você queria, não era?_

_Com certeza. Nunca imaginei que a 'Lily' fosse tão bonita..._

_E quanto ao James? [...]_

_[...] Meu Deus, Harry. Aquele com James é..._

_[...] Sim, acho que sim. Sirius Black._

_[...] doze anos em Azkaban fazem com uma pessoa_

_Harry, eu não quero ser chato nem nada, mas... Você pretende fazer algo quanto... Bem, você sabe... A morte de seus pais._

_Eu não sei. Eu juro que eu quero, com todas as minhas forças. Mas realmente não sei como [...] Não posso me adiantar... Realmente tenho que pensar com muita calma sobre isso. Mas mudando de assunto, como foi lá na Lufa-Lufa? [...] conversou com ele?_

_[...]ficou me perguntando sobre coisas dos trouxas do Brasil._

_Hum... Ron? E o que você respondeu?_

_Bem, eu disse que são exatamente como os trouxas daqui. Mais tarde vou pegar mais informações com a Mione. Ela deve saber de alguma coisa._

_E se não souber, vai dar um jeito de pesquisar rapidinho, pode ter certeza."_

– Meu Deus.

– Isso quer dizer que eles estão mentindo! Não moraram no Brasil coisa nenhuma! E o pior: Eles já sabiam os nossos nomes. O que significa que eles querem algo com a gente.

– Você leu a parte sobre os pais dele? Acho que ele quer vingança ou algo assim. Ainda falaram algo sobre Azkaban. O que faremos?

– Por enquanto, acho melhor vigiarmos todos os passos deles. _Acho que corremos perigo_.

* * *

– Harry! - exclamou Mione, saindo do lado de Lily, Suzzy e Bia, com quem conversava, e correndo ao lado dele.

Harry havia passado o dia tentando evitá-la, pois a única coisa que a amiga sabia falar era: "Harry, ainda acho que devemos falar com alguém! O Professor vai entender!". O outro apenas suspirava resignado e respondia coisas como "Calma, Mione, vamos ver no que vai dar.", e se afastava.

– Harry, me escuta! Ainda ach-

– Já sei, Mione! Ainda acha que devemos comunicar o Professor! Mas entenda isso: Não é algo tão grave! Poxa, Mione. Se acontecer de o placar do jogo der o mesmo do sonho, nós vamos impedir aquela cena de acontecer. Você não confia em mim?

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando o amigo, os olhos brilhando de frustração.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Mione. Tente jogar esse olhar no Ron. Já estou imune.

Ela suspirou, derrotada.

* * *

A tarde seguiu calma. Qualquer um que olhasse bem, porém, veria o estranho clima no sétimo ano da Grifinória: Os Marotos permaneciam mais silenciosos que seu normal, e, se alguém reparasse direito, veria que eles estavam na defensiva. As garotas estranhavam tanto os Marotos em seu silêncio, quanto o clima entre os alunos novos. Elas perceberam que havia uma pequena discórdia entre os pensamentos de Mione e de Harry e Ron.

– Vocês viram? Eu acho que os Marotos desconfiam de algo.

– É o que parece – disse Ron, olhando de soslaio para o grupo silencioso no outro lado do Salão.

– Tenho medo que isso acabe mal. E se eles tiverem a brilhante idéia de lutar?

– Com certeza eles não teriam chance contra a gente – garantiu Ron, se lembrando de todas as lutas que já vivenciaram e tentando comparar com as aulas de DCAT que os Marotos devem ter tido. Isso lhe causou um sorriso vitorioso involuntário.

– Esse é o problema. Tenho medo de machucar eles demais – disse Harry, com um meio sorriso.

Os três riram, mas pararam assim que viram uma loira se aproximando.

– Hey, Mione! - Disse Bia, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Oi, Bia.

– Me desculpem a pergunta, mas... Você não é da Lufa-Lufa? - perguntou, seus olhos azuis dirigidos ao Ron.

– Pois é... Mas parece que ninguém se importa se eu "acidentalmente" - disse, desenhando as aspas com seus dedos – descobrir a senha da Grifinória e entrar, certo?

A loira sorriu.

– Com certeza _eu_ não me importo.

Hermione ficou vermelha com a óbvia insinuação da loira sobre o "ex-ruivo" a sua frente.

Bia sorriu novamente e, com um aceno, se levantou e foi para o dormitório, sendo seguida por suas amigas. Logo, o trio reparou que quem restou lá foram apenas eles e os Marotos. Isso não era bom.

– Então, voltando ao assunto. - disse Mione, se recuperando – Espero que não haja uma luta.

– Eu também. - disse Harry, olhando para os Marotos, mas desviando rapidamente ao encontrar olhos castanho-esverdeados em sua direção.

– Eles estão bolando alguma coisa. Tenho certeza!

– Precisamos descobrir o que é.

– Mas como?

Ron sorriu e tirou algo de seu bolso: um cordão longo cor de carne.

– Você trouxe orelhas extensíveis?

– Você não acha que eu iria aturar outro ano em Hogwarts como um bom aluno, acha? - sorriu ele.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Okay, vamos lá em cima buscar a capa. Não podemos simplesmente jogar um cordão na mesa deles, né?

Os três subiram as escadas despercebidos. Ou quase. Assim que desceram, já sob a capa, perceberam que não escaparam aos olhos de quatro garotos sentados por ali. Harry arremessou o cordão silenciosamente para perto da mesa e os três se afastaram um pouco para escutar com mais segurança.

* * *

– Então vocês realmente acham que corremos algum perigo? - sussurrou Remus.

– Você viu o bilhete! Está claro que aqueles três não estão aqui para estudar. - disse James, arriscando um olhar para os alunos novos, e logo desviando ao perceber que não era o único a prestar atenção em algo além da própria conversa.

– Não sei não. E se for apenas um engano?

Por um momento, os quatro permaneceram em silêncio, ao ver o trio se mover escada acima. Quando achou seguro, Sirius se pronunciou.

– Não tem o que pensar! Depois daquele bilhete, está decidido! Vamos emboscar um deles! Fazê-lo abrir a boca – disse, com um rosnado canino.

– Um deles? Qual?

– Vamos avaliar: A garota me parece bem inteligente. Deve ter um bom conhecimento em feitiços. - murmurou Remus.

– Além do quê, seria covardia acanhar uma garota. - falou Sirius.

– Isso nos deixa duas opções: o Mattheis e o Strongfort.

– Os dois me parecem bons de luta. Mas acho que prefiro o Mattheis. Não sei, algo nele me incomoda. - sussurrou James.

– Certo, então o escolhido é o Mattheis.

– Vocês realmente acham certo quatro contra um? - murmurou Peter.

Os outros olharam para o amigo, considerando o que ele acabara de falar.

– É, você está certo. - disse James, seus olhos brilhando - Acho que eu me garanto sozinho.

– Ah, não mesmo. Eu vou junto. Sabe-se lá o que aquele garoto sabe fazer – falou Sirius, exaltado.

O moreno de óculos o encarou, obviamente pensando que o amigo o achava incapaz.

Remus tentou apaziguar.

– Vamos fazer assim: James vai lá e tenta falar com ele. _Caso – _ele frisou bem a palavra – haja uma briga, e James não consiga segurá-lo, nós entramos em cena. Podemos ficar sob a capa enquanto isso.

Os quatro observaram o objeto de sua conversa – o trio de alunos novos – descer as escadas.

* * *

_Ah ótimo! Além do meu pai me odiar, ainda está mancomunando com o meu padrinho e seus amigos para lutar comigo. Maravilha._

Harry, Ron e Mione subiram rápido e silenciosamente a escada e logo desceram, despidos da capa. Os Marotos encerraram a conversa e subiram para o dormitório. Assim que viram que era seguro, os três começaram sua conversa.

– Que legal – disse Harry sarcasticamente - . Agora eu vou ter que lutar contra o meu próprio p-

– Harry! - esganiçou-se Mione, olhando em volta, apesar de o Salão estar obviamente vazio – Não fale essas coisas aqui!

– Desculpe – disse ele, ainda tentando se acostumar em parar de fazer menção à palavra pai.

– O que faremos agora? Uma luta não é exatamente um modo pacífico de fazer amizade – disse Ron, sarcástico.

– Bem, se eles pretendem me pegar sozinho, acho que deveríamos ficar unidos por um tempo.

– Como Harry? Se liga, você dorme no mesmo dormitório que eles! - disse Ron, sentindo uma pontada de culpa por ter mudado de Casa.

Harry suspirou.

– Então vou tentar fazer com que não acabe em pancadaria. Afinal, que mal há em responder umas perguntinhas? Eles com certeza não vão chegar perguntando: "Ah, e aí, Mattheis, então... Você veio do futuro ou o quê?"

– Sim, mas Harry, acho que você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe – disse Ron, hesitante.

– O quê?

– Você se lembra que eles comentaram algo sobre um... bilhete?

– Ron! Você não destruiu o bilhete?

– Sabe o que é... É que não deu muito tempo, sabe... Eu rasguei! - defendeu-se ele - Mas... Acho que perdi alguns pedaços no caminho.

– Ronald! - gritou Mione – Ai, meu Deus. Deixa eu adivinhar: vocês falaram o que não deviam no bilhete. - não era uma pergunta.

– Ai, que saco! Não pude me concentrar na tarefa, poxa! Os dois ficavam nos encarando da porta, lembra Harry? Aí eles vieram com aquele papo...

Ron, porém, foi interrompido por um barulho de passos na escadaria feminina. Ali apareceu uma ruiva, com um olhar cansado.

– Gente? Eu não quero ser chata, mas sou Monitora, e tenho deveres. Já passou do horário. Você não tem que voltar para o seu dormitório? - perguntou Lily, olhando para Ron.

– Er... Sim, desculpe. Bom, tchau, gente. - ele disse, e saiu pelo quadro, mas não antes de dar um olhar significativo para Harry. Um olhar que claramente dizia: "Tome cuidado."

Hermione seguiu Lily, lançando o mesmo olhar a Harry. O garoto suspirou, se vendo sozinho diante da situação assustadora.

_Minha visão está ficando embaçada. Á essa hora, eu já devia estar dormindo. É óbvio que o efeito da poção para a minha visão está passando. Melhor eu tomar logo. Espero que os Marotos já estejam dormindo._

O "ex-moreno" subiu a escada, resignado. Ele tinha a esperança, bem lá no fundo, de que os outros estivessem realmente dormindo. Mas, infelizmente, ele sabia que o otimismo não ajudaria nessa situação. Ele tinha certeza de que problemas o aguardavam no dormitório. Problemas provavelmente armados com varinhas.

* * *

E aí, people!

Parei numa ótima parte, não é?

Deixei aquele adorável gostinho de quero-mais?

Espero que sim / risada maléfica / HWAHWAHWAWHA

Agora não tem do que reclamar: demorei, mas o cap é grande, né? XD

Talvez assim, vocês apertem aquele simpático botãozinho (_N/Consciência: na verdade, virou botaozão! shuahsauhsua)_ – que agora não é mais roxo – aí em baixo. Vocês sabem que ele nunca machucou ninguém, certo?

Agradeço a quem comenta e quem não comenta, mas favorita a fic, por acompanharem!

Beijos especiais à Mara – querida, não nos falamos faz tempo! - e à Caroline Evans Potter, minha querida amiga – sua continuação vem logo!

Bjos a todos!

Nanda Evans

(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

Respostas aos reviews (como prometido, aqui vai o convidado especial: Severus Snape! /Sevie entrando com ar superior/):

Legenda: Normal - Nanda Evans Sublinhado - Severus Snape

**Nine Potter: **Bem, sabe como é, o Jay tem aqueles ciúmes básicos da Lily, né? Mas posso prometer uma coisa: Eles vão ficar amigos antes da verdade vir à tona. _Se _vier. /risada maléfica/  
Porque diabos eles têm que ser amigos? Se eles não forem, mais chances tenho de acabar bem nessa história.

**Lara Lynx Black: **Se eu contar não vai mais ser supresa, certo?  
Eu realmente espero que ela mude a história. Assim pode me fazer dar um jeito nos Marotos e ainda ficar com a Lily. Que tal assim? /olhar a la Snape/  
Desculpa, mas não sei responder isso. Mas é provável que eu não mude.  
Grr... /olhar assustador/

**melguinha3: **Bom, tentei me apressar ao máximo, mas entrei em recuperação no col. Só deu pra postar agora. Graças a Deus eu passei. Y.Y  
Olha, se postar no ano seguinte é se apressar ao máximo, imagina quanto é ao mínimo?  
/Nanda Evans fuzilando Sevie com o olhar/ Sevie, vc sabe que eu te adoro, mas mantenha o bico fechado, okay?  
Mas foi você quem me chamou aqui! Mulheres, ninguém entende... / resmungando/

**Mara: **Finalmente alguém que vá com a minha cara! Sabe como eu me sinto por todo mundo me odiar? E pior! Preferirem um veado a mim! /olhinhos brilhando/  
Bom, ele não apareceu no cap, mas tá aqui, não é? Mais tarde ele vai fazer algumas aparições. E não pense que eu me esqueci daquela idéia de te por com ele não! Estou pensando seriamente nisso!  
/olhando enviezado para Nanda/ Você está mechendo na minha vida sem me consultar?  
E eu por acaso consulto algum dos personagens antes de fazer alguma sacanagem? / e olha que isso nem é sacanagem/ Não consultei o Jay quando matei o pai dele, por exemplo.  
Não me compare com um veado!  
É cervo! Obrigada por coment, Mara! Bjoes e espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Giu Black: **Pois é, eu tenho uma mente muito fértil! XD~  
Realmente, esse colégio está decaindo. Onde já se viu ter um filho depois do outro assim!  
Han, Sevie? Isso foi apenas uma suposição. Não aconteceu realmente.  
Hunf.  
Obrigada por coment! Beijoes e espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb!

**Caroline Evans Potter: **Nossa, eu não conhecia esse seu lado maléfico.  
O.o  
Tá, brincadeira, conhecia sim. Afinal, você fez o pai da Lily ser um asqueroso idiota e estúpido, não é? XP  
Espero que você não tenha esse tipo de pensamentos comigo! Nem dê idéias, afinal a Nanda acata a todas! /tentando sair de fininho/  
Ainda não decidi, mas não vai acabar bem, pode ter certeza! E nem tente me encontrar no msn, ainda to sem net, tenho que ir pra lan house pra poder entrar, jah q estou na praia. Muitos beijos, obrigada por coment! Te adoro e espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Rose Anne Samartinne: **Obrigada por coment e favoritar!  
Meus agradecimentos. /afinal, se a Nanda tiver feliz, ela vai me maltratar menos quando eu aparecer u.u/  
Bjoes!

**AkatsukiOwner-sama: **Pois é, maninha... Não deu pra betar esse...  
Eu soube que você gosta de mim. É verdade?  
Sevie, cala a boca.  
Se quiser conversar, aparece no comp da Nanda / afinal, só existo aqui u.u /.  
Não aparece não! Aliás, nem tem a senha!  
Droga.  
Hehe. Beijoes, maninha, espero q tenha gostado desse cap!

**Rafaela: **Valeu por coment, moor! Finalmente!  
Antes tarde do que nunca...  
A outra nem se sentiu, shaushaushua Bjoes, espero que continue acompanhando!

**L. Malfoy: **Nossa, obrigada por ler e comentar!  
Quaanto entusiasmo / sarcástico / nesse coment, hein?  
Cala a boca, Sevie! Leitor é leitor, ainda mais se coment, não importa qtas palavras tenha! / sorriso amarelo / Hehe, não liga não, viu? Ele tá de TPM.  
Tá me chamando de mulherzinha?  
Não Sevie, mas você me deixa em maus lençóis!  
Humpft.  
Bjoes e obrigada novamente por coment. Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

Bem, apenas explicando que aos que eu não respondi na fic, eu respondi pessoalmente por sermos amigos, okay?  
Bjoes!

PS: No próximo cap, teremos a participação especial de uma ruiva muuito esquentadinha. Se quiserem deixar comts para ela, sintam-se a vontade que ela vai responder.


	7. Capítulo Cinco: A Proposta

_**Observações:**_Pensamentos do Harry em itálico.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_- Não tem o que pensar! Depois daquele bilhete, está decidido! Vamos emboscar um deles! Fazê-lo abrir a boca – disse, com um rosnado canino._

_- Um deles? Qual?_

_[...]_

_- Certo, então o escolhido é o Mattheis._

_[...]_

_O "ex-moreno" subiu a escada, resignado. Ele tinha a esperança, bem lá no fundo, de que os outros estivessem realmente dormindo. Mas, infelizmente, ele sabia que o otimismo não ajudaria nessa situação. Ele tinha certeza, também, de que problemas o aguardavam no dormitório. Problemas provavelmente armados com varinhas._

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco:**

**A Proposta**

No dormitório masculino, quatro garotos conversavam nervosamente.

- Vocês acham que devemos fazer isso agora? Aqui? - perguntou Remus exasperado.

- Nós não podemos mais adiar – disse James.

- Okay, então nos esconderemos sob a capa.

- E acho melhor fazermos isso logo – disse Sirius – Tem um barulho na escada.

Os três se enfiaram debaixo da capa. James se levantou com um suspiro, brincando com a varinha em seus dedos e encarando a porta enquanto essa se abria.

_Tudo bem, é agora ou nunca, Harry. Acalme-se. Lembre-se: é o seu pai que está lá dentro. _

_Ah, legal, ajudou muito!_

Respirando fundo, Harry empurrou a porta, que se abriu com um rangido.

Dentro do dormitório, como esperava, apenas um jovem era visto. Harry sabia que os outros estavam escondidos em algum lugar por ali.

Os dois se olharam por um segundo.

- Mattheis, eu preciso falar com você.

Harry suspirou.

- Okay, só me dê um minuto - disse, dirigindo-se para o seu criado-mudo e pegando um pequeno vidro transparente de dentro da gaveta.

Abriu o frasco e tomou um gole, piscando para acostumar os olhos com a repentina boa visão. Assim que se acostumou, guardou o frasco novamente e virou-se para o moreno de óculos que o encarava.

Harry teve a sensação de estar olhando-se no espelho. Tirou, com uma aparente calma, a varinha de suas vestes, o que deixou o outro alerta. Ali perto, três garotos se remexeram, com suas varinhas em punho, sob da capa.

Harry, ao contrário do que os outros imaginaram, simplesmente apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou um feitiço.

_- Abaffiato._ Então, _James Potter_... - disse virando-se em direção ao outro - O que você quer?

James levou um segundo para se recompor, e pegou do bolso de sua calça um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho rasgado.

- Eu quero uma explicação para isso - disse estendendo o bilhete.

Harry o pegou e analisou-o. Quase suspirou de alívio ao perceber que a parte onde chamava James e Lily de pai e mãe fora perdida. Seria sorte?

- Isso - disse cuidadosamente - é um bilhete.

- Eu sei disso, Mattheis - falou revirando os olhos.

- Então...?

- Então - disse, já perdendo a paciência - eu quero saber porque vocês três mentiram para todos nós.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso _lhes_ contar.

- Como assim não pode--

O moreno, porém, interrompeu-se ao dar-se conta do que o outro havia dito.

- Você disse "lhes"?

Harry sentou-se em sua cama, exausto. Não tinha porque esconder o fato de que, mesmo se ele não tivesse ouvido o plano dos Marotos, ele perceberia a presença dos outros ali. Toda uma vida lidando com a magia das trevas fez com que ele ficasse mais perceptível com esse tipo de coisa. Afinal, quando se luta pela própria vida e das de quem ama por anos, você tem que saber quantos inimigos podem lhe atacar. Apesar de que, nesse caso, ele não estava lidando com inimigos. O que deixava a situação pior.

- Sim. Eu sei que os seus amigos estão aqui também. Podem sair debaixo da capa. Não pretendo começar uma luta.

James olhou-o assustado.

- Não sei do que está falando – tentou.

Os dois se olharam pelo minuto mais longo da história. Por fim, Harry deu de ombros.

- Okay, se preferem assim. Devo abrir a porta para vocês passarem, tirarem a capa e voltarem? Aposto que não pensaram nisso. - falou olhando para um canto aparentemente vazio.

- Quer saber? - soou a voz de Sirius, vinda do mesmo canto. Harry sorriu vitorioso - Que se dane!

Os três Marotos pareceram e a capa escorregou aos seus pés.

Harry, ainda sorrindo - apesar de estar praticamente chorando por dentro - , pegou sua escova de dentes e passou pelos três garotos parados feito estátuas.

- Bem-vindos de volta - disse irônico e seguiu para o banheiro.

Para surpresa dos outros - que não se moveram um centímetro - , porém, ele parou na porta, e, sem se virar, apontou a varinha para a madeira escura da porta no outro lado e desfez o feitiço silenciador. No fim, não havia servido para nada, mesmo. Então entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto.

Enquanto admirava a feição no espelho - e quem lhe olhou de volta foi um loiro de olhos azuis que ele não conhecia - percebeu sussurros vindos do dormitório.

- Como ele sabia? - perguntou Sirius, aturdido.

- Parece que ele é mais poderoso que imaginamos - disse Remus assombrado.

- Não estou satisfeito com isso - bufou James.  
- Então o que pretende fazer? - perguntou Harry, adentrando o local com um olhar curioso e um tom de voz como se fizesse parte de uma conversa entre amigos.  
- Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta - respondeu.

Não só Harry, mas todos ali presentes levantaram as sobrancelhas.  
- Estou ouvindo.  
- Um duelo. Amistoso. Você e eu. Melhor de três.  
- Melhor de três? - perguntou surpreso.  
- Dividiremos isso em três partes: um duelo mágico... - fez uma pausa - Joga quadribol?  
- Sim.  
- Que posição?

Harry sorriu.  
- Apanhador.

James levantou uma sobrancelha.  
- Ótimo. Um duelo mágico, um amistoso de quadribol, apenas apanhadores, e...  
- Caça ao tesouro! - exclamou Sirius entusiasmado.

Os dois olharam para ele. Claramente haviam esquecido que havia uma platéia.  
- Caça ao tesouro? - perguntou Remus.  
- Por toda Hogwarts.  
- Não está certo, Sirius, nós claramente conhecemos Hogwarts muito melhor que ele.  
- Na verdade, não. - disse Harry, surpreendendo a todos.  
- Como assim?

Harry explicou a história ensaiada por ele e seus amigos.  
- Muito bem - James se pronunciou - Em times de três: você e seus amigos, e escolhe alguém para sair do meu time.

Harry olhou para os quatro.  
- Então, quem você tira?

Ele olhou atentamente. Sentia uma raiva crescente toda vez que olhava para...  
- Peter Pettigrew.  
- Peter? - James perguntou surpreso.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele tiraria Remus, por ser mais inteligente, ou Sirius, por ser mais audacioso e não exitar em agir. Mas o Peter? Ele é claramente o mais fraco. O que se passa na cabeça desse garoto?  
- Sim.  
- Está bem. Eu, Remus e Sirius contra você, Strongfort e Granger.  
- Perfeito.  
- Okay - disse James - . Mas há uma condição.  
- Qual?  
- Se você perder, irá nos contar a verdade. Toda a verdade.  
- Certo. Mas se você perder - disse Harry - , dará uma chance a mim e aos meus amigos. Nada de perguntas. Nem planos contra nós.  
- Feito. - respondeu, estendendo a mão.

Harry apertou-a. Aquela seria uma disputa inesquecível.

* * *

- Competição? E eu e a Mione estamos dentro?  
- Não há o que fazer. Eu já aceitei. Pode ter certeza de que ganharemos.  
- Como pode estar tão certo?

Os dois andavam em direção ao Salão Principal, onde uma ansiosa Hermione aguardava pelas notícias nada animadoras.  
- Pense bem: eu tenho uma clara vantagem no duelo. Vamos considerar essa etapa a nosso favor. Depois tem a caça ao tesouro. Você acha que conseguiremos? - perguntou Harry, repentinamente preocupado.  
- Esse é o problema, Harry! Eles sabem que já conhecemos Hogwarts. Não vão aliviar a barra.  
- Tá bom, vamos pular essa.  
- Tá. Mas e o quadribol?

Seus olhos, agora azuis, passavam pelos corredores em busca da resposta.  
- Aí está o problema. Não tenho a mínima idéia. Eu herdei o meu dom dele, e não acho que a cópia seja melhor que a original.  
- Também não acho que você seja uma cópia, Harry. - incentivou Ron.

Harry sorriu enviezado.  
- Teremos que esperar para descobrir.

Os dois chegaram perto de Hermione, que conversava com Lily, Suzie e Bia.  
Harry cumprimentou as meninas e cutucou o ombro de Mione sinalizando a outra ponta da mesa.  
Os três seguiram para seus lugares, sentando-se rapidamente. Harry contou o que aconteceu na noite anterior.  
O que eles não sabiam, porém, era que cada movimento deles era seguido por um par de olhos verdes.

* * *

**N/A: **Yay!  
Como vão, pessoal? Estão gostando?  
Imensas desculpas pela demora gigante e pelo tamanho minúsculo, mas prometo que isso vai melhorar!  
Estou tão feliz! Passei dos 45 reviews!*Nanda Evans pulando de alegria*  
Queria agradecer especialmente à minha leitora de honra, Mara; à minha querida amiga Caroline Evans Potter; Muitos beijos para a Anggie, que abriu meus olhos para as maravilhas do google; e finalmente por quem me inspirou e convenceu a postar esse cap de uma vez, Cristal Evans!{--- Agradeçam a ela!  
Também agradeço à melguinha3, Luisa Santos, L. Malfoy, Sabrina Alves, layla black, Bárbara Potter, Sra. Potter, Julie Padfoot e Bella Potter: Valeuzão por coment!  
Queria informar a vocês que eu não acho esse cap grande coisa, mas juro que a partir do sétimo cap as coisas ficam emocionantes!

Também queria explicar a minha demora:  
Demorei porque eu não queria recomeçar a postar sem ter os próximos caps prontos. Já arrumei todos até o oitavo, mas as autoras sabem qua as vezes a gente quer mudar alguma coisa para fazer sentido mais tarde, e não podemos pq já ta on.  
Também ontem começaram as minhas aulas no novo col. É muito nervosismo. Espero que me perdoem e que continuem sendo esse leitores maravilhosos e bondosos que tem sido ultimamente!  
Devo informar que cada um de vcs tem um espaço garantido no meu coração!

Agora as News:  
1. O modo de narração irá mudar a partir do próximo capítulo, para melhor entendimento de vocês e para facilitar a minha vida. A maioria será narrada via POV (Point Of View - Ponto de Vista).

2. Estou começando uma enquete: _O que você acha que o Mapa do Maroto do Harry deve mostrar?_

_a) Hogwarts do passado e seus alunos_

_b) Hogwarts do presente e seus alunos_

Comentem, votem, critiquem, elogiem, sintam-se em casa!

Muitos Beijos a todos que leem e/ou comentam/favoritam a fic/alertam a fic/ou a minha pessoa mesmo! XD~  
Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)  
PS: Não poderei responder aos reviews anonimos nesse cap, mas prometo responder no proximo! (A presença de Lily Evans fica para o próx. tb, ok?)

**AkatsukiOwner-sama: **Finalmente, finalmente! Um novo capítulo online. Yay! Embora a muito custo, foi postado. Só pra expressar minha frustração com a Nanda: agradeçam a Cristal Evans, que foi graças ela que saiu hoje o novo capítulo, obrigada, viu Cristal? Porque quando EU enchi o saco da Nanda pra postar logo, por dias e dias e semanas e semanas, ela nem me ouviu. Mas então ela leu as reviews da Cristal e resolveu postar. Indignante. Mas meus parabéns a Cristal, conseguiu uma façanha incrível. No mais, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu andei dando uma mãozinha pra Nanda com a competição, acho que tá ficando bom. Aguardem ansiosamente. Hehe.

* * *

**Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


	8. Capítulo Seis: A Preparação

_**Observações: 1. **O estilo de narração desse cap continua igual aos anteriores, o novo estilo começará no próximo cap, okay?  
__**2. **Em itálico: POV do Harry.  
**Disclaimer:** Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. suauhsauhsaus_

* * *

_"- Está bem. Eu, Remus e Sirius contra você, Strongfort e Granger.  
- Perfeito.  
- Okay - disse James. - Mas há uma condição.  
- Qual?  
- Se você perder, irá nos contar a verdade. Toda a verdade.  
- Certo. Mas se você perder - disse Harry -, dará uma chance a mim e aos meus amigos. Nada de perguntas. Nem planos contra nós.  
- Feito - respondeu, estendendo a mão._

_Harry apertou-a. Aquela seria uma disputa inesquecível."_

* * *

**Capítulo Seis:**

**A Preparação**

_Okay, devo admitir que não era isso que eu imaginei quando descobri que conheceria meus pais. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas isso? Estou até acostumado com pessoas não irem com a minha cara, mas poxa! Competir com meu próprio pai? Nem Voldemort pensaria nisso._

- Harry, se você não parar de mexer nessa pena, eu juro que vou até o James e conto toda a verdade!

- Ron! - exclamou Harry, soltando a bendita pena.

- O que é? Pelo menos assim você não fica nesse nervosismo todo!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Sorria e finja que está tudo bem?

- Ué, não foi isso o que você fez quando aceitou toda essa coisa estúpida ontem? - replicou Mione, sentando-se ao lado dos amigos e jogando uma pilha de sete livros sobre a mesa da biblioteca em que estavam.

- Afinal, de que lado vocês estão?

- Aí é que está, Harry! Não deveriam haver lados. Isso está se tornando difícil! Lutar contra os Marotos? Onde diabos você quis chegar com isso?

Harry suspirou, exausto.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia - desabafou, afundando a cabeça nas mãos. - É como se, na frente deles, eu virasse outra pessoa. Acho que é por não poder simplesmente chegar lá e contar a eles toda a verdade. Prevenir eles. Destruir aquele traidor.

Naquele momento, seus olhos, que brilhavam intensamente, começaram a ficar verdes.

- Harry! - exclamou Mione.

- Eu sei, Mione, isso é horrível, mas...

- Não, Harry! Os seus olhos!

Harry olhou para ela confuso. Ron conjurou um espelho.

- Ai, meu... Deus! Mione, você não disse que a transfiguração duraria por mais tempo?

- Era para durar! - disse ela, pegando o quarto livro da pilha e folheando-o. - Aqui está. A poção dura em média uma semana.

- Se passaram apenas três dias!

- E o Ron não está voltando ao normal - reparou Harry.

Mione levantou o olhar para os dois garotos sem mover a cabeça, abaixada sobre o livro.

- O que foi?

- Me esqueci de contar um detalhe.

Os dois fitaram-na.

- _"Se a pessoa que tomou a poção se exaltar demais, com sentimentos muito fortes, tais como ódio, rancor, medo, amor, felicidade e nervosismo, o efeito da poção é revertido, fazendo com que a pessoa volte ao seu estado natural."_ - leu ela.

- Ah, que ótimo! Poderia ter avisando antes, não acha? Você sabe que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para manter a calma o tempo todo!

Enquanto falava, sua cicatriz começou a aparecer e seus cabelos a escurecer.

- Harry, broncas depois! - exclamou Mione, apavorada. - Temos que correr para arrumar isso antes que alguém veja e nosso disfarce esteja arruinado!

Os três se levantaram, foram para um corredor vazio da biblioteca e cobriram-se com a capa.

Ali perto, olhos verdes arregalaram-se.

* * *

- Meu Deus, mas essa poção não é para humanos, é para bonecas: sem sentimentos. - disse Ron.

- Me surpreende você não ter mudado de forma ainda, Ron. Na verdade, eu sempre soube que você tem a profundidade emocional de uma colherinha de chá.

- Essa já está manjada, Mione - resmungou Ron.

A mesma revirou os olhos e terminou com os feitiços.

- Pronto - suspirou aliviada.

Os três se encontravam no Banheiro da Murta. Essa não se importou muito em ter Harry ali. Ele sorriu para ela, garantindo um lugar seguro para se transfigurar. E silêncio sobre o fato, também. Apesar de ela preferir Harry ao natural, suspirou quando Hermione terminou seu trabalho.

- Obrigado - disse para a amiga. Então virou-se para a fantasma – Pra você também, Murta - sorriu ele.

- 'magina, Harry! Volte quando quiser!

- Pode deixar, eu vou voltar - respondeu, lembrando-se de seu segundo ano.

- E então, Harry, quando começa a competição? - perguntou Ron.

- Vamos decidir hoje à noite, na torre.

- Bom, assim poderemos participar - disse Mione.

- Nós participaríamos de qualquer maneira! - disse Ron, dando um sorriso cúmplice para Harry.

Harry devolveu o sorriso, sentindo-se melhor ao saber que seus amigos sempre estariam ali para qualquer coisa. Sempre estiveram - essa não seria uma exceção.

* * *

- Meninas, preciso falar com vocês - disse Lily, entrando no dormitório e olhando para as amigas.

- Que foi? - perguntou Suzie, largando seu livro de Poções, com o qual tentava, inutilmente, estudar.

A morena ficou feliz em ter uma desculpa para largar o maldito livro.

Lily verificou a cama de Mione e descobriu que estava vazia.

- Eu preciso contar uma coisa que vi.

- Pára de mistério, conta! - disse Bia, largando o espelhinho e o rímel que estava usando.

- É sobre os alunos novos. Eu estava lá na biblioteca, pegando uns livros para ajudar no dever de Poções... Aliás, Suzie, você já fez o dever? Não quero você choramingando atrás de mim no último minuto!

- Er... bem... ai, conta logo o que aconteceu na biblioteca! - exclamou.

A ruiva parou por um segundo, pensando melhor. Seria bom se meter nesse assunto?

- Não, é que eu percebi que eles estavam fazendo tudo, menos estudar.

- Qual a novidade, Lily? - perguntou Bia, voltando para o espelho. - Só você vai naquele lugar para estudar.

Lily suspirou resignada.

- Sim, ao contrário da Bia que vai lá para azarar o Remus - riu Suzie, jogando o livro de Poções para sua pilha de deveres interminados e pegou um best-seller debaixo do travesseiro. Como já havia lido todos os bons romances publicados, ela estava relendo um livro de terror adolescente.

- Sabe, Lily, você deveria tentar ocupar sua cabeça com coisas mais interessantes, como esse livro, por exemplo. Ele fala sobre uma aspirante a atriz sendo perseguida por um maníaco anônimo, que torna sua vida um inferno tanto no colégio quanto em casa.

- Quem sabe eu tente mais tarde - disse Lily, resgatando o livro de poções da pilha de livros rejeitados da amiga e folheando-o.

* * *

- Muito bem, soldado Potter, hora da preparação! - gritou Sirius, vestido com roupa militar.

- Sim, senhor! - respondeu James, fazendo continência.

- Então, tá! Quem vai vencer a Caça ao Tesouro!?

- Os Marotos, senhor! - gritou de volta.

- Quem vai vencer a partida de Quadribol!?

- Eu, senhor!

- E quem vai vencer o duelo, soldado!?

- Eu, também, senhor!

Os Marotos caíram na risada e transfiguraram suas roupas de volta ao normal.

- Tá bom, gente. Sério agora - disse Remus, parando de rir. – Precisamos nos preparar.

- É – concordou James, repentinamente sério. – Eu preciso treinar para o duelo. Sabe-se lá como aquele cara pode ser forte.

Os Marotos encontravam-se na Sala Precisa, que, de repente, virou uma sala de duelo. Os quatro se entreolharam, tentando descobrir quem havia pensado na mudança do local.

- Eu proponho – disse Remus, subindo na plataforma que aparecera no centro da sala. - que você lute conosco.

James encarou o amigo, avaliando o convite.

- Está bem - disse, subindo na outra ponta. - Mas que fique claro: não é para pegar leve.

Remus concordou.

- Depois sou eu - disse Sirius.

Os dois se posicionaram.

- Três, dois, um... Lutem! - gritou Sirius.

- Rictusempra! - gritou James.

- Expelliarmus!

James desviou por pouco.

- Tarantallegra!

Remus começou a dançar sem parar, mas logo se recuperou e contra-atacou.

- Alarte Ascendare!

A luta continuou por uns sete minutos.

- Estupefaça! - gritou James.

Remus não conseguiu se esquivar a tempo e foi atingido, caindo de costas. James guardou sua varinha e correu para socorrer seu amigo. Ele estava bem.

- Tudo bem - disse Sirius, e, com um aceno de varinha, levitou Remus até uma cama. - Peter, cuida dele.  
Peter, que olhava nervosamente para a porta a cada exatos dois minutos, deu um pulo.

- Sim - respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Você está bem? - Sirius perguntou para James.

- Sim, me dê dois minutos e começamos – respondeu, sentando-se na plataforma.

Quando começaram a lutar, James e Sirius estavam a todo vapor.

Remus já havia acordado e assistia a luta, que já durava uns dez minutos, quando a porta se abriu.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Remus surpreso, aproximando-se dos recém-chegados.

* * *

_**Nanda Evans: **Hey, people!  
__Sorry, mas não consegui não terminar aqui.  
__Deixei um mistério pairando no ar, certo? XD~  
__Bom, para saber o que vai acontecer, só comentando!  
__Eu queria informar que fiquei especialmente feliz com os comentários: passei dos 65!  
__Agora eu vou ser má: O próximo cap só virá quando eu tiver 80 reviews. Isso mesmo, espero de vocês quinze coments! Conto com vocês, hein?  
__Aqui vão as respostas para os coments anonimos:_

**Cap 4:**

**Sra. Potter: **Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue lendo, gostando e comentando! Bjoes!  
_Lily: _Se achou esse cap bom, espere pelos próximos. A Nanda fica cada vez mais má com nós, os pobres personagens. Continue lendo, aposto que vai continuar gostando!

**Bárbara Potter:** Pois é, o Ron ter ido para a Lufa-Lufa foi loucura do momento, mas pensa comigo: Se ele estivesse no mesmo dormitório que o Harry, onde estaria a emoção? XD~ Quanto à coisa comprometedora, bem... O que posso dizer? Os proximos caps já tão escritos, e prometo que a verdade virá à tona! Paciência, ok? Hehe Bjoes e obrigada por coment, espero que continue acompanhando a fic!  
_Lily:_ Se prepare, os próximos caps serão emocionantes!

**Mara: **Pois é, os Marotos com medo do trio é meio bizarro. Mas o que posso dizer? Esse é o estilo Nanda Evans de escrever: sempre apimentando as cenas... shuahsuahsuahsuhaus Quanto ao Sevie... Bom, ainda não consegui arranjar uma cena para ele, mas tentarei, juro! Bjoes, continue acompanhando!  
_Lily:_ Também acho que o Sevie deveria ter cenas, ele é meu amigo apesar dos pesares.

**layla black: **Pois é, os Marotos podem ser bem mauzinhos quando querem! Suhahsuahsuahua E ninguém consegue prever as reações da ruivinha, né? Hehe Espero que continue acompanhando, gostando e comentando! Bjoess  
_Lily:_ Ninguém consegue prever as minhas reações? Devo me sentir lisonjeada? O.O'

**Sabrina Alves: **_Lily: _Sua personagem preferida? *rosto corado* Obrigada! Bom, eu não tive culpa se interrompi uma conversa importante, estava tarde! Eles que conversassem no dia seguinte.  
_Nanda Evans:_ Pois é, a Bia é uma personagem complicada. Mas o futuro dela é muito... Bem, não posso dizer nada, senão estraga a surpresa. Mas no fundo ela é uma boa pessoa, viu? XD E realmente é muito sortuda, ficando com os Marotos assim. Até eu tenho inveja! Shauhsuahsau. Valeuzão pelo coment! Beijoes e continue acompanhando e comentando!

**Cap5:**

**Sra. Potter:** O James tem uma mente meio complicada. Não dá pra prever, mas vamos ver no que vai dar, certo? Hehehe Bjoes, continue acompanhando e comentando, ok?

**AkatsukiOwner-sama:** Obrigada pela consideração, nee-chan. E então, a minha demora foi eterna? Suahsuahsuhasuh Bjoes, love ya!

**Layla black:** Bom, pra saber quem vai ganhar, só esperando o próximo cap e comentando, ok? Bjoess!

_Muito obrigada a todos!  
__Espero que excedam as minhas expectativas! 80 reviews, hein?  
__Só para ajudar vocês a se convencerem, vou dar o nome do próximo capítulo:_ **O Amor Dilacera Corações. **(Nome em teste, não definitivo XP)  
_Isso mesmo, o próximo capítulo vai falar sobre os shippers!_(N/C: ALELUIA!)  
_E devo informar que acho que o sétimo foi o melhor capítulo que escrevi até aquele momento. Depois, só melhora. Eu acho, pelo menos.  
__Já escrevi até o capítulo doze, e prometo fortes emoções.  
__Então não fiquem parados aí e comentem! Os caps estão apenas esperando pelos coments de vocês!  
__Dúvidas, críticas, reclamações, elogios, opiniões... Tudo é bem vindo!  
__Muito obrigada para quem lê/comenta/favorita/alerta à fic e a mim mesma!  
__Beijões!_

**Nanda Evans**

(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

PS: A enquete continua, já que quase não houve opinião: Vocês acham que o Mapa do Maroto do Harry deve mostrar:  
A) Hogwarts de 1977  
B) Hogwarts atual (Para o Harry, pelo menos)  
Sintam-se a vontade para responder, ok?

PPS: A nova ortografia não é válida nessa fic, ok? Não consigo escrever idéia sem acento e antigüidade sem trema. hehe XD~

**AkatsukiOwner-sama: **Bem, mais um capítulo on e dessa vez sem erros – espero. Porque no último capítulo uma palavrinha bem triste passou despercebida pela correção. Mas não vou falar qual, quem sabe ninguém percebeu? * esperançosa * Aguardem ansiosamente o próximo capítulo, que a história só tende a melhorar!

* * *

**Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


	9. Capítulo Sete: Untitled

__

**Observações:** _1.__ Bom, aqui está o novo modo de narração, com POV de – quase – todos os personagens. Espero que gostem, não deixem de me informar o que acharam, ok? XD~  
__2.__ Mudança drástica de título, já que achei o anterior abominável. Tive váááários problemas para um título bom e acabei usando a minha grande inspiração, a banda Simple Plan, e peguei o nome de uma música deles, que eu acho que se encaixa perfeitamente. Afinal, qual o melhor título para alguém sem idéias - com aceeeentoo!!!!! - que _Untitled_?  
__3.__ Todos os feitiços usados nesse capítulo são originais do livro, filme ou jogo de HP. Eu fiz o meu dever de casa e pesquisei os melhores feitiços para a fic! XD  
__4.__ Vamos para de enrolação e partir para a fic! Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo, que escrevi de coração para vocês: não sou nada sem meus leitores. Sério, vocês me dão inspiração para seguir em frente! Valeu a todos e continuem acompanhando! (__N/C:__ Tá, Nanda, assim o pessoal sai da página e nem lê a fic. Aliás, as notas vão ficar maiores que a história!) OK, parei!  
__**Disclaimer:** __Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. suauhsauhsaus_

_"- Tudo bem - disse Sirius, e, com um aceno de varinha, levitou Remus até uma cama. - Peter, cuida dele.  
Peter, que olhava nervosamente para a porta a cada exatos dois minutos, deu um pulo.  
- Sim - respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo.  
- Você está bem? - Sirius perguntou para James.  
- Sim, me dê dois minutos e começamos – respondeu, sentando-se na plataforma.  
Quando começaram a lutar, James e Sirius estavam a todo vapor.  
Remus já havia acordado e assistia a luta, que já durava uns dez minutos, quando a porta se abriu.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Remus surpreso, aproximando-se dos recém-chegados."_

_

* * *

_

_"O melhor amigo é aquele com quem nos sentamos por longas horas, sem dizer uma palavra, e ao deixá-lo, temos a impressão de que foi a melhor conversa que já tivemos." - _Autor desconhecido.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Sete:**

**Untitled**

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Assumo que nunca fui muito com a cara dos Marotos. Sempre os achei infantis - apesar de o Remus estar entre eles, mas ele é uma exceção -, então o que aconteceu naquele dia foi bem estranho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Remus surpreso. - Aliás, como conseguiram entrar aqui?

Eu, Suzie e Bia olhamos para Peter, que tentava passar despercebido.

- Fizemos Peter nos contar - respondi.

- Na verdade, eu fiz - disse Bia, sorrindo.

Realmente. Não quero nem saber que artifícios a minha amiga com aquele corpo de modelo teria usado para fazê-lo abrir a boca.

Remus devia ter imaginado a mesma coisa, pois ficou vermelho.

Mas meus olhos, naquele momento, estavam mais preocupados em observar a luta que se desenvolvia no interior da sala.

- Ah, eles estão ali há uns bons dez minutos. Não sei como agüentam - Remus disse meio sem jeito ao ver a direção de meu olhar. - Eu mesmo só agüentei uns cinco minutos.

- Sete - corrigiu Peter, com um cronômetro trouxa na mão direita.

- Afinal, o que fazem aqui?

- Nós queremos saber o que diabos está acontecendo - respondi, sem mover meus olhos de Potter e Black.

- Sim, não é de hoje que vocês e os alunos novos estão em um clima beeem estranho - complementou Bia.

- Rictusempra!

- Protego!

Todos nos viramos para os marotos que haviam lançado os feitiços.

A cena era representada pelo Black no chão e totalmente exausto e Potter indo em sua direção - apesar de parecer não estar em condições nem de mover um dedo - para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Suzie, que havia permanecido em estranho silêncio desde que entramos na sala, foi correndo verificar como estavam, fazendo com que os dois percebessem - com grande surpresa - a nossa presença.

- Maninha, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Potter, que obviamente estava tentando mudar o foco da raiva presente no rosto de Suzie para nossa presença inusitada e, provavelmente, nada bem-vinda.

Não sei porque, mas sempre que ele a chamava por esse apelido, algo dentro de mim se remexia. Talvez fosse pelo instinto protetor que emanava da palavra. Isso fazia com que Potter parecesse mais velho e responsável.

Estranho, porque antigamente quando eu ouvia tal apelido, eu o achava tão infantil. Vai entender os sentimentos de uma ruiva.

- Vocês é que tem que me responder: Por que diabos estavam se matando? - perguntou num tom que misturava repreensão, preocupação e raiva.

* * *

**Narrado por Suzannah Felton**

Cara, eu não agüento ver as pessoas que amo se machucarem. Muito menos se um estiver causando dor ao outro.

James, apesar de ter apenas cinco meses¹ a mais que eu, é como se fosse o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Foi assim desde os oito anos, quando me mudei para a casa em frente à sua. Sirius entrou na família por conseqüência.

Pela proximidade de nossas casas, acabamos passando as férias juntos todo ano, sem contar os anos anteriores a Hogwarts.

Por esse motivo, simplesmente não pude entender o que diabos eles faziam duelando.

- Vocês é que tem que me responder: Por que diabos estavam se matando?

Os dois sentaram-se exaustos em algumas poltronas que apareceram ali por conveniência, e começaram a explicar enquanto eu cuidava de alguns dos seus ferimentos.

Condene-me se quiser, mas eu não ia assistir eles sangrarem até a morte! - Tá, eu exagerei, os cortes não eram tão graves, mas mesmo assim!

Eles contaram uma história maluca de que os alunos novos não vieram para estudar, mas para se vingar, que tinham algo a ver com Azkaban, e, se duvidar, com Voldemort. Então, como bons meninos que eram, simplesmente o convidaram a uma batalha para ver quem era o mais forte, tendo como prêmio a verdade.

Vou te contar, os Marotos tem cada uma!

- Então, aqui estamos nós, treinando... AI, SUZIE! - gritou Sirius quando apertei o algodão banhado em uma poção curativa (que arde tanto quanto álcool, que eu deixe isso bem claro) com força sobre sobre seu braço (muuuuito bem definido, por sinal).

Que que é? Beleza é para ser admirada, oras.

- Bem feito - disse, meus olhos faiscando. Quem mandou ele ser tão imbecil?

Fala sério, todos que me conhecem sabe que não aturo criancice – não me entenda mal, considero criancice quando alguém faz algo perigoso sem sentido nenhum. Agora, marotice é algo beeeem diferente - de machos da idade deles.

- O que nós fizemos de errado? - perguntou Sirius, exasperado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, uma competição? Quantos anos vocês têm?!

- Você diz isso porque não viu o bilhete - disse James. Então ele citou as palavras do bendito pedaço de pergaminho.

- Bem, isso é no mínimo suspeito - assumi.

- E aí, quando vai ser o duelo? - perguntou Bia animada.

Todos estavam sentados em poltronas vermelhas, discutindo o assunto. Bem, todos menos eu, que me encontrava ajoelhada no chão, cuidando dos Marotos. Sempre sobra o pior lugar pra mim. (**N/A:** _Fala sério, se fosse no meio dos Marotos, eu sentaria até no inferno, ushaushaushuashuahs_)

Percebi que James lançava olhares sorrateiros para Lily, provavelmente preocupado com o que a ruiva pensava.

Contive um suspiro, olhando para Sirius. Ele também podia ter essa consideração, afinal estamos saindo há algumas semanas - fato que achei estranho. Sirius já deveria ter me chutado, como fazia com todas as outras. Eu já estava pronta para isso.

Voltei a olhar para James. No caso dele, estava óbvio o amor que sentia por minha melhor amiga ruiva. Todos percebiam isso, menos ela. Que contraditório.

Infelizmente, meus sentimentos também eram fortes quanto ao Sirius. Pena que ele nunca corresponderia.

Fui acordada de meus devaneios quando ouvi a voz de Remus, soando ao longe.

- Não sabemos ainda - respondeu ele. - Marcamos de nos encontrar com eles no Salão Comunal depois que todo mundo tiver ido dormir.

_Acorda, Suzie! _- uma vozinha disse na minha cabeça (_**N/A:**__ Isso mesmo, a Suzie também é incomodada por sua consciência__**. N/Consciência**__: Hey, eu ouvi isso!)._ - _Hora de botar os Marotos nos seus devidos lugares!_

- Estaremos lá, então - eu disse, em um tom que significava "assunto encerrado".

- Hey, como assim? - começou James. Suspirei: _Você pediu! - _Vocês não... AI, SUZANNAH!

Não pude me segurar, quando percebi o algodão já estava em seu tórax, pressionando a terrível poção contra sua carne viva.

- James Potter, ai de você se nos deixar de fora dessa - disse em tom determinado.

Ou maníaco, depende do ponto de vista. Fazer o que, sou assim!

James procurou pela ajuda do Sirius, que abria a boca para responder, mas se conteve quando eu, convenientemente, levantava o frasco de poção em frente de seus ferimentos e sorria - devo adicionar que meu sorriso não era neeeeem um pouco sádico *risada maléfica* (_**N/A**__: Desculpem, mas não pude evitar de colocar a Suzie sádica. Poxa, fala sério, alguém tem que manter os Marotos sob rédeas curtas_!). Não sei, mas de repente me deu uma vontade de curar ferimentos! - Tá, _isso_ foi completamente sádico.

- Desculpa, mas ela é muito sádica - disse Sirius, sem perder o frasco (sério, estou passando a amar essa poçãozinha!) de vista.

Sorri triunfante - certo, lá no fundo, mas beeeeeeeeeeeem lá no fundo mesmo, senti pena dos pobres coitados. (_**N/A**__: Já sabemos que não vamos querer a Suzie como inimiga!)_

O que eles pensavam? Ninguém deixa Suzannah Felton de fora!

A conversa continuou, até que todos achavam que era tarde o suficiente para voltarmos para o Salão Comunal. Foi nesse momento que Sirius me passou um bilhetinho discretamente por entre os dedos enquanto passava por mim.

* * *

**Narrado por Harry Potter ² **_[ou Mattheis]_

- Okay, nós com certeza perdemos algo - deixei escapar para Ron e Mione quando entramos no Salão Comunal, já tarde da noite, e demos de cara não só com os Marotos, mas com basicamente todo o sétimo ano da Grifinória.

Todos estavam sentados em volta da lareira. Percebi também que pararam de conversar quando passamos pelo retrato.

Tá bom, isso com certeza seria mais difícil que eu imaginava.

Remus respondeu ao meu olhar inquisitivo.

- Bem, nós meio que... contamos a elas.

- Não que tenha sido por vontade própria - resmungou Sirius.

Suzie cutucou-o fortemente nas costelas.

Tudo bem, isso foi o suficiente para entendermos o que havia acontecido.

Nós três sentamo-nos em frente a eles – e conseqüentemente ao lado da lareira.

Devo observar que estava quente ali.

- Então, por onde começamos? - perguntou _Lily _para quebrar o gelo. Não imaginei que ela estivesse metida nisso também...

- O duelo - sugeriu Ron.

- Sobre isso, acho que devemos esperar uma semana - disse Sirius.

Olhei para ele.

- Para nós dois nos prepararmos - _James_ respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Domingo, então? - perguntei.

Os outros concordaram.

- E depois? - perguntou Suzie.

- A caça ao tesouro - disse Sirius, seus olhos brilhando.

Ele, de algum modo, estava se divertindo com isso. Para ele, tudo não passava de uma grande brincadeira.

Como eu queria poder pensar assim. Acho que nunca pude ter esse ponto de vista sobre nada em minha vida. Enquanto a minha infância foi cruelmente reduzida, parecia que a dos Marotos havia sido expandida até sabe-se lá quando. Bem, ao menos havia um equilíbrio ali.

- Sim, desse nós participamos - disse Ron, meio que para se certificar de que ele e Mione estavam incluídos nessa etapa.

- Em primeiro lugar, qual será o tesouro? - perguntou Mione.

- Bem, como cada time é composto por três integrantes, sugiro que cada um escolha um objeto próprio para o adversário procurar.

_Adversário. _Que palavra terrível. _Eu_ adversário do meu próprio _pai._

Porque eu fui me meter nessa mesmo? Ah, sim, por que sou um idiota!

- Tudo bem, então para evitar problemas, cada time só vai conhecer os tesouros do outro no dia. Será feita uma pista para cada objeto. Não vale chegar no lugar e achar outra pista. No final quem conseguir os três tesouros e voltar para o ponto de partida primeiro ganha - disse Remus.

- Sim, mas quando será? - perguntei.

- Por mim, pode ser na quarta-feira da semana que vem. Assim teremos tempo de esconder os tesouros depois do duelo - sugeriu James. (**N/A:**_ Mas no fim vocês vão ver que eles deixam pra última hora. __**N/C:**__ Culpa da autora. E para de dar spoilers! __**N/A:**__ Affe, uma consciência é tão inútil... __**N/C:**__ Pára de encher o saco dos coitados dos leitores e deixa eles lerem! __**N/A:**__ Gomen. -.- __**N/B: **__o.O_)

Novamente todos concordaram.

- Então sobra o quadribol - eu disse.

- Eu estava pensando. O que acha de ser no dia do jogo contra a Sonserina? Depois do jogo - disse _James._

- Você não vai estar cansado? Afinal, eu soube que você é o capitão do time - disse.

Porém eu sabia a resposta. Um Potter não cansa de quadribol. Quando eu jogo, por exemplo, eu deixo os meus problemas de lado, e é apenas eu, a vassoura, o pomo e o campo.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele pensava o mesmo.

Minha teoria foi comprovada quando ele sorriu ao responder.

- Não se preocupe com isso - disse.

- Então, agora que está tudo resolvido, podemos dormir? - perguntou Suzie, bocejando.

- Não reclama, Suzie - resmungou Sirius. - Vocês estão aqui porque querem.

* * *

**Narrado por Ronald Weasley **_[ou Strongfort]_

Tudo bem, eu já achava aquelas garotas meio maluquinhas. Mas com a resposta que Suzie deu ao Sirius, eu tive certeza: Ela botou a língua para fora. Simplesmente isso. Eu nunca imaginei que os jovens dos anos 70 fossem tão fora da casinha. Sirius apenas sorriu de volta. Ali tinha algo.

Comprovei minha tese de insanidade no dia seguinte, vendo Suzannah e Bia praticamente rastejando atrás de Lily, implorando pelo dever de Poções.

Vai entender. (_**N/A**__: Não que ele não faça isso com a Mione, mas deixa pra lá. u.u')_

Com isso, comecei a me perguntar se a loucura se devia à época ou ao sexo: mulheres são seres incompreensíveis.

Hermione Granger é a prova viva disso.

- Ronald, como você é machista! - disse ela, mexendo sua poção.

- Não é machismo, Mione, é fato!

- Fato? - riu sem humor. - _Que fato_?!

- O fato de que são três homens contra dois e uma mulher!

- _Machismo_! Você está dizendo que uma mulher enfraquece o time!

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca!

- Estranho, Ronald, eu achei que eu nunca havia sido problema nos últimos _sete anos_ em estivemos juntos! - Mione estava quase chorando. Aquilo era desesperador.

- Gente, vocês querem, por favor, discutir a relação fora da sala de aula? - perguntou Slughorn.

Eu e Mione nos encaramos, ambos vermelhos. Assim parecia que nós tínhamos uma relação importante.

O que eu não posso negar. Pra falar a verdade, tudo ficou confuso depois da derrota de Voldermort. Hermione parecia estar com um humor ruim desde então.

Outro dia, Harry me contou que ela só ficava assim quando eu estava lá.

A aula terminou e saímos em silêncio.

Harry nos puxou imediatamente para uma sala vazia e ficou nos encarando por um tempo.

- Tudo bem, gente, precisamos de uma terapia em grupo - disse ele, sentando-se sobre uma mesa.

- Harry, nós temos Herbologia agora - resmungou Mione.

- Como se nós já não tivéssemos aprendido aquilo tudo – respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Então você pretende nos manter aqui presos? - perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

- Nós temos muito o que conversar - murmurou. - Vocês já perceberam que nós estamos no _passado_? E se não conseguirem consertar o vira-tempo? Já pensaram nisso? Quando finalmente chegarmos ao nosso tempo, vamos ter ganhado uns vinte anos aparentemente do nada!

Permanecemos em silêncio.

Eu não tinha pensado desse modo.

Harry passou a mão pela testa, onde estava escondida a cicatriz.

- Ontem ela começou a formigar - disse.

- Isso é possível? - perguntei. - Quero dizer, aparentemente ela não está aí.

- Ela apareceu no meio da noite. Tive que refazer os feitiços antes que os outros percebessem.

- Que droga, parece que a sua ligação continua com o Voldemort do passado - disse Mione, pensando alto.

Harry suspirou novamente.

- Eu estou com medo. E se Voldemort tiver um de seus ataques quando nós estivermos com os outros?

Ficamos em silêncio, pensando sobre o que ele havia falado. Não tínhamos resposta. Tudo iria por água abaixo se isso acontecesse.

Tivemos sorte de Voldemort estar manso até agora.

Harry levantou a cabeça e nos encarou.

- Mudando de assunto, vocês não acham que isso tá chegando longe demais? - perguntou.

- Longe demais com o que? - perguntou Mione.

Mas eu sabia a resposta.

- Vocês dois. Isso está ficando insustentável! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vocês continuam com essas briguinhas estúpidas! Não acham que está na hora de acabar com isso?

Lembrei-me do ano passado, quando aquela Horcrux havia me manipulado, me fazendo pensar que Harry e Mione estavam juntos. Aquilo foi absoluto ciúme. Eu já estava ciente disso.

Eu nutria algo a mais do que amizade por Mione.

Suspirei.

- Eu nunca achei que uma mulher enfraquecesse o time. Pelo contrário, você ajudou até demais - disse.

Mione, que encarava atentamente o chão, deu um breve sorriso.

Harry nos olhou e suspirou.

- Muito bem, vou deixar vocês aqui. Por favor, não se matem - disse, dirigindo-se para a porta. - Ah, Mione – chamou, já com um pé fora da sala, ao que ela olhou-o.

- Sim?

- Você pediu para avisar quando a poção da visão estivesse acabando. Vou para o último frasco.

- Tá bom - respondeu, voltando a olhar o chão.

Comecei a me perguntar o que havia de tão interessante naquele piso.

Harry saiu e encarei Mione.

- Ele está certo - disse. Mione deu um pulo ao ouvir minha voz.

Comecei a me aproximar dela. Em momento nenhum ela levantou o olhar. Talvez não fosse o chão, mas seus pés. Bom, continua sem sentido nenhum. Ela ali, sentada sobre a mesa, encarando os pés. Sabe o que eu disse sobre as mulheres? Esquece. Não há jeito de decifrá-las.

- Isso está realmente insustentável - cheguei perto o suficiente para tocar seu rosto e levantá-lo com meus dedos.

Só então percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados. Subi meu dedo por seu rosto e limpei a lágrima que caía, solitária.

- Mione, eu preciso te contar uma coisa - sussurrei.

- O quê? - sussurrou de volta.

Não sei de onde tirei coragem para contar aquilo, mas o fiz.

- Eu te amo - disse.

Para minha total surpresa, ela jogou seus braços sobre o meu pescoço e me beijou.

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

**Narrado por Suzannah Felton**

Eu me sentia uma fugitiva assim. Sério, isso não podia ser normal. Mas quem disse que eu quero ser normal?

Lá estava eu, andando pelos corredores no horário de aula sorrateiramente, enquanto passava os dedos pelo pergaminho. Passei a noite lendo e relendo as frases. E já as havia decorado: "_Me encontre amanhã no segundo período da tarde, no local de sempre. Estou morto de saudades. Beijos."_.

Passei três vezes no bendito corredor e a porta apareceu.

Pus a mão sobre a maçaneta prateada e respirei por um momento, preparando-me para o que viria a seguir. Abri um pequeno sorriso e virei a maçaneta.

Entrei em uma sala confortável, com uma lareira queimando lenha e sofás bem convidativos a sua volta. Aproximei-me do sofá mais próximo e percebi que eles eram bordados, formando delicadas rosas sobre toda a superfície.

Foi nesse momento que me atacaram por trás.

Gritei o nome que nunca saía da minha cabeça.

* * *

**Narrado por Sirius Black**

- SIRIUS! - gritou ela vermelha, mas rindo.

- Que foi, Suzie? Não posso nem te abraçar? - ri, virando-a para mim pela cintura.

- Desde que tenha um aviso prévio... - sussurrou com um sorriso, brincando com a gola da minha camisa, que estava displicentemente aberta quatro botões.

Nossa proximidade fazia com que minha respiração falhasse. Comecei a acariciar seu rosto, delicado sob minhas mãos.

Com a outra mão, afastei o longo cabelo negro de seus olhos e fitei-a.

Suzie começou a roçar seu nariz no meu. Estávamos matando a saudade que crescia enquanto estávamos perto, mas impossibilitados de realmente ficar juntos.

Desde que isso começou, nós fizemos um acordo silencioso de não contar a ninguém o que acontecia.

Antes isso tudo não passava de beijos, mas agora... Bem, não sei explicar... Eu simplesmente não consigo mais ficar olhando para seu rosto sem querer tocá-lo. Não consigo olhar seus lábios sem querer beijá-los intensamente.

O que estava acontecendo?

Ela sorriu para mim e a beijei.

Carreguei-a para o sofá e ficamos sentados ali, nos beijando e acariciando.

Comecei a deitar-me sobre ela, sem parar de beijá-la, deixando minha mão passear por sua cintura.

Suzie começou a acariciar meu peito por debaixo da camisa.

Percebi que esse era um sinal verde para prosseguir. Subi minha mão para suas costas e voltei pela barriga, sob a blusa, sentindo sua pele morena aveludada. Tenho sonhado muito com ela. Mais do que deveria. Com a outra mão, tracei o caminho de suas pernas e cheguei sob a saia.

Repentinamente, senti sua mão, pequena sobre a minha, parando o movimento que eu fazia.

- Não, por favor... - sussurrou. Sentei-me e fitei seus olhos escuros, que começaram a marejar.

Ela sentou-se também e sustentou o olhar.

- O que aconteceu? Fui rápido demais? Desculpa, eu... - mas ela me interrompeu balançando a cabeça negativamente, deixando as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Não, Sirius, não é isso, é que... Eu não quero fazer isso... Não se não houver... - ela pausou, olhando para mim e levantando-se do sofá enquanto falava.

- Não houver o quê? - perguntei, quando tudo o que eu queria era abraçá-la e fazê-la parar de chorar. Meu Deus, a Suzannah estava chorando!

Ela suspirou em meio a um soluço.³

- ... Amor.

Fiquei parado, estático, sem conseguir mover um dedo. Sério, parecia que haviam lançado um Petrificus Totallus e eu não vi.

_Amor._

Aquela palavra ecoava em minha cabeça, e, a cada vez que se repetia, quebrava mais um pedaço do meu coração. Ela não me amava?

Então pensei claramente. Não, ela queria dizer que _eu_ _não a amava_.

Enquanto eu lutava contra mim mesmo, Suzannah se virou e saiu da sala, quase correndo.

Sentei-me lentamente no sofá.

* * *

**Narrado por Beatriz Lean**

Eu já havia me decidido: Hora de entrar em ação!

Desfilei pelos corredores de Hogwarts até a biblioteca assim que acabaram as aulas, onde encontrei quem eu queria: Remus Lupin. Ele estava sentado com James - isso não era problema.

Abri meu melhor sorriso e sentei-me ao lado de Remus.

- Olá, meninos! Remus, posso falar com você? - perguntei, com a minha voz calma e musical.

James abriu um sorriso e levantou-se.

- Bem, eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer. Todos estão nos terrenos, então vou buscar meu pomo e me juntar ao pessoal lá fora - sorriu ele.

Dei um tchauzinho e virei-me para Remus.

- Algum problema? - perguntou ele, meio vermelho. Ele é tão fofo!

- Na verdade, eu tenho um, sim. Você.

- Eu?

- Sim, você está me evitando, não está? - perguntei fazendo beicinho.

- Eu? N-não!

- Então eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

- C-claro.

Aproximei-me de seu ouvido e sussurrei.

- Fica comigo?

Ele olhou pra mim, incrédulo.

- Já não estou aqui?

Fala sério, quando eles não querem ver, não vêem mesmo.

Mas tudo bem, eu abro os olhos dele.

Sorri.

- Eu quis dizer assim - falei aproximando-o pela gravata e beijando-o.

A partir desse momento, estávamos "oficialmente" juntos.

Mas eu não estava satisfeita.

Não mesmo.**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Era sexta-feira de sol, quando todas as aulas terminavam mais cedo, e todos estavam lá fora, se divertindo.

Eu ia fazer o mesmo, como minhas amigas haviam sumido da face de Hogwarts, resolvi pegar um livro que havia deixado no dormitório para ler sobre a sombra de alguma árvore.

Quando passava pelo quadro, porém, vi uma cena infeliz: dois morenos abraçados.

A princípio, não fiquei preocupada. Depois, porém, reconheci aqueles cabelos longos que chegavam até quase a cintura e o dono dos cabelos arrepiados em que ela estava abraçada.

Saí de lá pasma. Não, essa não era a palavra certa. Naquele momento, não pude identificar aquele sentimento. Agora me pergunto se era ciúme... ou sentimento de traição.

Eu realmente nunca esperava ver Suzie com Potter. Aquilo foi demais. Ela parecia tão certa de que ele era como um "irmão" para ela.

É, irmão, conta outra.

Mantive isso em segredo: quem era eu para me meter na vida deles?

* * *

**Narrado por Suzannah Felton**

Depois daquela cena com Sirius, eu não sabia o que fazer. Aproveitei-me do fato de que as aulas haviam acabado e todos estavam aproveitando o resto da tarde de sol lá fora e fui para o Salão Comunal. E, sim, comecei a chorar como um bebê. Sentei-me em uma poltrona em frente à janela, abracei meus joelhos e fiquei chorando silenciosamente.

Levei um susto ao ouvir a voz de James, soando preocupada atrás de mim.

- Hey, Maninha, o que está fazendo aqui num dia tão lindo? - perguntou ele, sentando-se no parapeito da janela e ficando de frente para mim.

- O dia está péssimo - funguei, sem ter coragem de encará-lo.

Eu realmente não estou acostumada a chorar. James nunca me via chorando.

- O que está acontecendo, Suzannah? - perguntou, levantando meu rosto.

Eu não me controlei. Quando vi, já havia jogado meus braços sobre ele e chorava copiosamente.

- James, eu não sei o que fazer... Não agüento mais isso... Eu não deveria ter deixado isso chegar tão longe, eu... - chorei, com minha voz abafada sobre sua camisa.

- Hey, calma aí! Respira, tá bom?

Concordei com a cabeça e chorei mais em seu colo, enquanto lentamente me acalmava.

Nossa, eu tenho certeza que se eu tivesse um irmão mais velho de verdade, ele não chegaria nem aos pés do James.

Naquele momento, alguém entrou pelo quadro, mas logo saiu. E só ouvi o barulho, abafado sobre os braços do James.

Quando finalmente me acalmei, ele me soltou com delicadeza e olhou em meus olhos.

- Tudo bem, agora me conte o que está acontecendo.

Comecei a ficar nervosa de novo. Sabe quando a gente acumula sentimentos por muito tempo e depois solta tudo de uma vez? Pois é.

- James, você tem que prometer que nunca vai dizer isso a ninguém - disse, com a voz rouca.

- Claro que não vou dizer, você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Você não pode contar isso ao Sirius!

Eu já estava desesperada.

- O que foi?

- Você vai me achar uma estúpida!

Ele me olhou indignado.

- Espera aí! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? A Suzannah que eu conheço nunca se abalaria pelo que os outros pensam ou falam sobre ela! Aliás, a Suzannah que eu conheço é dura na queda.

É, ele estava certo. Soltei uma risadinha enquanto secava uma lágrima. James sempre sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, agora diga - repetiu.

- Eu.. Eu estou... Eu...

Droga, lá estava eu, enrolando de novo. E olha que eu odeio pessoas enroladas!

- Fala, Suzannah!

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sirius! Pronto, falei.

Encarei-o e percebi seu olhar sério.

É, meu amigo, estávamos em sérios problemas. Apaixonados um pelo melhor amigo do outro, sabendo que eram amores impossíveis.

Porque a vida é tão cruel?

* * *

¹ Sabem que eu estava pesquisando a data de nascimento do James no sétimo livro, quando descobri que ele tem _exatamente _- sem brincadeira - cinco meses a mais que a Suzie. Eu coloquei nela a minha data de nascimento (obviamente anos antes _N/Consciência: Não, juuura?_), 27 de agosto, e descobri que o Jay também nasceu dia 27. Mas eu tinha chutado total quando escrevi. Será destino? Sshuahsuashuashuahsuahs

² Que pena, tenho certeza de que vocês estavam adorando o ponto de vista da Suzie naquele momento, né? Shauhsuahsuahsuah

³ N/C: Isso é possível? Suspirar em meio a um soluço?  
N/A: Ah, minha filha, com a Suzannah, tudo é possível!  
N/Lily: Poxa, cês sabem cortar um clima, hein?  
N/A: Não podemos evitar, é de natureza!  
N/Lily: A Suzie foi inspirada em você, né Nanda?  
N/C: Como você soube? *sarcástica*  
N/A: Isso é complô? ò.ó

**Nanda Evans:**Hey, people!  
Bom, gente, esse foi um capítulo bem dramático, não acharam?  
Eu já arrumei a vida de um casal – faltam três suahsuahsuashaus.  
Na verdade, não criem esperanças sobre o Remmy com a Bia, porque seu futuro não será feliz. Hwahwahwahwa *risada maléfica*  
Bom, eu sei que a história era para ser J/L, e isso foi tudo o que não apareceu. u.u'  
Sorry, mas mudarei tudo no próximo cap, prometo!  
Mas vocês perceberam que esse cap foi beeem maior?  
Nove páginas, meu recorde!  
N/C: Uau, Nanda _NOOOOVE_ PÁGINAS! *sarcástica*  
Você anda muito sarcástica ultimamente, consciência.  
Bom, como esse cap foi bem maior, espero bem mais reviews!

Sinto o enorme prazer de informar que passei dos 90 REVIEWS!*Nanda flutuando* XD~  
Aqui vão as respostas para as Reviews:

**Shakinha:** Que bom que gostou do cap! Pois é, a Lily tem um instinto meio de detetive, mas não se preocupe: o trio maravilha é expert em inventar desculpas, uahsuahsuashu  
Bom, agora vc descobriu quem chegou na sala, né? Sabe como é, se eu não parar na melhor parte, ninguém comenta! Suashuashuash Nanda Evans é má por natureza!  
Quanto à sua dúvida, existem dois mapas e duas capas: do passado e do presente, que no fundo são os mesmos, mas mesmo assim. XD~  
Espero que tenha gostado do cap e que continue acompanhando! Bjoess!!

Layla Black: Pois é, não posso dizer quem vai ganhar, mas posso dizer que vai ser o máximo! XD  
Bom, a Lily é discreta, acho que será uma boa companhia, mas sabe-se lá, né? Na minha fic, tuuudo pode acontecer! Bjoes e valeu por comentar!

**Cristal Evans:** Obrigada pela contribuição, cê viu que cheguei aos 90? Estou muuuuito feliz. XDD

Pois é, não dá pra não ler as fics quando vem novo cap, né? XD~  
Tentei ao máximo explorar os personagens, espero que esteja gostando!

Bom, não posso dizer o que vai acontecer, senão não tem graça, certo? Para dizer a verdade, nem eu mesma sei ao certo o que vai acontecer. Não tenho controle sobre a fic, ela simplesmente acontece! XP

A idéia de a Lily conviver com o James não é ruim. Vamos ver no que dá, certo?  
"'- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Remus surpreso, aproximando-se dos recém-chegados.'  
Harry, Rony e Mione? O.O  
Só pode!  
Ai meu Deus!  
Só você pra fazer isso com a gente! -.-  
(Ta, eu sei que eu também faço... =X)  
ahuahuihuiaha"

Bom, como você lê isso antes da fic, não posso dizer quem entrou, mas acho que foi supreendente, certo? XD  
"Mas essas quinze revies chegarão rapidinho você vai ver! *-*  
E você também vai postar rapidinho! *-*  
E me fazer bem feliz!  
YUPI!"

Bom, não sei se foi rápido, mas espero que esteja gostando e que continue lendo a fic, pq nada me deixa mais feliz do que fazer os meus leitores felizes!  
"E você tem razão na história do Rabicho... é por causa dele que temos essa história maravilhosa...  
Mas eu ainda o ODEIO!"

Eu não odeio ele, mas tenho pena. Ele é covarde demais para odiá-lo. Ele é digno de algo beeeem pior como a pena! XP  
Bom, espero que tenha gostado! Bjoess

**melguinha3: **E aí, se surpreendeu com quem entrou na sala?

Espero que tenha gostado! E vc viu q vieram beeem mais do que os 15 reviews que eu humildemente pedi? *Nanda flutuando*  
Bom, espero que esteja gostando e que continue acompanhando!

Bjoess

**Miss Suzie:** Que bom que está gostando: continue lendo! Bjss

**Milli Kurosaki:** Agora ficou dificil saber sobre o mapa. Mas tanto faz! Valeu por coment! Bjss

**Sra. Potter:** Pois é, o Harry tem que enfrentar cada barra. Tadinhoo... Quanto à Lily, só lendo para descobrir, certo? Hehehe Bjoess

**Adlis Jones:** Que bom que adorou, não sabe como fiquei feliz com isso! Voto computado! E quanto à nova ortografia, pois é. Para falar a verdade, eles só fazem isso para atrapalhar as nossas vidas! Minha principalmente, que vou fazer vestibular no próximo ano. T.T  
Espero que eu não tenha demorado e que vc tenha gostado do cap! Bjoes!

**Vii Haruno:** Bom, para compensar o anterior, esse foi grandinho, neah? XD Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjoes!

**Tutu/Minha Filhinha/T das PAFT's**: Que bom que atendeu ao meu pedido, mas poderia ler a fic, não acha, filhinha? XP Brincadeira, ti amu muuuito! Bjoes! - nos vemos segunda-feira na aula. Shaushaushuashuah

**Popo/P das PAFT's:** Bom, acho que tu gostou neah, afinal continuou comentando – e nem foi pq eu te enchi o saco até não poder mais, suahushaushaus. É, eu sei que é a melhor – e primeira – fic da tua vida. XD~ Quanto ao "Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans", o que posso dizer? Se não faço parte da família do Harry, só me resta sonhar, certo? Hehe Se eu não parar na melhor parte, os coments não vem! Então sim, é o segredo! Suahsuahsuahs Love ya!

**Caroline Wilde:** Oi, que bom que está gostando! Novas leitoras são sempre bem-vindas! Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito, mas acho que valeu a pena, porque esse é um dos meus melhores caps. Espero que tenha gostado dele também! Muitos beijões!

**Alê/Lelê/A das PAFT's:** Realmente, antes tarde do que nunca! XD Que bom que gostou amiga, valeu mesmo por ler, cê sabe que tem um lugar guardadinho no meu coração, né? =D Quanto à minha consciência, o que posso dizer? Ela tem personalidade própria! Meu carma que carrego dentro de mim. u.u' Espero que continue lendo e – mesmo se estiver mentindo aushaushuash – gostando da fic! Bjoes, love ya!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram/comentaram/favoritaram/alertaram a fic ou a mim.  
Espero que cotinuem lendo, pois nada me faz mais feliz do que deixar meus leitores felizes!  
Muitos beijos!

Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

**AkatsukiOwner-sama: **Hello, de novo! Capítulo 7, YAY! Nossa, todos os casais avançando e nada ainda ainda de James/Lily, hein? Que coisa... Mas a competição está chegando! Muitas emoções por vir, aguardem ansiosamente! Ah, e, é claro, o destaque do capítulo vai pro título! Quer título mais profundo e direto que esse? Huhsauhsauhsa. O melhor de todos. XD

* * *

**Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


	10. Capítulo Oito: O Duelo

_**Observações:** 1. Só pra esclarecer, aquele modo de narração fica intercalando com o antigo modo. Se acharem ruim, me avisem...  
2. A todos que me alertaram e/ou a minha fic, descobrirão que em breve eu vou repostar todos os capítulos. Apenas uns ajustes de umas cenas ruins e uns errinhos básicos. Quem quiser reler, terão alguns detalhes modificados na apresentação de personagens - tá, váááááários detalhes - mas se não quiserem, não terá real diferença com o resto da fic. Apenas explica melhor certos tópicos que eu achei meio difíceis de entender. Obrigada pela compreensão de vcs, amo cêis demaaais! XD~_

_____**Disclaimer:** __Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. suauhsauhsaus

* * *

_

_____"_Droga, lá estava eu, enrolando de novo. E olha que eu odeio pessoas enroladas!

_- Fala, Suzannah!_

_- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sirius! Pronto, falei._

_Encarei-o e percebi seu olhar sério._

_É, meu amigo, estávamos em sérios problemas. Apaixonados um pelo melhor amigo do outro, sabendo que eram amores impossíveis._

_Porque a vida é tão cruel?"

* * *

_

"Feelings can grow, but they can go away too. You're taking my hand, looking into my eyes. Don't be in a rush to get me tonight." Jojo – How to Touch a Girl

* * *

Capítulo Oito:

**O Duelo**

O dia finalmente havia chegado.

Em volta de uma passarela, dez jovens se amontoavam. Todos estavam nervosos, a tensão que pairava no ar era quase palpável.

Remus subiu no centro e se pronunciou:

- Muito bem. Vamos começar o duelo. Lembrando que, para vencer, é preciso manter o oponente no chão por dez segundos. Não são permitidas as Maldições Imperdoáveis - disse em tom óbvio. - Podem subir.

James e Harry subiram, um em cada ponta.  
- Último pedido – replicou Remus. – Não se matem.

Remus desceu da plataforma e se juntou à pequena multidão.

James e Harry se encararam.  
- Tudo bem. Três... dois... um. Lutem!

James começou, lançando um Rictusempra.

Harry rapidamente protegeu-se com um Protego e revidou com um Flipendo.

- Alarte Ascendare!

- Porufus!

- Nossa, eles são bons - disse Bia.  
- James treinou muito - disse Sirius, sério.

Todos olharam para Ron e Mione para saber o que Harry havia feito para lutar daquele jeito.  
- Harry... bem... ele tem... experiência - replicou Ron.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para a plataforma, onde James foi acertado por um raio vermelho e Harry, logo depois, por um raio azul.

Assim se seguiram longos treze minutos.  
Nesse ponto, todos já estavam quase tendo um ataque de tanto nervosismo.  
Ron roía suas unhas sem parar.  
Mione tamborilava com os dedos sobre a lateral da plataforma.  
Lily mexia sem parar em seus cabelos vermelhos.

Suzie mordia o lábio inferior toda vez que um feitiço era lançado.  
Sirius não sabia se observava James ou Suzie. O nervosismo da garota o deixava mais nervoso, fazendo com que seu nervosismo com James se multiplicasse toda vez que olhava para a plataforma. Em resumo, ele estava nervoso.  
Remus olhava nervosamente para o relógio a cada exatos trinta e quatro segundos.  
Peter observava os dois garotos, tentando acompanhar os feitiços com os olhos. Não teve muito sucesso.

Bia era a única calma. Para ela, tanto fazia quem ganhasse. O divertido era assistir à briga. Apenas lamentou não estarem brigando por ela. (N/A: *revirando os olhos*)

Por fim, Harry protegeu-se do feitiço de James com um Expeliarmus, fazendo-o ricochetear e voltar para James, que caiu no chão.

* * *

**Narrado por James Potter**

Eu não pude acreditar. Lá estava eu, caído sobre a plataforma, mal conseguindo me mexer.  
- Sete – ouvi a voz de Remus contar, nervoso.

Na frente de todos os meus amigos.  
- Oito – continuou ele.  
Fui derrotado.

- Nove.

Na frente de Lily.

- Dez!

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

**Sem narração**

Harry se aproximou do garoto caído e estendeu sua mão.

James encarou-a por um momento, pensando se deveria ou não aceitá-la. (N/A: Não sei se deixei bem explicado, mas ele encarou a mão do Harry, certo? *Nanda Evans sendo atingida por Avadas por ter interrompido todo o clima* Tá bom, desculpem, continuem lendo!)

Decidiu levantar-se sozinho.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Suzie e Bia correram para ajudá-lo.

Ron e Mione correram para Harry.  
Lily permaneceu indecisa, sem saber para onde corria. Resolveu ficar onde estava.

- Muito bem, Harry - encorajou Mione.

- Que feitiço você foi escolher para usar como golpe final - riu Ron.

- É - concordou Harry, pensativo. Ele nem havia percebido que lançara o mesmo feitiço que havia usado para derrotar Voldemort. Seus olhos voltaram para o outro lado da Sala Precisa. - Será que ele está bem?  
- Harry, aquele é James Potter. Óbvio que ele está bem. Ele não foi um dos melhores aurores da Ordem? - sussurrou Ron, tentando animar o amigo.

- Sim, e logo depois ele morreu - resmungou Harry.

James, que estava sentado sobre a plataforma enquanto Suzie cuidava – novamente – de seus ferimentos, devolveu o olhar de Harry.

- Muito bem, nós perdemos a luta, mas não a guerra - disse Sirius sério, lançando ocasionais olhares para Suzie.

- Exatamente. Por isso, vamos vencer não só a próxima luta, mas a guerra também - disse James, seu olhar determinado.

- Eu achei isso completamente infantil e perigoso - disse Suzie séria.

- Pensei que você gostasse do perigo - rebateu Sirius.

Suzie respondeu sem encará-lo, com a voz dura. Mas escondia grande dor em falar com ele.

- Gosto quando o perigo tem um mínimo de sensatez ou motivo real por trás.

- Mas há um motivo - resmungou Sirius, desviando o olhar. Vê-la daquele jeito não ajudava em nada na construção de seus argumentos.

- Agora dois - disse James, atraindo os olhares de Suzie, Sirius, Peter, Remus e Bia.

- Como assim? - perguntou Suzie, feliz por não ter que responder a Sirius novamente.

- Um dos motivos é a verdade por trás daqueles três. O outro é a honra.

- Fala sério, Jay, só porque você perdeu pela primeira vez em sua gloriosa existência? - brincou Bia, sentada na cama de Remus.

- Não. Porque ele literalmente me deixou no chão.

* * *

**Narrado por Suzannah Felton.**

Naquele momento, instalou-se um silêncio tão pesado que chegava a ser ensurdecedor.

Apertei a mão de James, dizendo-lhe com os olhos "estou aqui, ainda que completamente acabada, conte comigo" e levantei-me da cama dele, onde estava sentada.

- Muito bem - eu disse, dando um basta àquele martírio -, hora de dormir.

Puxei Bia pela manga de seu suéter, e ela deu um último beijo em Remus.

Eu sei que eu andei meio fora do ar ultimamente, mas quando foi que eles começaram a namorar?

Olhei rapidamente para Sirius, que devolveu o olhar. Droga, porque ele tinha que ser um Maroto? Pior ainda, porque ele tinha que ser um... Sirius Black?

Bia e eu voltamos ao nosso dormitório.

Assim que chegamos, Lily ergueu os olhos do livro que lia, _A Arte da Guerra,_ e nos lançou um olhar interrogativo. Olhei em volta. Mione já estava dormindo. Melhor assim.

Sentei-me sobre a cama de minha amiga ruiva e começamos a cochichar.

- Os Marotos estão bem? - perguntou ela, meio sem interesse.

Bia entrou no banheiro. Eu nem me surpreendia mais em ver como ela era fria com certas coisas. Ela era assim desde que a conheci, quando ainda éramos bebês.

- Em sua maioria – respondi, folheando seu livro.

- Fale, Suzie - disse ela, tirando o livro de minhas mãos.

Eu não havia contado nada sobre o Sirius para ela. Nada mesmo. Nem pretendia contar.

Então, como dava para ver que ela iria me obrigar a falar algo, expus o outro problema que dançava em minha mente há um bom tempo.

- Que se dane - resmunguei.

E abri o bico. Suzannah, sua tagarela...

* * *

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Meu Merlin, ela estava fazendo de novo. Aquilo me deixava irritada. Sempre que ela ficava nervosa para contar alguma coisa, começava a enrolar. O que era contraditório, afinal ela sempre odiou enrolação.

Fechei o livro sobre suas mãos, deixando-o de lado na cama.

- Fale, Suzie.

Ela suspirou e soltou a frase que mais falava quando tinha seus ataques de impulsivismo. E, vou te contar, se um dia encontrar uma pessoa mais impulsiva que ela, faça-me o favor de avisar. Seria manchete da primeira página do Profeta.

- Que se dane - seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. - É o James.

Pára tudo. Como assim? James? Tipo, aquele James? James Potter? Ela iria contar. Sim, ela iria contar tudo. Já não era sem tempo... Então porque fiquei com um aperto no coração, se eu sabia que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria?

- O que tem o Potter?

- Olha, Lily. Eu sei que você diz que não vai com a cara dele porque ele é um galinha, canalha, machão, estúpido e tudo o mais...

- Esqueceu "destruidor de corações".

- Você sabe muito bem que todas as garotas que ficaram com ele sabiam que não havia compromisso. Ele sempre deixou isso bem claro. Elas mesmas destruíram seus próprios corações, pensando estar vivendo algo que não existia. E, se você parasse com esse preconceito anti-marotos, veria como ele é legal. Um ótimo amigo, na verdade.

Meu Deus, não havia como ofender Potter na frente de Suzie, ela sempre tinha um discurso pronto. Apesar de que, lá no fundo, eu sabia que havia verdade em suas palavras. Mas eu não tinha culpa se ela estava apaixonada.

Suzie suspirou, exausta. A preocupação inundava seus olhos.

- Acontece, Lily, que eu acho que ele está fazendo tudo isso por você.

De repente, tudo ficou embaçado. Eu só ouvia as batidas do meu coração e nada mais.

Devo dizer que, naquele momento, o meu coração estava acelerado. Até demais para o assunto _Potter_.

Tum-tum.

Mas eu não conseguia entender...

Tum-tum.

O que eu tinha a ver com o relacionamento deles?

Tum-tum.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei ali encarando minha "amiga".

Tenho menos idéia ainda de como encontrei minha voz para falar.

Mas falei.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Quero dizer, como assim? Ela não estava com ele? Eu estava confusa.

- Quero dizer que ele está completamente para baixo, ele se sente derrotado. Pense bem na vida dele: seu pai morreu quando ele tinha dez anos. Desde então, começou a tentar se distrair com o quadribol, e, mais tarde, com as garotas, mas não teve sucesso, porque nenhuma delas realmente o compreendia. Então ele se apaixonou por você, mas só levou fora depois de fora. Agora chegaram os alunos novos, com seus segredos e mistérios. E aquele Harry o derrota não só na frente dos melhores amigos dele, como também na _sua_ frente. E você nem ao menos se mexe, fica lá parada. Você não acha que ele já sofreu demais?

Naquele momento, nós duas deixávamos as lágrimas escorrerem por nossos rostos. Bia já havia deitado com seus fones de ouvido que dei em seu aniversário, então ela nem percebeu a elevação na voz de Suzie. Mas a parte não afetada pelas emoções do meu cérebro se perguntou se Mione não teria acordado. De sua cama, apenas silêncio. Voltei meus olhos para Suzie. Ela estava completamente desesperada. Eu não a via assim desde a morte do seu gato quatro anos atrás. Ela o tinha desde que nasceu.

- Lily, eu preciso de uma resposta clara e objetiva. E, por favor, seja sincera, não só comigo, mas consigo mesma.

- Resposta para quê? - a minha cabeça dava voltas. O mundo havia enlouquecido. E sem aviso prévio.

Ela suspirou.

- Você gosta do James?

Não sei o que aconteceu naquele momento. Pensei que iria desmaiar, com a visão tão embaçada. Então percebi que eram as minhas lágrimas.

Porque nunca pensei nisso antes?

Gostar de James Potter.

Então várias imagens invadiram a minha mente.

_- Já disse que não, Potter!_

_- E eu já disse que eu mudei, Lily. Me dê uma chance!_

_- Você é uma criança, Potter. Não sabe sequer o significado da palavra chance!_

_- Você não vai acreditar no que eu soube - murmurou uma aluna da Corvinal para outra da Lufa-Lufa.._

_- O quê?_

_- Parece que James parou de sair com as garotas._

_-Como?!_

_Quando Potter passou por mim, eu já ia começar a reclamar da sua presença, como usualmente acontecia, quando ele simplesmente olhou para mim, cumprimentou Suzie e continuou seu caminho._

_- O que aconteceu com ele? - resmunguei, tentando fazer pouco caso._

_- Ele está **cansado** - respondeu, séria._

_Era sexta-feira de sol, quando todas as aulas terminavam mais cedo, e todos estavam lá fora, se divertindo. Eu ia fazer o mesmo, já que minhas amigas haviam sumido da face de Hogwarts, iria pegar um livro que havia deixado no dormitório para ler sobre a sombra de alguma árvore._

_Quando passava pelo quadro, porém, vi uma cena infeliz: dois morenos abraçados. A princípio, não fiquei preocupada. Depois, porém, reconheci aqueles cabelos longos que chegavam até quase a cintura e o dono dos cabelos arrepiados em que ela estava abraçada. Saí de lá pasma. Não, essa não era a palavra certa. Naquele momento, não pude identificar aquele sentimento. Agora me pergunto se era ciúme... ou sentimento de traição. Eu realmente nunca esperava ver Suzie com Potter. Aquilo foi demais. Ela parecia tão certa de que ele era como um "irmão" para ela._

_É, irmão, conta outra._

_Mantive isso em segredo: quem era eu para me meter na vida deles?_

Acho que agora encontrei outro significado para o **cansaço** de Potter. Teria ele cansado de... mim?

Voltei meus olhos para cima e percebi que minha amiga me encarava.

- Eu... eu não sei - murmurei.

- Lily - falou ela, pegando minha mão - , você sabe que eu amo tanto você quanto o James como se fossem meus irmãos. Mas não posso deixar que isso continue. Eu preciso saber se você sente algo por ele ou não. Porque, se sim, ótimo, poderemos dar um jeito nisso. Mas se não, eu vou precisar cuidar de mais de um coração partido. E preciso parar isso agora, antes que tudo se torne insuportável - as lágrimas caíam solitárias sobre a pele morena de Suzie, marcando-a como se fosse sangue.

Suzie fungou.

Agora eu estava confusa. Ela queria ficar com ele ou não? Percebi, então, que nos últimos dois anos, não só estive maltratando o coração do Potter, como também o meu mesmo e o de minha melhor amiga. Eu era detestável. Sim, era isso: ela amava ele, mas ele me amava! Não, não, um Maroto não ama. Ai, meu Deus, porque isso acontecia justo comigo?

- Tudo bem, vamos dormir. Está tarde. Amanhã continuamos com isso – disse Suzie.

Então levantou-se, trocou de roupa e deitou-se em sua cama. Eu ainda podia ouvir algumas fungadas ocasionais.

Por favor, diga que isso era TPM.

Escrevi, como sempre, todos os meus pensamentos no meu diário.

Relendo tudo, apenas um pensamento passou em minha mente:

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Por Merlin com cueca samba-canção rosa pink e estampa de patinhos. O que diabos estava acontecendo nesse colégio? No dia seguinte ao duelo, todos pareciam diferentes. Só para ter uma noção:

James estava mais sério que o normal.

Suzie estava em um clima muito estranho com Lily. - Teriam brigado? - Sem contar pelos olhos inchados. - Acho que aquilo sim era culpa minha. Eu tinha que falar com ela. Logo.

Mattheis e seus amigos não se desgrudavam - isso não era novidade - o estranho era que eles simplesmente não conversavam. Strongfort e Granger ficavam abraçados, olhando para os lados, pensando sabe-se lá o quê. Mattheis constantemente olhava pela janela, encarava seus amigos, meneava a cabeça. Sempre no mais pleno silêncio.

E eu... bem, eu também estava mal.

Depois da noite de ontem, então, fiquei pior ainda.

_/Flashback/_

**Narrado por James Potter**

_Logo depois da saída de Suzie e Bia, eu já me preparava para deitar. Fui parado, porém, por Sirius, sentando-se no lugar deixado por Suzie._

_- Preciso falar com você._

_Olhei cansado para ele e sentei-me ao seu lado. Sério, eu deveria cobrar pelas consultas como terapeuta. Se eu fosse trouxa, acho que me daria bem nessa carreira._

_- O que foi?_

_- É sobre a Suzie... e eu._

_- Como assim? Vocês estão... juntos? - levantei uma sobrancelha._

_- É... bem, sim._

_- Desde quando?! - Merlin! Era por isso que a Suzie estava daquele jeito. Sirius ficou com ela, usou-a e terminou. Eu nunca pensei que aconteceria isso com eles._

_- Uns dois meses atrás._

_Observei Mattheis passando por nós, evitando nosso olhar. Ele foi para o banheiro e voltei a encarar Sirius, agora com um olhar totalmente sério._

_- Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, você não pode brincar com o coração dela! Se fizer isso, haverão conseqüências terríveis – sussurrei._

_- Não, James, você não entende..._

_- Você que não entende, Sirius. Ela me confessou estar apaixonada por você há um tempo!_

_/"Flashback in Flashback"/_

_Era uma tarde de sexta-feira, lá fora estava ensolarado e todos estavam aproveitando o tempo para relaxar. Eu havia acabado de deixar Remus com Bia na biblioteca. Voltei para o Salão Comunal, a fim de buscar o pomo de ouro e ficar sem fazer nada além de encará-lo sob a sombra de uma árvore. Era sempre bom para relaxar._

_No meio do caminho, porém, percebi que o Salão não estava totalmente vazio._

_Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona virada para a janela. Estava encolhida e abraçava os joelhos, fazendo seus longos cabelos negros caírem sobre seu rosto._

_- Hey, Maninha, o que está fazendo aqui num dia tão lindo? - perguntei, sentando-me no parapeito da janela e ficando de frente para ela. Assim pude confirmar minha dúvida: ela estava chorando._

_- O dia está péssimo - fungou ela, sem levantar o olhar._

_Devo comentar que, em nove anos de amizade, eu só vi ela chorar duas vezes: uma quando o gato dela morreu há quatro anos - ela realmente amava aquele gato. A outra vez foi quando o meu pai morreu. Ela havia se acostumado a passar dias e dias lá em casa, e sempre encarou ele como seu pai também, afinal o dela morreu logo antes de ela me conhecer, aos oito anos. Comecei a me perguntar quem teria morrido dessa vez._

_- O que está acontecendo, Suzannah? - perguntei levantando seu rosto._

_Naquele momento, ela se jogou sobre mim e me abraçou com força._

_- James, eu não sei o que fazer... Não agüento mais isso... Eu não deveria ter deixado isso chegar tão longe, eu... - chorou, com sua voz abafada sob minha camisa._

_- Hey, calma aí! Respira, tá bom?_

_Ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Deixei ela chorar por alguns minutos em meu colo - colo de irmão mais velho, tem melhor?_

_Naquele momento, alguém entrou pelo quadro, mas, ao ver a cena, saiu logo. Não pude identificar quem era, mas acho que vi um brilho vermelho.¹_

_Quando vi que Suzie estava mais calma, soltei-a._

_- Tudo bem, agora me conte o que está acontecendo._

_- James, você tem que prometer que nunca vai dizer isso a ninguém. - disse ela, com a voz rouca._

_- Claro que não vou dizer, você sabe que pode confiar em mim._

_- Você não pode contar isso ao Sirius!_

_Encarei-a seriamente._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você vai me achar uma estúpida!_

_Olhei indignado para ela._

_- Espera aí! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? A Suzannah que eu conheço nunca se abalaria pelo que os outros pensam ou falam sobre ela! Aliás, a Suzannah que eu conheço é dura na queda._

_Ela soltou uma risada. Tudo bem, isso já era alguma coisa._

_- Tudo bem, agora diga - repeti, em tom amável._

_- Eu..... eu estou... eu..._

_- Fala, Suzannah._

_- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sirius! Pronto, falei._

_Naquele momento, trocamos olhares, como uma conversa silenciosa. Estávamos em grandes problemas: ela amava o meu melhor amigo, e eu, a melhor amiga dela. Ambos, amores impossíveis._

_E aquela foi a terceira vez, em nove anos, que a vi chorar._

_/Fim do "Flashback in Flashback"/_

_Senti-me mal por ter contado o segredo dela, mas não pude ficar calado. Ele era meu melhor amigo, mas eu não podia ficar em silêncio assistindo ele machucar a Suzie._

_- É o que estou tentando dizer, James: eu amo ela!_

_Tá bom, aquilo mudava tudo._

_/Fim do Flashback/

* * *

_

¹ Só para deixar claro: o brilho vermelho refere-se a um certo cabelo ruivo, ok?

**N/A:** Olá, meu público querido! Não, não atirem tomates, acabei de lavar o cabelo! T.T

Quero dizer, eu demorei, mas como diz o ditado: Antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Certo? -.-'

Bom, esse negócio de Flashback in Flashback é confuso, mas inteligível, certo?

Devo dizer que vocês devem esse capítulo à Cristal Evans, por ter enchido meu ego a ponto de me convencer a postar. Não que o resto de vocês não tenha resmungado, implorado ou até me ameaçado de morte – encara AkatsukiOwner-sama. Aliás, maninha, cadê os meus reiviews?

Gente, mutirão agora: Só posto o próximo cap quando vcs convencerem a minha beta e querida maninha a deixar seu querido reviewzinho... Conto com vocês.

Mas, no todo, vocês não podem reclamar de mim, pq os capítulos estão ficando maiores – mesmo que ainda pequenos... - e eu me desdobro em duas pra mandar essa fic para seus pc's maravilhosos... Eu estava cheia de provas – sim, eu tenho duas provas toda quarta-feira – e em recuperação bimestral em pt, mat e hist... Sim, matérias que eu odeio com a minha alma... u.u

Mas eu ainda assim sou multifuncional – exemplo:

No momento, estou:

- Lutando contra o pc pq não tah baixando uma musica do James Blunt  
- Assistindo o Jô – sim, é de madrugada, me condenem se quiserem... Mas quantos de vcs não estão lendo isso de madrugada tb?  
- Escrevendo isso... XP  
- Lendo e comentando no mega cap da mega fic da mega autora Cristal Evans – Cristal, o que seria de mim sem suas fics para me inspirar?  
- Ainda estou lutando contra o pc...  
- Tentando comer, mas não consigo desgrudar os dedos do teclado  
- James Blunt, kd voceeee????  
- Imaginando quantos reviews eu vou receber por esse capítulo  
- Ficando com ódio da OI por ter pego fogo no seu prédio e me deixado sem internet por um dia... Agradeçam o atraso para a OI e a Brasil Telecom... u.u' *Nanda sonhando - pesadelando - com menininhas das propagandas da OI dizendo com suas vozinhas meiguinhas: Oi!*  
- Ain, DESISTO! O JAMES BLUNT DEFINITIVAMENTE ESCAFUNDIU-SE DA FACE DA EXISTÊNCIA DO PLANETA AZUL!!! u.u'

Bem, antes que esse N/A fique maior que a fic, aqui deixo vcs... Agradecendo plenamente aos comentários e pedindo para me deixarem nos 155, conseguem isso? Confio em vcs! ^.^

Beijões

Nanda Evans

(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

_PS:_ Resposta aos reviews anonimos no proximo cap, ok? Mesmo assim, obrigada a todos: Victorie, carol mamoru, Ale, Hannah, Caroline Wilde, Srta. Suzie Evans, Byakuya Uchiha, Kalliope-san, Shakinha, melguinha3, Layla black, Cristal Evans, Branca Takarai.

_PPS:_ Ahh, antes que eu esqueça: Tenho duas capas para a fic no meu profile, quem quiser conferir... ^.^ - todas by myself. XD

**N/B:** Yay, capítulo 8! Finalmente, _finalmente_ começou a competição! Hsauhsuahsa... E aí, o que estão achando? É, eu sei, é um capítulo meio deprê, mas é porque todos os romances estão evoluindo \o/, mas logo logo, tudo melhora. Então comentem, pleeeease. Até a próxima!


	11. Capítulo Nove: A Caça ao Tesouro

_**Observações:** 1. Só pra esclarecer, eu ainda não repostei os capítulos, por falta de tempo. Mas logo o farei.  
2. Dessa vez não tem dois. =P_

_**Disclaimer:** Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. suauhsauhsaus

* * *

_

"_Senti-me mal por ter contado o segredo dela, mas não pude ficar calado. Ele era meu melhor amigo, mas eu não podia ficar em silêncio assistindo ele machucar a Suzie._

_- É o que estou tentando dizer, James: eu amo ela!_

_Tá bom, aquilo mudava tudo."_

* * *

"No livro da vida não se volta, quando se quer, a página já lida, para melhor entendê-la; nem pode-se fazer a pausa necessária à reflexão." Lucíola – José de Alencar

* * *

Capítulo Nove:

**A Caça ao Tesouro**

- Tudo bem, amanhã é a caça ao tesouro, já escolheram o que vão usar? - perguntou Harry.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na Sala Precisa, que, no momento, apresentava-se como uma mini-biblioteca confortável.

- Bom, nós não tivemos muita escolha, afinal não trouxemos muita bagagem para o passado - constatou Ron.

- Então...?

- Nós pegamos a herança de Dumbledore - disse Hermione, mostrando o pequeno livro de contos com a encadernação manchada e descascada em alguns pontos.

Todos pararam por um minuto, pensando no quanto aquele livrinho os havia ajudado, e o quão verdadeiras suas palavras poderiam ser.

- Você levava isso no bolso? - perguntou Harry, surpreso.

A menina sorriu.

- Na _bolsa _- corrigiu, mostrando a pequena bolsa de festa, reformada para um modelo mais discreto.

Harry imaginou quantas coisas ela não teria guardado ali dentro.

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar - sorriu ela.

- Quantos quilos pesa isso? - perguntou Ron, pegando a bolsa e fazendo uma falsa careta.

Todos riram.

- Não está tão pesada assim - disse Hermione, pegando a bolsa de volta.

Harry voltou os olhos para o amigo.

- Então você trouxe...

- ... o desiluminador - completou o ruivo, mostrando o pequeno objeto com aparência de isqueiro.

- Você não acha que esse é um artefato muito valioso para colocar na caça? - perguntou Hermione.

- Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? Os Marotos roubarem ele? - ironizou Ron.

- É, eles podem não ter ido muito com a nossa cara, mas não vão roubar nada. Pelo menos, não os três que estão participando. Vocês conhecem eles, não são assim - disse Harry.

- Bom, e você, Harry, o que vai usar?

O "ex-moreno" sorriu, tirando uma bolinha dourada do bolso.

- O pomo? Assim parece que nós combinamos - riu Ron. - Essa caça deveria chamar-se "A Caça aos Tesouros de Dumbledore".

Os três riram novamente.

Haviam decidido apenas conversar quando estivessem totalmente a sós. Não podiam correr riscos.

- Agora precisamos decidir os locais onde serão escondidos e as pistas - disse Harry.

- Por isso estamos aqui - disse Hermione, sinalizando a sala. - Esses livros falam sobre pistas e coisas do gênero - e pegou um livro próximo, folheando-o.

* * *

- Então, já decidiram o que vão esconder? - perguntou Remus, sentando-se na poltrona da Sala Precisa.

O local estava transformado no QGM - Quartel General dos Marotos. Sempre que eles precisavam se concentrar em algo, iam para lá. Foi lá onde passaram noites e noites em claro, estudando Animagia.

A sala tinha uma mesa redonda grande de mogno no centro, rodeada por poltronas confortáveis.

- Sim - respondeu Sirius.

- Sim, mas ainda não providenciei - disse James.

- Melhor se apressar, Pontas, precisamos esconder até amanhã - disse Remus.

- Eu sei, Aluado, eu faço isso num instante. O que você trouxe?

Remus ficou um pouco corado e repousou um livro sobre a mesa. Sirius esticou-se sobre ela e pegou o livro.

- _Animagia Avançada_? - perguntou.

Aquele fora o livro que dera o xeque-mate para que eles conseguissem completar a animagia.

Todos sorriram. Não havia necessidade de explicação, todos tinham plena consciência de que Remus os agradecia imensamente por terem feito tanto por ele.

- E você, Sirius? - perguntou Remus.

Peter não estava na reunião, pois eles sabiam que não poderiam deixar que chegasse outra garota bonita, e ele abrisse sua boca como uma gaveta destrancada. Não que o rato tenha se preocupado muito com isso, afinal ele teria mais tempo para apreciar o jantar calmamente.

O moreno sorriu e tirou uma correntinha dourada do bolso, com um delicado P em seu centro.

James pegou a pequena pulseirinha.

- Você trouxe isso para Hogwarts? - sorriu.

- Claro. É a prova de que eu tenho uma família verdadeira.

- Essa não é aquela pulseirinha que a sra. Potter te deu quando você se mudou para a casa do James? - perguntou Remus.

- Sim, esse é o símbolo dos Potter. Toda vez que um Potter nasce, ganha uma dessas - explicou James.

- E devo dizer que quando me mudei para lá, renasci e virei um Potter - sorriu Sirius.

- Ser um Black nunca foi motivo de orgulho, né?

Os olhos de Sirius se desiluminaram.

- Os Black são muito arrogantes e prepotentes.

- Sinto um déjà-vu aqui - disse James, pensando em uma certa ruiva. _Arrogante e prepotente._ Eram os adjetivos que ela mais proferia para James em suas discussões caracterizadas por "_Quer sair comigo, ruivinha?_" e "_Não_." e "_Smack_" e "_Paft_".

- Pois é, eu aprendi com ela - disse Sirius, com um meio sorriso.

James suspirou. Aquilo fez ele se lembrar de outro problema.

- Você já falou com a Suzie? - perguntou.

- Ainda não - disse Sirius. - Estou esperando o...

- Não me venha com "estou esperando o momento certo". Vou te contar uma coisa, Sirius: o momento certo é _esse_ momento.

- É. Não posso mais esperar. Mas e você?

- Eu o quê? - perguntou James.

- Qual o seu tesouro?

Ele sorriu e colocou um pequeno frasco sobre a mesa.

- Ele está vazio - constatou Remus.

- Bem notado - brincou Sirius.

James sorriu enquanto pegava sua varinha e a encostava sobre sua têmpora.

Da ponta da varinha, saiu um fio prateado, nem líquido nem gasoso, que foi depositado dentro do vidro.

- Qual é a sua lembrança? - perguntou Remus, curioso.

- O natal passado - respondeu simplesmente.

Todos sorriram.

O natal anterior tinha sido o melhor da vida deles. Todos estavam juntos: James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Suzie, Lily e Bia.

Suzie havia obrigado as amigas a passarem o natal em sua casa, mas não havia avisado sobre a vinda dos Marotos. Foi uma noite muito divertida e inesquecível. Apesar dos gritos por parte de uma ruiva e das sucedidas onomatopéias produzidas (_Smack_ seguido por _Paft_) sob um visgo.

- Tudo bem, está na hora de decidir onde esconder nossos pertences - disse Remus.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, todos se juntaram novamente no Salão Comunal.

- Todos já escreveram as pistas? - perguntou Suzie, séria.

Fazia tempo que ninguém a via sorrir.

Como Remus estava participando dessa competição, ela tomou posse do poder de "juíza".

- Sim - respondeu Harry, passando o pergaminho selado para James e recebendo outro em troca.

- Muito bem, as regras são as seguintes: assim que o trio conseguir o primeiro tesouro, volta para cá, o deposita sobre essa mesa e toca o sino - disse, sinalizando um sininho dourado sobre a mesa. - Quando o sino for tocado, essas pulseiras que vou dar a vocês irão acender uma das três luzes, significando que o time adversário já encontrou um tesouro. Quando as três luzes acenderem, a caça acaba. Vocês deram uma pista que levará ao primeiro tesouro, que terá outra pista e assim por diante. Essas pistas estão lacradas, e só serão liberadas depois de o sino ser tocado - finalizou Suzie.

- Todas menos as primeiras pistas, obviamente - acrescentou Bia, em tom óbvio.

Todos se encararam. Aquilo seria muito... diferente.

- Muito bem, quando eu disser "já", podem abrir os pergaminhos e iniciar a busca. Podem ir para os seus lugares, vocês me ouvirão pelas pulseiras.

Os dois grupos se dirigiram cada um para uma sala do sétimo andar.

- Lembrando os agradecimentos à Lily, por ter ajudado com as pulseiras e o sino - soou a voz de Suzie pelas pulseiras. - Um, dois, três e... Já!

* * *

James abriu o pergaminho e leu os dizeres.

- "_Vai e vem, vai e vem à procura de um tempo escondido. Onde está minha infância?"_.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Sala Precisa. Também conhecida como Sala do Vai e Vem - disse Remus.

- Vamos lá.

Os três saíram correndo.

* * *

Harry, assim que ouviu a licença de Suzie para começar, abriu o pergaminho.

- "_Para ter corpo saudável, antes precisa-se alimentar a mente. Na cozinha das letras você encontra a sabedoria..." - _leu.

- Está na cara que é a biblioteca... Talvez um livro... Tá, mas eles não vão dar uma pista concreta sobre o que é? - perguntou Hermione, analisando as frases mentalmente.

Harry levantou os olhos do pergaminho e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sirius deu um jeito de nos dar a pista – disse, reconhecendo a caligrafia diferente na última palavra do pergaminho.

- Como ele fez isso? - perguntou Ron, curioso.

* * *

Enquanto corriam pelos corredores, Remus virou-se para Sirius.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você escreveu aquilo na pista.

- É a única coisa que eu pensei que poderia ajudar eles a descobrirem que era sobre animagia.

- Tá, mas aquilo? - perguntou Remus, meio risonho.

Sirius apenas sorriu.

* * *

- E então? - perguntou Hermione.

- "_Miau."_

- Hã? - exclamou Ron.

- É isso o que diz: _"Para ter um corpo saudável, antes precisa-se alimentar a mente. Na cozinha das letras você encontra a sabedoria. Miau!"_

Hermione arrancou o pergaminho de suas mãos.

- Ele é muito pirado - disse em tom de reprovação combinado com diversão, enquanto Ron ria abertamente.

* * *

- Tudo bem, e agora? - perguntou Sirius, encarando o local.

Os Marotos haviam entrado na Sala Precisa, onde eles pensariam que poderiam esconder alguma coisa. O problema era que o lugar era imenso, cheio de objetos diversos.

- Eles falaram de infância. Procurem algo que lembre vocês da infância - disse Remus, andando pelas prateleiras.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até James se pronunciar.

- Isso serve? - perguntou ele, pegando um livro antigo em uma prateleira empoeirada. - A prateleira está cheia de pó, mas o livro está limpo, o que indica que é recente.

- Deixe-me ver - disse Remus aproximando-se. - _"Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo." - _leu.

- Parece que encontramos - sorriu Sirius.

Todos se encararam por um breve momento e rapidamente voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

- Ah, legal - disse Ron. - Vocês realmente esperam encontrar um determinado livro aqui?

Os três encaravam a biblioteca, com os mais diversos livros encarando-os.

- Mione, é com você - disse Harry.

A garota começou a andar pelos corredores, avaliando as palavras que nomeavam cada corredor. De repente, ela parou e sorriu.

Seus amigos a alcançaram.

- E então?

- _Miau_: Animagia - apontou a placa.

- Ah, ótimo, reduzimos nossas chances de um milhão para duzentos livros. Como saberemos qual é?

Harry ergueu a varinha.

- _Revelium_.

Bem no fundo, na última prateleira inferior, um livro solitário brilhou.

- _Animagia Avançada_ - leu Hermione. - Pensei que esse livro fosse proibido para menores de idade. O que faz na biblioteca de Hogwarts?

- Bom, algum jeito eles deram para virar animagos - disse Harry.

- Encontramos - comemorou Ron.

Nesse momento, a primeira luz de suas pulseiras acendeu.

- Parece que não fomos os únicos - disse Hermione.

Então os três saíram da biblioteca e correram para o Salão Comunal.

* * *

- Okay - disse James, depois de tocar o sino. - Hora do próximo.

Remus abriu a brochura do livro e pegou o pedaço dobrado de pergaminho.

- _"Quando a necessidade chamar, você terá que correr. Mas cuidado: Apesar de iluminado, o lugar pode estar assombrado." _Essa eu não sei.

- Banheiro? - perguntou Sirius.

- Agora, Sirius? Porque não foi antes? - perguntou Bia, sentada ali perto.

Suzie, Lily, Bia e Peter estavam assistindo tudo por uma bola de cristal, enfeitiçada para mostrar os dois times.

- Vocês não tem noção de como isso é divertido! - exclamou Peter. - Pena que não tem som - falou, cutucando o cristal.

Sirius ignorou o amigo.

- Não, o que eu quis dizer é que quando a necessidade chama, nós vamos ao banheiro!

- Tá, e a parte da assombração? Fantasma é o que não falta em Hogwarts.

- Tem o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme - disse James.

- Isso, como eu fui esquecer! - disse Remus.

E assim, os Marotos foram em busca do segundo tesouro.

* * *

- Eles já... foram atrás do... segundo tesouro? - arfou Ron, tocando a capa do livro de Hermione sobre a mesa.

- Aham. Vocês estão atrasados - disse Bia. - Mas vocês foram bem com o livro de Animagia.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Harry, tocando o sino.

- Ali - Suzie, que abraçava seus joelhos sobre uma poltrona do outro lado do Salão Comunal, apontou a bola de cristal, espiando ocasionalmente para ver se havia alguma novidade na caça.

- Vocês estavam vendo tudo? - perguntou Hermione, entrando em pânico.

- Mas não tem som - resmungou Peter, ainda cutucando a bola, como se ali fosse encontrar um botão de volume.

Hermione suspirou, pegando o livro de animagia.

- Pettigrew, isso não é uma televisão - reclamou Lily, tirando o cristal de seu alcance.

- Uma o quê?

- Uma televisão! Francamente, você presta atenção na aula de Estudo Trouxa?

O trio ignorou a discussão que se seguia ali e leu as duas frases.

- _"Depois de alimentar a mente, hora de alimentar o corpo. Que tal um docinho?"_

- Cozinha! - exclamou Ron.

- Iiih, um fica apertado no meio da prova e resolve tirar água do joelho, agora o outro fica com fome - disse Peter. - Vocês estão realmente levando isso a sério?

- É verdade! Vamos lá! - disse Harry, ignorando o outro.

* * *

A luz de suas pulseiras já havia acendido, mas os Marotos continuavam andando pelo banheiro.

- Acharam alguma coisa? - perguntou James, dando a volta nas pias pela sétima vez.

- Não - respondeu Remus, que verificava a janela.

- Sirius? - perguntou James.

Remus e James ouviram uma descarga e viram Sirius saindo de um cubículo.

Ambos o encararam.

- Que foi, eu estava apertado!

Os dois continuavam encarando-o.

- Brincadeira! - riu Sirius, mostrando um pequeno objeto prateado.

- Você encontrou! Sim, um isqueiro se encaixa: ele ilumina as coisas. - disse James, aproximando-se.

- Ah, eu se fosse você, esperava eu lavar isso antes de tocar - disse Sirius, segurando o pequeno objeto com as pontas dos dedos, como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

- Sirius, que nojo!

- Não é isso! - gritou, ofendido. - Ele estava na caixa de descarga! _Aquamenti_. - disse, largando o aparente isqueiro sob o jorro d'água saído de sua varinha.

* * *

- Vocês estão pensando no que eu estou pensando? - perguntou Harry.

Os três haviam chegado à conclusão de que deveria estar escondido em algum doce. Quando chegaram na cozinha, porém, perceberam que era véspera de Halloween. A cozinha estava entupida de doces de todos os tipos.

- Espere, vamos dar um jeito. Eu é que não vou procurar em um por um. - disse Hermione, aproximando-se de uma elfa.

- Com licença, você conhece os Marotos?

- Sim, senhorita, Clebi conhece os Marotos.

- Você pode me dizer se viu eles aqui nos últimos dias? Talvez tenham deixado algo aqui.

A pequena arregalou seus olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis.

- Clebi não pode dizer, não, senhorita! O moreno de óculos redondos pediu ontem para Clebi não falar nada.

- Obrigada, Clebi. - sorriu Hermione.

A elfa saiu xingando a si mesma, e Hermione virou-se para os amigos.

- É o lugar certo, sim.

- Bem, já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar - disse Ron, pegando um bolinho de chocolate de uma bandeja que um elfo que passava por ali levava e dando uma mordida.

- Ron, isso não é hora de com... Que foi?

Hermione observou seu namorado olhar abobalhado para o bolinho.

- Acho que... - disse ele, mexendo no recheio e tirando algo dali - eu achei.

Então puxou um pergaminho enrolado de dentro do bolinho, junto com uma correntinha dourada com um P gravado.

- Isso foi muita sorte - disse Harry assombrado.

- Eles pegaram pesado com essa: por acaso imaginaram que nós iríamos comer um por um? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto eles entravam em uma passagem para o sétimo andar.

- Isso não seria tão ruim - riu Ron.

Nesse momento, a segunda luz da pulseira acendeu.

- Droga, vamos nos apressar.

* * *

- Vamos ver a próxima - disse Remus, depois de soltar o sininho.

Sirius abriu o "isqueiro" e pegou um pedaço amassado de pergaminho, retirando seu lacre.

- _"Astúcia e inteligência levam à vitória. Asas douradas determinam o final."_

- Quadribol - disse James, sem exitar. - Vamos ao Campo.

Eles já se viravam para o quadro, quando James parou abruptamente.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius.

James apontou para a morena sentada a um canto afastado, apreciando a vista da janela.

- Quando você vai falar com ela? - sussurrou James.

- Logo. Juro.

* * *

Harry liderava seus amigos pela passagem, quando parou de andar.

- Que foi? - perguntou Ron.

- Shhhh!

Os três viram os Marotos passarem por outra passagem ali perto.

- Aquela vai para o primeiro andar. Eles são rápidos.

- Se você se mover, Harry, nós também seremos.

Os três entraram no Salão Comunal e tocaram o sininho.

- _"Sob calmas águas reluz a memória de um passado que jamais voltará."_

- Essa me pegou - disse Ron.

- O Lago da Lula Gigante - disse Harry.

Os dois o encararam.

- Conhecem alguma outra água onde pode estar escondida a memória de alguém?

- O banheiro dos monitores.

- Aquelas águas podem ser tudo, menos calmas - respondeu Harry, pensando em todas as torneiras de inúmeras (N/B: in)utilidades.

- Lá vamos nós de novo - disse Ron, voltando a passar pelo retrato, onde a Mulher Gorda resmungou algo sobre tomarem uma poção para insônia.

* * *

- Ah, que bom que o campo é pequenininho! - disse Sirius sarcástico, observando a imensidão verde à sua volta.

- _"Astúcia e inteligência levam à vitória. Asas douradas determinam o final." - _relembrou Remus, olhando o campo - Talvez a astúcia e a inteligência refiram-se à Corvinal.

- O vestiário! - disse James, correndo para lá.

* * *

- Ah, que bom que o lago é pequenininho! - disse Ron sarcástico, observando a imensidão azul à sua volta. (_N/A: Alguém mais sentiu um déjà-vu aí? =D~ N/B: Hshauhsuasa, pelo menos eles são sincronizados e têm idéias parecidas, os dois trios =])_

Harry começou a rodear o lago, observando as águas calmas.

- Tentem achar um brilho prateado - disse de repente.

- Brilho prateado?

- Sim, eu acho que eles realmente colocaram uma _lembrança_ aí dentro.

* * *

- Pelo amor de Deus, não destruam o vestiário! - exclamou Remus, observando seus amigos voando pelo recinto, procurando desesperadamente.

- _"Asas douradas determinam o final"_ - repetiu James, passando as mãos pelos armários.

Então pegou sua varinha.

- _Accio_ pomo de ouro!

Um brilho dourado veio voando da última fileira de armários, indo parar diretamente na mão de James, tão acostumado a segurar aquela bolinha.

- _ENCONTREI!_

* * *

- Acharam? - perguntou Harry, de uma ponta do lago.

- Aí depende - disse Ron, aproximando-se de Harry.

- De quê?

- Eu achei os Marotos! - disse apontando três vultos correndo na escuridão a vários metros de distância.

- Droga! Estava fácil demais o pomo - resmungou Hermione, aproximando-se também.

Os três vultos entraram no castelo.

- _ENCONTREI! _- gritou Ron, puxando um vidrinho debaixo da água.

Os três correram desesperadamente pelas passagens.

Quando chegaram no quadro da Mulher Gorda, porém, a terceira luz acendeu.

* * *

**N/A: **Apenas para explicar o motivo da demora: Sim, eu sei que vcs excederam as minhas expectativas com tantos reviews, e eu estou muito agradecida por isso! Eu estava pronta para postar esse cap, mas há alguns dias, fiquei doente. Não, não é conto da carochinha, sério mesmo. Sábado fui parar no hospital com adoráveis 40 graus de febre. Graças a Deus não era nada muito grave, apenas uma daquela terríveis viroses. Sabem como é, o clima no RS nessa época do ano é terrível. Para piorar, quando saí do meu jejum de internet – por conta da ordem de repouso dada pela médica – a minha internet simplesmente deu pau! Então, eu espero que vocês estejam lendo isso em bem pouco tempo, o que significaria que a minha internet voltou e que todos ficamos felizes: vocês com o novo cap e eu com os reviews de vocês! Bom, agora que eu estou melhor de saúde – mas infelizmente perdi muita coisa importante no colégio nos últimos dias – espero que vocês realmente me dêem esse presente de melhoras: Reviews, reviews, reviews!  
Bem, agora vem o N/A do cap que eu tinha escrito antes de ficar doente.

Hey, gente!  
Bom, aqui está a caça, com muito humor, betada e fresquinha!  
Eu particularmente gosto bastante desse capítulo. ^.^  
O que não significa que eu não queira saber da opinião de vcs! O que acharam? Ótimo, excede as expectativas, bom, ruim, péssimo, trasgo? Sintam-se à vontade para expressar suas opiniões! Comentários são muito bem vindos! Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardem emoções, pois a competição está chegando ao fim... Tchan tchan thcan ran! Quem irá ganhar? Não deixem de acompanhar o próximo capítulo nesse mesmo canal, nesse mesmo horário! Tá, deixando a síndrome de Chaves pra lá... Façam suas apostas: Marotos ou Trio Maravilha?  
Agora que empatou, dá pra ficar na dúvida, certo?  
Tudo bem, antes que – novamente – o N/A fique maior que o cap, me despeço aqui!  
Beijões a todos que lêem e/ou comentam e/ou favoritam a mim ou a minha fic e/ou alertam ambos.

Valeu demais a quem comenta: **Fefa Black, Victorie, Hannah, Srta. Suzie Evans, Shakinha, Carolzynha LF, Cristal Evans, gaby granger, Marydf Evans Cullen, Hitomi, Doidinha Prongs, AkatsukiOwner-sama, Paulinha Potter Cullen, Vanessa-Chaan, Janne Potter, Malu,Caroline Wilde, Zuuily, Clah Black Evans, Laís, Dedéia**.

Meus agradecimentos também a todos que me favoritaram/alertaram a minha fic desde o primeiro cap: _Estrela Polar, Bela Evans Potter, Nine Potter, Mrs. Mandy Black, Perseus Fire, Katyna Choovanski, Thaty, Caroline Evans Potter, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Lara Lynx Black, Elein, melguinha3, Inaclara, AkatsukiOwner-sama, '- JeH S. Black -', L. Malfoy, Mari lP., Leh Evans, lady-chan, Dione Jordan, Julie Padfoot, Mione Gucci, Anggie, Cristal Evans, BellaBlack15, Andialej, Shakinha, Flavio S. Weasley, Marismylle, Doidinha Prongs, Anabella Potter, Branca Takarai, Yuufu, Marydf Evans Cullen, Caroline Wilde, Manda Cullen, gaby granger, Paulinha Potter Cullen, Barbara Bouvier. _Pena que metade de vcs não me deu sua opinião sobre a história! -.-  
Obrigada a todos vcs! Cês viram que graças a vcs, cheguei nos 160 _reviews_? *-* Então eu vou abusar mais um bocadinho de vcs! Minha nova meta: 185 reviews! Cês conseguem isso? Eu sei que sim, e confio em vocês! Amo vocês demaaaaais, cês fazem a felicidade do meu dia! Então... **RUMO AOS 185! AVANTE!** **^.^**  
XD~  
Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

**N/B:** Olá, olá a todos! A muito custo, mas chegou o novo cap. Não fiquem bravos com a Nanda, coitadinha, ela realmente tava muito mal essa semana =/  
Eu, pessoalmente, acho que esse é o melhor capítulo de todos até agora, é muito booom! xD  
Foi bem divertido ajudar a criar as pistas, espero que tenham ficado boas. Enjoy e deixem reviews!  
Até a próxima!  
AkatsukiOwner-sama


	12. Capítulo Dez: A Partida de Quadribol

_**Obsevações:** **1.** Capítulo dedicado à Nini Jones/1 Lily Evans por ter tido a coragem de reler essa humilde fic e por ter se disposto a dar o comentário que faltava para eu postar o próximo capítulo (esse cap, no caso). Agradeçam a ela! Eu realmente queria postar esse cap pra vcs, pq eu amo o jeito como cada um de vcs me apoia nessa fic, mas eu cumpro com as minha promessas: 185 reviews e um novo cap no ar! Não serei mais tão má, prometo! XD~  
**2.** Agora não existe mais o Sem Narração, e sim o Narrado por Nanda Evans.  
**3.** Eu queria me desculpar demaaais com vocês pelo erro que eu cometi nos últimos capítulos. Descobri a pouco tempo – o que, não minha opinião como uma super fã Pottermaníaca e escritora de fics dos marotos, era um pecado não ter a informação correta e ainda escrever sobre isso – que o nosso querido e amado Jay, na verdade – segundo tia Jô – era artilheiro do time. Realmente fiquei boba – para não dizer decepcionada – ao descobrir tal fato sobre a vida de um dos meus personagens preferidos assim, no mais. Quero dizer, com todas aquelas passagens na história de que o Harry herdou o dom do pai, e aquela cena dele brincando com o pomo. O que mais eu poderia pensar? Espero que compreendam o fato de a autora que vos fala ser humana e, portanto, sujeita a erros tanto quanto qualquer outro. Desculpo-me imensamente pelo erro e espero a compreensão também sobre o fato de que não mudarei isso na fic, pois assim modificaria todo o contexto da história e eu teria que mudar completamente os próximos quatro capítulos, sem contar o final da história. Muito obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura. ~Nanda Evans._

_**Disclaimer:** Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. suauhsauhsaus_

* * *

"_- ACHEI! - gritou Ron, puxando um vidrinho debaixo da água._

_Os três correram desesperadamente pelas passagens._

_Quando chegaram no quadro da Mulher Gorda, porém, a terceira luz acendeu."

* * *

_

"Tento não esquecer que ignorar os fatos não os altera; que o amor, e não o tempo, é que cura as feridas; e que ninguém é perfeito até que você se apaixone por essa pessoa..."

* * *

Capítulo Dez:

**A Partida de Quadribol**

- Isso significa um empate - disse Remus.

- Não, isso significa uma vitória nossa - retrucou James.

- Tá bom, sem discussões. Vamos dormir - disse Sirius, mal-humorado.

* * *

**Narrado por Sirius Black**

No dia seguinte, o clima continuava tenso.

Não que eu ligasse para isso. O que realmente me importava era a Suzannah.

Não sei porque, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar lá e contar para ela.

Eu me sentia mal. Eu via que ela estava séria, contida; na maior parte das vezes, indiferente ao que acontecia à sua volta.

Mas eu simplesmente não me movia.

Tudo mudou quando a aula do dia seguinte acabou e eu fui o último a sair da sala.

Percebi que havia um caderno branco com flores douradas sobre uma mesa. Alguém havia esquecido.

Peguei e o abri para ver se havia identificação. Nada.

Comecei a ler uma página qualquer quando uma palavra me chamou a atenção: Suzannah.

Fiquei nervoso. Finalmente entendi: era um diário.

"_Não entendo ela. Sério. Primeiro fica se agarrando com o Potter no Salão Comunal. Depois vem dizer que a culpa de ele estar mal é minha e que eu deveria ficar com ele. Meu Deus!_

_A Suzannah não se decide!"_

Das cinco frases acima, apenas cinco palavras pairavam em minha mente.

"_Se agarrando com o Potter... Se agarrando com o Potter... Se agarrando com o Potter... Se agarrando com o Potter..."_

As palavras ecoavam cada vez mais alto.

E cada vez que eram repetidas, crescia um buraco dentro de mim.

* * *

**Narrado por Nanda Evans**

Cada dia que se passava significava um aumento na tensão entre os jovens. Cada um com seu motivo, cada um com seu problema.

Poucos estavam imunes àquela tristeza.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo com todo mundo? - perguntou Ron, observando o Salão Comunal cheio, mas apenas cinco jovens do sétimo ano estavam lá - e não trancados em seus dormitórios, ou onde quer que estivessem.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Os Marotos estão totalmente... deprimidos - disse Remus, sentado ao lado do trio, abraçado à Bia.

- Isso tudo foi nossa culpa? - perguntou Mione.

- Como assim? - surpreendeu-se Bia.

- Eles não eram assim antes de nós chegarmos, certo? - falou Harry.

- Não. Mas eu acho que vocês apenas desencadearam o que já era esperado. Hora ou outra isso ia acontecer - disse Remus.

Bia levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim? - perguntou.

- Bom, já era hora de eles crescerem.

Bia sorriu enviesado. Era verdade.

A loira se levantou.

- Vou tentar arrancar a Suzie do dormitório antes que ela mofe.

* * *

**Narrado por Beatriz Lean**

- Tudo bem, não sei quem é você, mas eu quero a minha amiga de volta - disse para a minha amiga morena, enfiada sob as cobertas há mais de duas horas, quando as aulas terminaram.

- Me deixa, Bia - ela falou, com a voz abafada pelas cobertas.

Sentei-me sobre sua cama, abaixando os cobertores e revelando seu rosto.

- Você não vai jantar?

- Não estou com fome.

Olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Então minha ficha caiu.

- Suzannah Felton, eu juro que se você disser que a causa de tudo isso é um garoto, prepare os feitiços para esconder o olho roxo!

Ela riu fracamente, jogando um travesseiro em mim.

- Isso não vale, essa frase é minha!

Ri também.

_/Flashback/_

_Estávamos no primeiro ano quando eu recebi meu primeiro fora._

_Aquele garoto havia me dispensado. O primeiro garoto que eu gostei._

_Fiquei chorando no dormitório._

_Então chegou a Suzannah._

_Nós éramos amigas desde, tipo assim, sempre._

_Quando ela se mudou da nossa vizinhança, para recomeçar sua vida com a mãe depois da morte de seu pai, sempre nos falávamos por cartas._

_Então viemos para Hogwarts, e foi uma festa._

_Nós nos conhecíamos a fundo, nossos medos, defeitos e qualidades._

_Nós aprendemos a tocar violão juntas e quando ficávamos mal, sempre descontávamos em letras de música que escrevíamos. No final, havíamos feito um repertório completo._

_Então ela sentou-se na minha cama, arrancou os cobertores e disse em voz autoritária._

_- Beatriz Lean, eu juro que se você disser que a causa de tudo isso é um garoto, prepare os feitiços para esconder o olho roxo!_

_- Mas ele me d-dispensou - solucei._

_- Bom, seja lá quem for o idiota, pode ter certeza que ele não merece você - disse calma, dura e doce ao mesmo tempo. Nunca descobri como ela fazia isso._

_Então levantou-se, pegou uma pasta onde haviam todas as letras de música que havíamos escrito até então e me passou um pergaminho em branco._

_- Desabafa. Não esquece de mostrar que você é melhor, e, seja lá o que for, nós sempre vamos dar a volta por cima! - sorriu._

_Sempre doce e dura ao mesmo tempo._

_Nunca teve medo de mostrar quem é._

_Nunca temeu os problemas ou o que quer que viesse pela frente._

_Nunca deixava suas amigas na mão._

_Aquela era a minha melhor amiga._

_Aquela era Suzannah Felton._

_/Fim do Flashback/_

Peguei a nossa pasta de músicas, que repousava ao lado do violão e passei um pergaminho para ela.

- Desabafa. Não esquece de mostrar que você é melhor, e, seja lá o que for, nós sempre vamos dar a volta por cima. Juntas. - sorri.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Isso foi plágio! - riu ela, pegando uma pena e começando a escrever.

Sorri por dentro e por fora: Suzannah Felton estava de volta.

* * *

**Narrado por Suzannah Felton**

No dia anterior à partida de quadribol, finalmente entendi o que eu tentava veementemente negar: Eu era apenas mais uma.

No fundo eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas eu nunca pensei em perder a amizade. Quero dizer, antes de tudo, nós éramos amigos.

Ele não falava mais comigo. Não se dirigia a mim.

Apesar de mais sério que o normal, ainda era Sirius Black.

O mesmo de sempre.

Já era hora de parar com essa depressão.

Eu posso amar Sirius Black.

Mas eu ainda sou Suzannah Felton.

* * *

**Narrado por Nanda Evans**

- E a partida está 170 X 140 para a Grifinória! - gritou o comentarista. - Mas parece que James Potter quer aumentar essa diferença! Ele dá sinal de que avista alguma coisa: será o pomo?

Harry, Ron e Mione, sentados na arquibancada, mostravam-se mais nervosos do que deveriam.

- Se ele pegar o pomo, vai ficar _320 X 140, _a pontuação do sonho! - sussurrou Mione, nervosa.

- James Potter se aproxima e... PEGA O POMO! 320 X 140! Vitória da Grifinória!

Harry se virou para os amigos, em meio à multidão que gritava desesperadamente.

- Não se preocupem. No sonho, todos voltamos para o Salão para comemorar. Mas agora vai ter a partida entre eu e ele. Nada vai acontecer - disse, tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que aos amigos.

Todos gritavam animados, cantando e sorrindo.

Em meio à multidão, James conseguiu se desvencilhar e deixar todos marcharem em direção à comemoração.

* * *

Em dez minutos, o campo estava praticamente vazio. Apenas dez jovens se encontravam lá, três no campo e sete nas arquibancadas.

- Eu realmente não acredito que acabamos aqui - murmurou Lily, virando-se para os outros. - Quero dizer, vocês vêem a loucura nisso?! Aqueles dois estão duelando há uma semana, só para provar quem é o melhor!

- Não, Evans, é para sabermos a verdade. Qual é - disse Sirius em resposta ao olhar indignado da ruiva. -, vai dizer que você não quer saber os segredos por trás daqueles olhos azuis!

Lily encarou Sirius. Ele estava certo.

- É, certo.

- Tá bom, vocês querem calar a boca? Já vai começar - retrucou Suzie, sem tirar o olhar do campo.

Os dois também não olharam para ela, tendo plena certeza de que não valia a pena falar com a morena.

- Ok, vocês já sabem as regras - disse Remus no centro do campo, cuidando das bolas. - O jogo vai seguir tanto com o pomo quanto com os balaços. As vassouras são absolutamente iguais, para evitar qualquer problema. Obviamente, esse é o objetivo - disse, mostrando a pequena bola dourada. - A pessoa que pegar o pomo vence. Prontos?

Os dois subiram em suas vassouras e levantaram um vôo baixo.

Remus abaixou-se e soltou os balaços.

- Três... Dois... UM! - disse, soltando o pomo.

* * *

**Narrado por Harry Potter **_[ou Mattheis]_

Lá estava eu novamente, contra meu próprio pai.

Eu já estava chegando ao meu limite. Cheguei a cogitar a idéia de contar logo a verdade.

Poxa, eles eram meus pais e todos os seus amigos, e eu amava cada um deles.

Mas simplesmente esse sentimento não era recíproco. Pelo menos _ainda não_.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. A última coisa que eu queria agora era me descontrolar e voltar à minha aparência original.

Vi Remus soltar o pomo.

Então eu estava voando.

Toda a minha mente se apagou, e a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era naquela bolinha dourada.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Agora era apenas eu, Mattheis e o pomo.

Nada mais importava além disso.

Olhei à minha volta.

Vi um brilho dourado no outro lado do campo.

**Narrado por Harry Potter **_[ou Mattheis]_

Continuei observando o campo.

E encontrei um brilho dourado não muito longe de mim.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Percebi que um balaço me acompanhava de perto.

Mas eu não desistiria. Eu estava cada vez mais perto.

**Narrado por Harry Potter **_[ou Mattheis]_

Apesar de um balaço estar perto de mim, _eu_ estava perto demais do pomo para desviar.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Eu estava quase pegando o pomo.

**Narrado por Harry Potter**_ [ou Mattheis]_

Meus dedos estavam quase se fechando sobre o pomo.

**Narrado por Nanda Evans**

_PAM!_

**Narrado por James Potter**

PEGUEI!

**Narrado por Harry Potter**_ [ou Mattheis]_

PEGUEI!

* * *

**Narrado por Nanda Evans **_[alguns segundos antes]_

A cena era representada por cinco pontos:

James ao norte.

Harry ao sul.

Um balaço a leste.

Um balaço a oeste.

O pomo no centro.

E um encontro de todos ao mesmo tempo.

Então os dois "morenos" se encontravam no chão.

Todos pararam de respirar naquele segundo.

Os dois se levantaram lentamente.

Um de frente para o outro, abriram suas mãos: lá estava o pomo.

_Metade_ do pomo em cada mão. (**N/A:** Viajei legal, mas abafem o caso. **N/B:** USHAUshauSHAushaUSHAUshUSHAUshauhUAHuhauHa)

Então todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que isso significa? - perguntou Lily.

- Isso seria o quê? - perguntou Ron.

- É um empate? - perguntou Suzie.

- Então não há vencedores - disse Sirius.

- Não estou entendendo - murmurou Peter. (**N/A:** Novidade -.-)

- Merlin de cueca samba-canção lilás... - murmurou Bia. (**N/A:** Me superei nessa.)

- E agora, o que acontece? - perguntou Mione.

Remus aproximou-se dos dois competidores, pegando a metade da bolinha em cada mão e olhando o que um dia foi um pomo, incrédulo.

Então, pensando claramente enquanto todos corriam até o campo, ele se pronunciou.

Todos, já lá embaixo, o encaravam.

- Bom... supondo que todo mundo tenha ouvido, eu disse _"A pessoa que pegar o pomo vence."_. Isso significa que os dois ganharam.

Harry e James se encararam.

* * *

- Isso é sério? - perguntou James.

- É o que eu proponho - disse Harry.

- Você nos conta o que vieram fazer aqui e deu?

- O combinado não era que, se você ganhasse, eu diria a verdade, e se eu ganhasse, você não faria perguntas?

- Sim. Está certo.

- Mas como vamos fazer para saber se vocês estão contando a verdade? - perguntou Sirius, desconfiado. - Nós não temos nenhum estoque de Veritasserum.

- Acho que terão que confiar na nossa palavra - disse Mione.

- Fala sério, vocês realmente acham que nós viemos para Hogwarts para fazer mal a alguém? - perguntou Ron.

- Então o que vieram fazer em Hogwarts? Não foi estudar, certo?

Os dez estavam sentados na Sala Precisa, já que era praticamente impossível passar no Salão Comunal, com toda a Grifinória comemorando a vitória.

- A princípio, essa era a idéia - disse Harry, encarando todos.

Ele não poderia contar a verdade. E se contasse o que estava pensando em contar e Peter já fosse um Comensal?

Agora não havia escolha. Ele não mentiria mais para os próprios pais.

Harry pegou o bilhete do bolso e suspirou.

- Vocês querem saber o que significa isso, certo?

Todos concordaram.

- Sim, como sabiam os nossos nomes - meu, do Sirius e da Lily?

Harry olhou nos olhos de James.

- Nós sabíamos, porque vocês são possíveis alvos de Voldemort.

Ron e Mione olharam para Harry. Eles já haviam decidido o que deveriam contar, mas isso não os impedia de sentir calafrios ao tocar no assunto.

- Vocês têm algo a ver com Voldemort?!

Harry suspirou novamente: ele sabia que seria assim.

- C-como você tem coragem de dizer o nome dele? - grunhiu Peter.

Hermione olhou-o com desaprovação.

- O medo de um nome só faz aumentar o medo da coisa em si.

- Vocês não têm medo dele?! Ele é um assassino cruel e frio! - gritou Lily.

- Exatamente por ele ser assim que não podemos ter medo dele. Só vai aumentar seu poder agindo dessa maneira - disse Ron.

- Voldemort não passa de um bruxo completamente perdido com uma visão errada do mundo e do que ele "deveria" ser - disse Harry.

- Vocês estão aqui por causa _dele_? - perguntou Remus.

- Digamos que não estamos aqui para jogar quadribol - disse Ron irônico.

- Espera aí! Porque Voldemort nos quer?! Como você sabe?! O que nós fizemos?! - perguntou Lily, desesperada.

- Olha, não é para se apavorar. É por isso que nós estamos aqui. Vejam bem: Sirius é um Black - disse Harry o mais calmamente possível -, e mesmo que você não concorde com sua família, eles pendem para o lado das trevas - disse olhando para o moreno. - Um Potter também pode representar um perigo a Voldemort - então virou o olhar para o outro. - Sua família tem histórico de bons aurores.

- E eu?! - perguntou Lily.

- Você - suspirou Harry novamente - ... Bem, você ainda não representa perigo nenhum. Mas há uma profecia.

- Uma profecia? E eu estou nela? Eu estou no caminho de_... dele_?

- Como eu disse, _ainda_ não.

- Vocês trabalham para o Ministério? - perguntou Bia, incrédula.

Ron riu sem humor.

- Ministério? O Ministério é uma piada! Se ele movesse um dedo para ajudar na luta contra Voldemort...

- Então?

- Vocês já ouviram falar da Ordem da Fênix?

- Pensei que fosse um boato! Há pouco tempo, dizem que Dumbledore resolveu criar um grupo de bruxos contra Voldemort - disse James, o único ali que parecia não ter medo de dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas.

- Bom, não é um boato - disse Hermione.

- E quanto a Azkaban? Vocês falaram de Azkaban no bilhete - disse Sirius.

- Bem... É que uma pessoa muito querida para nós foi presa injustamente - disse Harry, seus olhos brilhando.

- E quanto aos seus...- começou James.

Harry sabia que a conversa chegaria nesse ponto.

- Meus pais – completou. - Voldemort os matou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, assimilando as informações.

- Então nós estivemos enganados todo esse tempo? Vocês estão aqui para... nos proteger? - perguntou Lily.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Como se nós não pudéssemos nos defender sozinhos! - resmungou Sirius.

- E os meus pais? Eles devem estar em perigo! - disse Lily de repente.

- Lily... - disse Hermione, pegando sua mão. - Você precisa se acalmar...

- Você não entende! Eles são trouxas!

- Entendo melhor que você imagina. Também sou nascida-trouxa - disse, atraindo todos os olhares. - Sei como é terrível a perspectiva de perder eles, mas nada vai acontecer, eu prometo.

Lily se acalmou.

- O que dizia a profecia? - perguntou James.

Harry olhou para ele.

- Que a Lily vai dar luz à pessoa que irá derrotar Voldemort.

Lily olhou para ele, estática.

- Eu... o quê? Vou ter um filho... mas eu nem ao menos tenho um namorado!

- Calma, você não vai ter um filho do nada - disse Ron. - Ainda faltam alguns anos para isso.

- Quer dizer que estávamos mexendo com algo tão sério esse tempo todo... - murmurou Suzie.

- Entendem agora porque não podíamos contar para vocês?

- Mas nós tínhamos o direito de saber!

- Bom, para falar a verdade, vocês não corriam perigo até esse momento. Mas agora que todos sabem...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que essa informação vai vazar daqui.

- Não acredito que você está dizendo que alguém aqui é um traidor! - exclamou Suzie.

- Eu não disse isso... - tentou Harry. - Droga... - disse se levantando, passando as mãos pelo rosto e no cabelo. - Eu não deveria ter dito nada... _Que merda_! (**N/A:** Coisa feia! Olha o palavrão!)

Ele se aproximou de uma poltrona afastada e se apoiou no encosto.

- E como vocês sabem das intenções de Voldemort? Como sabem se ele viu a profecia, se ele pretende mesmo nos atacar? Como... - começou James.

- Olha, eu tenho um tipo de... ligação com ele.

Os outros encararam-no.

- É como se eu pudesse... entrar na mente dele - disse.

Eles continuavam o encarando.

- Como legilimência?

- Mais ou menos. É algo mais... interno.

- É aquela cicatriz, não é? - perguntou Lily.

Harry olhou-a surpreso.

- Como você...

- Naquele dia na biblioteca. A poção que você tomou para mudar de aparência deu problema...

- Vocês mudaram de aparência?! - interrompeu Sirius.

- Sim... É que nós não podíamos nos mostrar para vocês, senão tudo iria por água abaixo.

- Nós... conhecemos vocês?

- Não exatamente... - disse Harry. Ele já estava exausto, iria acabar abrindo a boca, cedo ou tarde. - Arre – grunhiu afundando o rosto nas mãos, tentando controlar a si mesmo.

"_Se concentra. Você não pode se transformar agora. Se concentra, Harry!"_ Dizia uma voz dentro de sua mente.

- Bom, acho que já respondemos as suas perguntas. Já provamos que vocês não têm que _nos_ temer - disse Ron, pegando a mão de Hermione, puxando-a para perto de Harry e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. - Vamos, Harry.

Ele não aguentava mais ver seu amigo tão nervoso. Era hora de dar um basta naquilo.

Os três saíram da Sala Precisa e resolveram que era hora de ir dormir.

Foi muita pressão por um dia.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso mesmo, o trio deixou os outros no ar! Huahsuahuas  
Mas então, esse capítulo satisfez as expectativas de vocês? Quero dizer, acho que ninguém pensou num empate. Pelo menos não num assim. Que tipo de pomo se partiria ao meio?  
O de Nanda Evans, é claro! Hehe  
Mas todo mundo ficou feliz, com suas apostas no Trio Maravilha ou nos Marotos, ninguém realmente perdeu, não é? Então nenhum de vocês errou o chute! Já podem jogar na loteria! Yay! *Nanda viajando legal na Maionese Hellmans Deleite – agora até fic tem mershandising =P*  
Agora ninguém pode reclamar, o cap não ficou muito curto não! XD~  
E eu postei o cap pq tava sem o que fazer, afinal estou em eternas férias escolares. Agradeçam a Gripe do Porquinho/Gripe Óinc Óinc (Também chatamente – criei uma nova palavra, uhuul – chamada de Gripe Suína ou Gripe A) que me deram mais duas semanas de férias. Afinal, morar em Porto Alegre num é fácil! Mas preocupem não, o vírus não é passado pelo pc... Acho... *Nanda divagando*  
Sem mais delongas, aqui vão as respostas aos reviews:

**Carolzynha LF: **Pois é, eu tava dodói. Ainda bem que não foi o gripe óinc óinc, imagina? Ushaushaushau É, eu sei q metade dos leitores não aguentam todo o meu blá blá blá. Eu assumo, sou uma tagarela irremediável – até no pc u.u. Valeu o coment! Bjss  
**Caroline Wilde:** Apostou no trio maravilha, e fico feliz em dizer que não errou! Yay! Hehe. Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjoesss! Valeu o review!  
**Shakinha: **Também amei escrever a caça, foi a parte mais divertida de escrever, com certeza! ^.^ Olha, vc tem bons chutes! Claro que não existem muitos lugares pra esconder alguma coisa num banheiro! Privadas, ó privadas, nossas salvadoras! Sushauhsauhs *Nanda viajando* Tá, voltando... Estava torcendo pelos Marotos? Bom, não errou, certo? Quero dizer, todos ganharam, yupi! Tá, parei de novo. Agora to bem melhor sim! Não se preocupe, a Gripe Óinc Óinc nunca me pegará! Ela não sabe onde eu moro! (**N/Consciência:** Gosh... Ignore isso, por favor!) Valeu o coment! Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijoss!!!  
**Marydf Evans Cullen:** Então, o cap matou a curiosidade? Hehe. Por essa vc não esperava, né? Pois é, Nanda Evans tem idéias anormais mesmo... Os Marotos meio que ganharam, certo? XD~ Gostou da minha assinatura? Criei num momento de não-lucidez (muito comum nos últimos 15 anos da minha vida) há anos atrás e nunca mais larguei. ^.^ Valeu o review! Muitos bjss!  
**Love's Poison:** O corte na hora certa é a alma do negócio! (Tá, não é assim a frase, mas não vem ao caso...) Senão, como eu renderia comentários? XD~ Essas narrações também me confundem! E olha que sou eu que crio elas! Mas uma hora a gente pega a idéia do jeito Nanda Evans de ser! ^.^ Leitores mortos? Nem pra banho! Pelo amor de Deus, o que eu faço com uma fic se não tiverem leitores para ler? Demorei tanto assim? Morreu de ansiedade? O.O Bom, cê sabe que os capítulos dependem do número de reviews. Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o cap! *Malvadaaa* Valeu o coment! Bjoesss! **  
Fefa Black: ** Fofo? Brigada. Acho. Quero dizer, o que foi fofo? O isqueiro na privada? Eu ter ficado doente? Ashuahaushaushau. To brincando! Valeu o coment, espero que contine lendo! Bjss e cuidado com a gripe óinc óinc!  
**gaby granger: **Achou o último cap curtinho? E esse, ficou curto? Espero que não! ^.^' Bom, apostou no trio? Que bom que não perdeu seu dinheiro então! Hehe. Agora nem preciso mais de argentinos pra pegar a gripe óinc óinc, que coisa! Aliás, o meu cunhado é argentino! Coincidência, virou meu cunhadinho semana passada! Suashaushaushau. Bom, espero q tenha gostado do cap! Valeu o coment! Muitos bjss!!! **  
Laís: **Neem se acha! Aushasuahsuas. Impossível? Acertou na mosca! Acho que foi a única a pensar nisso! Hehe. And The Oscar Goes To... You! Suahsahsuash Bjss, valeu o coment!  
**Rafaela: **Mooor, até parece! Eu sei q tu num queria ler, não fosse a minha insistência! Mas tudo bem, pq tu me ama e é isso q importa! XD~ Bjsss  
**Luisa Evans Cullen:** Que bom que gostou tanto! Então finalmente encontrei um motivo para escrever! Porque eu particularmente não estou mais tão contente com essa fic... u.u Anyway, ameei o coment! Bjoess, espero que continue acompanhando!  
**Cristal Evans:** Criis! Antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Não disse que iria postar hoje? Hehe. Vou esperar vc compensar na proxima review, hein? XD~ É mesmo, ainda bem que o trio maravilha sabe bastante dos marotos! ^-^ Eu não vou mentir, tb adorei escrever a parte da bola de cristal não ser uma TV. Talvez eu tenha um quê de veia cômica! Shuahsuasuhsa. Não faz idéia de quem ganharia? E agora, se surpreendeu com o resultado final? Acho q ninguém esperava por essa! Suahsaushaush. Muitos beijos, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Ti adoruu!!!  
**Delly Black Fenix:** Bom, eu já expliquei tudo na observação inicial, espero que tenha entendido! Tava torcendo pro Jay? E aí, acha que o Harry se decepcionou com o pai? Suahsuahsua. Espero que tenha gostado desse resultado! Muitos beijos e continue acompanhando, hein? XD~  
**Fernii: **Agora teve um novo cap! ^-^ E esse tá lá essas coca-colas? o.O Anyway, espero que tenha gostado e que continue lendo! Bjss **  
Zuuily: **E então, passou pela sua cabeça o resultado? XD~ Realmente, o Peter tinha que deixar sua marquinha! Shaushausha Bjss e continue acompanhando! **  
AkatsukiOwner-sama:** Bom, tu ainda vai betar esse cap, mas num me interessa: Vai comentar, certo? Hehe. Sim, o Six é tudo, tu ama ele e bla bla bla, mas ele é MEEEEEEEU! Uhuul! E na fic da pra por qtas letras repetidas eu quiser, no coment nao! XD~ *se sentindo A poderosa =D* Bjs e ateh o coment! (OS comentS! Pq vai ter coment de beta e de leitora, certo? Sahushuashua bjinhus, ti amuu, sua irmã chataaa! ^-^)  
**Paulinha Potter Cullen:** *vermelha* Obrigadaaaa, mas num é pra tanto! *-* Bom, aqui foi o cap! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando! Muitos bjss! **  
Laís:** Valeeu! Continua acompanhando, hein?Bjss  
**Janne Potter:** Eu até faria isso, mas o negócio é que depende total e completamente de vcs! Depende do número de reviews! Hehe. Mas não serei mais tão má, certo? ^-^ Dessa vez vou pedir menos coments pra num demorar tanto! Bjoesss e espero q contine acompanhando!  
**Sango7higurashi:** Que bom que gostou! Fico feliiiiz! *-* Aqui veio o cap, feito com muito amor pra vcs, leitores! Hehe. Bjoess e espero q continue acompanhando! Ja ne! ^-^ **  
Lily...:** Que bom q ficou feliz! ^.^ Espero que tenha gostado do cap e que continue acompanhando! Muitos beijinhoss!!!  
**1 Lily Evans:** Niniiiii!!!!!! A 185 foi suaa! Hehe. =D~ Morriiiiiiiiiii rindo com o RONI STROGONOFE! Nunca pensei por esse lado! Huashauhsaushuashuashuahsau. Tu é minha titia, então? Depois precisa me explicar a árvore genealógica completa! Hoho. E espero que comente o resto no próximo review! ^-^ Muitos beijoees!

Apenas para informar que foi criada uma comu para mim no orkut: 'Adoramos Nanda Evans e/ou suas fics' (esse pelo menos deveria ser o nome, mas como não coube, ficou '_Amamos Nanda Evans e suas fics_', o que é bom, pq aumenta o meu ego! Ahusauhsuash) Como o adorável FF não aceita link, aqui vai algo parecido com ele: **http(dois pontos) (bara barra) www (ponto) orkut (ponto) com (ponto) br (barra) Main#Community (ponto) aspx?cmm=92012073** Ou quem preferir e/ou achar mais fácil, visite o meu perfil, lá tem o link direto! XD~ Ultimo aviso: **Meu níver é dia 27 de agosto, agora! Exijo presente: o seu comentário!**  
XD~ Muito obrigada a todos por me apoiarem tanto! Todos moram no meu coração! Beijos! **Nanda Evans** (Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

**P.S.:** Não serei tão má, espero apenas 205 reviews na próxima! (Tããão mááá! Huhu... Mas to pedindo cinco a menos que na última vez!

**P.P.S.:**_ Queria mandar um beijo especial a todos os Jones! ^-^_

**AkatsukiOwner-sama:** Booooooooooom, aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eu taaaaaaaaaaaaaambém posso usar letras reeeeeeeeepeeeeeeeetidas, viu, Nanda Evans? Hhasuahsauhsuahsuahsa. Mais um cap on, a muito custo e muita incomodação, diga-se de passagem (meu deus, como a Nanda me enche o saco T.T). Devo admitir que até eu me surpreendi nesse capítulo, olha só tudo o que o triozinho revelou!!!!!!! OMG!!! E sim, o cunhadinho da Nanda – meu namô lindo – é argentino, vão encarar? *cara de má* No worrys, ele não tem a gripe óinc-óinc.

Bjs pessoas e divirtam-se!

* * *

**Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em sérios danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


	13. Capítulo Onze: Desavenças

_**Obsevações:** Olha, dessa vez não há observações! A não ser, claro, aproveitem a leitura e por favor tenham paciência para ler todo o meu N/A lá embaixo, ok?  
Ah, sim, tem uma coisa: Querem ajudar com o fim da fic? Entrem no meu profile e votem na minha enquete, pq o FF aceita enquete. Hehe. Se quiserem ajudar com a fic, façam isso! n.n Bjoes e boa leitura!_

_**Disclaimer:** Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. Suauhsauhsaus_

_

* * *

_

"_- Bom, acho que já respondemos as suas perguntas. Já provamos que vocês não têm que nos temer - disse Ron, pegando a mão de Mione, puxando-a para perto de Harry e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. - Vamos, Harry."_

_

* * *

_

"A amizade melhora a felicidade e diminui a tristeza, porque através do amigo, duplicam-se as alegrias e se dividem os problemas." - _Autor desconhecido._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Onze:

**Desavenças**

- Eu estou preocupado - murmurou Harry para seus amigos.

- Por que?

- Vocês, alguma vez, já ouviram falar da Suzannah ou da Beatriz?

- Não antes de vir para cá - disse Ron, não entendendo aonde o amigo queria chegar.

- Exatamente - disse Harry. - Se elas são tão amigas da Lily e até dos Marotos, porque eu nunca ouvi falar delas?

- Você está querendo dizer que...

- Acho que algo vai acontecer com elas. E agora que o Pettigrew sabe de tudo, é questão de tempo até que todos estejam em perigo.

- E acho que vai piorar - disse Mione, analisando o quadro de avisos ao longe.

- O passeio a Hogsmead - murmurou Harry, observando o Salão vazio. - Deveria ter sido ontem, mas como teve o jogo, foi adiado para hoje.

Ainda era cedo, mas como o trio não conseguia dormir, resolveu conversar.

- Vocês acham que Voldemort pode... se _mostrar_ amanhã? - perguntou Ron.

- Isso depende da rapidez dos serviços de Pettigrew - disse Mione.

- Pode ter certeza de que estaremos preparados se isso acontecer - disse Harry.

- O que você pretende fazer, Harry? Seguir eles por toda Hogsmead?

Harry olhou-o sério, mostrando seu pensamento: era exatamente isso o que iria fazer.

- Vou dar uma caminhada nos jardins enquanto eles não descem vocês vêm?

- Claro.

* * *

**Narrado por Beatriz Lean**

"_Droga, não posso estar me apaixonando. Isso seria o meu fim!_"

Agora que acertei tudo com a Suzie e seus problemas depressivos, estava na hora de agir.

Eu sentia a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias.

"_Tenho que fazer alguma coisa antes que me envolva demais com ele. O Remus é uma ótima pessoa. Por isso mesmo que eu não posso continuar com ele. Já decidi o que vou fazer. E agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás."_

Fechei meu diário.

Todos estavam em Hogsmead, mas eu soube que os Marotos - assim como minhas amigas - ainda não haviam ido. A sorte estava ao meu lado.

Observei que o Salão Comunal era ocupado pela única pessoa que me interessava: Sirius Black.

Chegou a hora.

- Oi, Sirius - falei sedutoramente, sentando-me no braço de sua poltrona.

Ele nem levantou o olhar.

- Oi, o Remus já deve estar chegando - disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Aí havia algo muito errado: Sirius Black estava _lendo_?

- Na verdade – sussurrei - eu quero falar com você.

Ele deu um suspiro resignado, fechou o livro e me encarou.

Fala sério, normalmente os garotos são mais doces comigo. E eu tinha certeza de que Sirius também seria.

Doce engano.

- Sabe, eu queria conversar... - disse, mexendo na camisa dele.

Sirius se levantou alarmado.

- Que foi? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada, eu só queria isso... - falei me aproximando...

...e beijei ele.

Eu tinha a mais plena certeza de que ele corresponderia ao beijo.

Um novo engano.

- O que você está fazendo?! - exclamou, separando-se rapidamente de mim. - Você está namorando Remus! O meu _amigo_!

Revirei os olhos.

- E daí? - disse, acariciando seu peito.

No dia anterior eu havia me surpreendido ao descobrir que Remus tinha um peito quase tão definido quanto os de Sirius ou James. Mas eu não me importaria em variar de vez em quando.

Pelo menos não deveria me importar. Mas me importava.

Mas agora que eu havia começado, não havia volta, eu iria até o fim. Mesmo que isso magoasse a pessoa que eu amo. Mesmo que isso acabasse com a minha reputação. Eu _tinha de_ mostrar ao Remus o quão enganado ele estava sobre mim.

Mas porque isso doía tanto dentro do meu ser?

Ele segurou meus pulsos bruscamente.

- Já disse que não, Beatriz!

Então me soltou e se dirigiu ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

_Foi quando me descontrolei._

**Narrado por Sirius Black**

Era só o que me faltava: a namorada de um dos meus melhores amigos tentando me agarrar.

O que havia acontecido com o mundo? Ele havia parado de girar, mexendo com os neurônios das pessoas e enlouquecendo-as?

Eu deveria ter ido com Peter mais cedo para Hogsmead. Mas não, ele insistiu que eu esperasse os outros.

Eu estava pronto para esperar os Marotos no Saguão quando ouvi um grito: Beatriz.

Virei-me completamente aturdido.

Devo comentar que a cena que veio a seguir foi aterrorizante: a loira estava rasgando as próprias roupas e arranhando a si mesma, enquanto gritava para eu parar.

Isso mesmo, você leu bem:

Ela gritava para _eu_ parar.

Aproximei-me dela sem pensar, tentando fazê-la parar. Logo percebi que foi um engano.

Enquanto eu segurava seus braços para impedí-la de continuar seu showzinho, todos apareceram ao mesmo tempo.

James e Remus vinham do dormitório masculino, e Suzie e Lily, do feminino.

Tive a impressão de que ouvi um barulho no quadro atrás de mim também.

Com certeza foram atraídos pelos gritos da loira desesperadamente fora de controle sob minhas mãos.

- O que você está fazendo?! - exclamou Remus num misto entre assustado e irritado, enquanto Beatriz se soltava de mim e corria para abraçá-lo.

Ela começou a soluçar.

- E-eu est-tava aq-qui e-e-esperando voc-cê, e e-ele t-tent-tou m-me ag-gar-rrar. E-eu d-disse q-que nã-ão, ent-tão e-ele... - então soltou outro soluço e começou a chorar.

_Isso não podia estar acontecendo._

**Narrado por Beatriz Lean**

Eu sei que eu deveria seguir com o plano. Eu deveria esperar Sirius contar ao Remus o que havia acontecido e esperar Remus vir terminar comigo.

Não sei porque me descontrolei daquela maneira. Não sei como.

Só sei que, quando eu estava me arrependendo do acontecido, Remus apareceu.

Com seus olhos preocupados e braços até bem definidos tão convidativos.

Eles me chamavam para me abraçar e me alentar.

E como eu havia começado o teatrinho, eu teria que terminar de alguma maneira.

**Narrado por Suzannah Felton**

Eu não podia acreditar.

Eu podia estar apaixonada por ele.

Ele podia ser um galinha total.

Ele até podia estar desesperado para ficar com alguém.

Mas agarrar a minha melhor amiga? Que, por acaso, era também namorada do melhor amigo dele?!

Não, _isso_ _não podia_ estar acontecendo.

Me descontrolei.

Corri até a minha amiga e abracei ela junto com o Remus.

- Você está bem?!

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem parar de chorar.

Então virei-me para Sirius.

- Eu não acredito que você...

- Ei, espera aí, eu não fiz nada! - disse com as mãos para o alto e em tom defensivo.

- Ah tá, então ela fez isso sozinha! - gritei totalmente irritada, mostrando os arranhões em sua pele.

- Foi exatamente isso! - gritou ele de volta.

Eu tinha noção de que naquele momento, eu estava completamente vermelha. Eu era assim: apesar da minha pele ser morena clara, ela ficava vermelha com facilidade. Acho que era a minha única semelhança física com Lily.

- O que foi?! Não conseguiu transar comigo então partiu para cima da minha amiga?! - gritei, sem dar tempo de ele retrucar.

Essa era uma característica minha: quando eu ficava muito exaltada, começava a falar rápido demais. E verdades demais.

- Você, não satisfeito em me deixar no chão, quis fazer isso com a Bia também?!

Eu também tinha plena consciência de que todo mundo me olhava assustado naquele momento.

Ninguém sabia sobre Sirius e eu.

Então aconteceu o inesperado: Lily se meteu na briga.

Pior: _contra mim._

**

* * *

**

**Narrado por Beatriz Lean**

Eu estava completamente confusa.

O foco da conversa, naquele momento, não era mais eu.

Quer dizer que quem fez a Suzie sofrer foi o Sirius?

E agora, por minha culpa, tudo deu errado:

- Fiz Remus brigar com seus amigos;

- fiz Sirius ficar em maus lençóis;

- fiz todos se virarem contra todos;

- e fiz a minha melhor amiga sofrer ainda mais.

Que droga, _o que eu havia feito_?

* * *

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

A minha cabeça girava rápido demais.

Pequenos flashes tomavam conta da minha mente.

_Black atacou Bia._

_Suzie teve algo com Black._

_Potter teve algo com Suzie._

_Suzie estava furiosa com Black._

Eu explodi.

- Espera aí! Você estava com o Black _e_ o Potter ao _mesmo tempo_?! - interrompi ela.

Todos se viraram atônitos em minha direção.

Suzie foi a primeira a se pronunciar. Mas ela estava tão vermelha que fiquei com medo que suas veias explodissem enquanto ela falava.

Obviamente não explodiram.

- O-o quê? - perguntou ela, totalmente atônita. - Eu e o... James?

Estava óbvio que o cérebro dela havia parado de funcionar.

- Não minta, Suzannah! - exclamei, irritada com a cara-de-pau dela. - Eu vi vocês dois juntos na segunda-feira!

- Quer dizer que você me deu o fora e foi correndo para os braços do meu melhor amigo?! - gritou Black.

- Agora eu devo me defender: eu nunca tive nada com a Suzannah! - disse Potter tão atônito quanto Suzannah.  
Senti uma pontada de sinceridade no que ele havia dito. Mas logo descartei a idéia: Potter nunca fora digno de confiança.

Percebi a surpresa de Bia ao ver o foco da "conversa" mudar tão repentinamente dela para Suzannah e seus _casos_.

- Então quer dizer que eu durmo no mesmo dormitório que _dois traidores_ há sete anos? - murmurou Remus.

Suzie deu sinal de que seu cérebro voltou a funcionar.

- Você entendeu tudo errado! - ela gritou para mim.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Então o brilho vermelho que vi naquela tarde era dos cabelos da Lily. (**N/A:** Para maiores informações – em caso de esquecimento – rever o flashback do capítulo oito.)

Olhei para Suzie, que olhava de mim para Lily, desesperada.

Ela estava certa: Lily _havia_ entendido tudo errado.

- Não tente mentir, Suzannah! Primeiro você fica com o Black, depois com o Potter, e ainda tenta fazer com que eu me sinta culpada pelo Potter estar mal?! Qual é a sua?!

- Você se sentiu culpada por mim? - perguntei atônito.

- Você _não_ fez isso - disse Sirius, olhando para mim.

Percebi que ele entrara em estado de permanente negação.

- _Não, não, NÃO_! Eu contei para você! Contei tudo! Contei que eu amava ela, e você me apunhalou pelas costas?!

Foi a vez de Suzannah entrar de novo no modo atônito, girando lentamente para encarar Sirius.

- V-você o que? - murmurou.

- Isso mesmo, eu disse que AMO você!

Então ela voltou ao estado desesperado.

- Mas você agarrou a minha amiga! Minha _melhor_ amiga! Você... - dava para sentir a fumaça sair de sua cabeça, que estava entrando em circuito e pifando.

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça, completamente desesperada.

Suzannah se apoiou na parede e começou a escorregar até o chão, totalmente perdida, dizendo coisas completamente sem sentido.

- Você... a Bia... então a Lily e o James... mas o Remus... e eu...

Ela apertava os dedos sobre a cabeça, olhando para uma mesa a sua frente sem realmente vê-la.

**Narrado por Harry Potter **_[ou Mattheis]_

Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Eu, Ron e Mione ficamos preocupados pela demora deles - e pela ausência de Peter Pettigrew.

Quando chegamos no Salão, uma cena completamente assustadora se seguia.

- O que você está fazendo?! - exclamou Remus irritado, enquanto Beatriz se soltava de Sirius e corria para abraçá-lo.

- E-eu est-tava aq-qui e-e-esperando voc-cê, e e-ele t-tent-tou m-me ag-gar-rrar. E-eu d-disse q-que nã-ão, ent-tão e-ele... - soluçou Bia desesperadamente.

- Você está bem?! Eu não acredito que você... - disse Suzie, virando-se para Sirius.

- Ei, espera aí, eu não fiz nada! - defendeu-se Sirius.

- Ah tá, então ela fez isso sozinha! - gritou Suzie irritada.

- Foi exatamente isso!

- O que foi? Não conseguiu transar comigo então partiu para cima da minha amiga?!

Tá bom, aquilo estava ficando fora de controle.

O interessante era que todos estavam tão _entretidos_ na briga que nem perceberam a nossa chegada.

- Você, não satisfeito em me deixar no chão, quis fazer isso com a Bia também?!

- Espera aí! Você estava com o Black _e_ o Potter ao _mesmo tempo_?! - interrompeu Lily.

- O-o quê? - perguntou ela, totalmente atônita. - Eu e o... James?

- Não minta, Suzannah! - exclamou ela. - Eu vi vocês dois juntos na segunda-feira!

Ele e Suzannah? Essa era nova.

Incrível como, naquele momento, todos tinham alguma acusação para fazer.

- Quer dizer que você me deu o fora e foi correndo para os braços do meu melhor amigo?! - gritou Sirius.

- Agora eu devo me defender: eu nunca tive nada com a Suzannah!

- Então quer dizer que eu durmo no mesmo dormitório que _dois traidores_ há sete anos? - murmurou Remus.

- Você entendeu tudo errado! - gritou Suzie.

- Não tente mentir, Suzannah! Primeiro você fica com o Black, depois com o Potter, e ainda tenta fazer com que eu me sinta culpada pelo Potter estar mal?! Qual é a sua?!

- Você se sentiu culpada por mim?

- Você _não_ fez isso. _Não, não, NÃO!_ Eu contei para você! Contei tudo! Contei que eu amava ela, e você me apunhalou pelas costas?!

- V-você o que? - murmurou Suzie.

- Isso mesmo, eu disse que AMO você!

- Mas você agarrou a minha amiga! Minha melhor amiga! Você...

O desespero emanava de seus olhos.

- Você... a Bia... então a Lily e o James... mas o Remus... e eu...

Olhei para Ron e Mione.

Eles concordavam comigo: hora de acabar com aquilo.

- _Silencio_! - exclamei, com a varinha apontando para todos eles. (**N/A: **Apenas para lembrança, _Silencio_ é um feitiço, que... bem, que faz silêncio. =P Ele cala a todos que o receberem, portanto foi isso que o Harry fez.)

O feitiço funcionou, então todos - menos Suzie, que continuava a encarar o nada - nos encararam, provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa: o que esses intrusos fazem aqui?

- Eu só vou retirar o feitiço quando vocês se acalmarem - eu disse.

Então algo estranho, mas não totalmente inesperado, aconteceu.

Um tinteiro - que por um certo acaso estava perto dos materiais que Pettigrew havia usado no dia anterior - começou a brilhar.

O brilho começou a aumentar tanto que todos nós fomos cegados e aquele conhecido puxão no umbigo se fez presente.

Quando finalmente pude voltar a enxergar, percebi que não estávamos mais no Salão Comunal. Nem em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: **Cap curtinho, não? E cá pra nós, beeeeem movimentado sentimentalmente!

Várias pessoas me perguntaram se os Marotos e as garotas descobrem tudo, se o Peter é pego, etc. Bem, o que posso dizer? No próximo cap vcs descobrem! Hwahwahwa *Nanda mááá* (N/Lyn: Oi gente, não sei se lembram de mim, mas sou a consciência da Nanda, agora até tenho nome! Huhu! E namorado *vermelhinha, olha para Luke*! Bom, o que eu queria dizer é... a Nanda é muuuuuuito má! Sinto pena de vcs! E vcs deveriam sentir pena de mim tb. Conviver com essa louca não é fácil!)  
E mais uma coisa, esse negócio de reclamar da minha meta de reviews do ultimo cap...._ Genteee, acordaaa!_ Eu pedi cinco a menos que no anterior, e naquele e ninguém reclamou! Até passou da meta esse cap! Gente do meu S2, eu amo vcs demaaais¹²³³¹³¹, mas vcs podem culpar uma pobre autora por querer ter repercussão em sua obra?  
Bom, eu posso não fazer mais isso, mas daí não teria um momento certo para postar e poderia demorar mais! Bem, vamos fazer um teste. Não vou por meta nesse cap. Vejamos como se sai!

Anyway, aqui vão as respostas aos reviews:

**sango7higurashi:** Imaginava um empate? Foi uma das únicas! Hehe. Se o Peter dá com a língua nos dentes, se eles descobrem tudo... Bem no próximo capítulo vc descobre! n.n E o negócio dos reviews, já expliquei antes! ^-^ E esse negócio do morrer e voltar do inferno... Bem, não sei se lá tem internet... Então eu espero q vc não morra! Hehe. Afinal, se morrer, como vai ler a minha fic? Bjoess! Valeu por coment e espero que continue comentando!  
**Fefa Black:** O que posso dizer? Eu já falei disso na N/A! n.n Anyway, espero que continue acompanhando, seus reviews são muuuuuito importantes pra mim! (N/Lyn: que fala de marketing...) Bjsss!  
**Caroline Wilde:** Pois é, a minha criatividade às vezes vai para uns lados meio... estranhos. Hehe. Bom, sobre o Peter e os reviews eu já falei anteriormente! Muitissimo obrigada pelos coments e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijosss! **  
Carolzynha LF:** Pois é, a gripe óinc óinc num me pega! *Nanda com um escudo e uma espada em pose de luta* (N/Lyn: ou seja, em pose de pirada... =P) Realmente, tadinho do Harry. Mas ele já tá acostumado, certo? Sofreu a vida inteira, mais uns dias/meses/anos (não posso dar spoilers, certo? Hehe) não fazem mal! (N/Lyn: Nuss, só eu acho que a Nanda é do mal? o.o) Muitos beijos e continue acompanhando! n-n  
**Marydf Evans Cullen:** Realmente, com Nanda Evans, são surpresas a cada capítulo! Hehe. O negócio do peter eu já expliquei acima. E o negócio de contar quem era o pai do filho da Lily... Bem, ela já estava aflita o suficiente, não acha? Imagina se ainda descobrisse do nada – e por um garoto que ela mal conhece – que o garoto que ela mais odeia no mundo – ou pensa que odeia – é o pai do filho dela! Poxa, não vamos traumatizar a ruiva demais! Pelo menos por hora. Shuashuashua (N/Lyn: *medo* A Nanda é do mal...) Valeuzão o coment! Muitos bjss e te espero no próximo cap, hein? Hehe. **  
Love's Poison:** Querida, amor da minha vida! Agora que as ameaças de vida já passaram e vc recebeu o seu capítulo antes mesmo dele ter ido ao ar... Bom, você deve estar feliz, neah? Hehe. Muitos beijoes, te adoro demaaaais! E nem preciso dizer que espero que continue acompanhando a fic, né? Hehe. (N/Lyn: Faaala Marta! E aí, tudo bom? E a Claire, gostou do capítulo? Beijõõõõões pra vocês! ^-^) **  
gaby granger:** Vamos fazer um esquadrão anti-gripe óinc óinc? *Nanda pegando a espada e o escudo e preparando-se para entrar no campo de batalha* Hehehe. Bom, se o Harry deixa escapar alguma coisa ou tudo... No próximo cap você descobre! (N/Lyn: Sim, a Nanda _é_ má.) Hehe. Muitos beijos e espero q continue acompanhando! n.n **  
1 Lily Evans: **Niniiiii! Tudo booom? ^-^ (N/Lyn: Oiii, Luke! n-n) Tipo, que bom que tu já tá com a fic completa na sua cabeça! Acho que o meu trabalho aqui acabou! *Nanda fecha o notebook e vai embora* Brinks! Hehe (N/Lyn: hoje a Nanda tá ainda mais pirada que o normal – se isso for possível...) E não precisa me ensinar o significado da palavra dor não, já conheço, valeu, mas essa eu passo! Hehe. E me ensina a andar casualmente com varinha em punho? Essa é novaaa! Shuashuashusha. Bom, dessa vez eu não tive tempo de fazer os personagens responderem todos os reviews, mas eles vieram especialmente para o seu! (N/Lyn: olha! Sinta-se honrada! Hehe) No proximo cap eu respondo em todos, adoro essa ideia! ^.^ Lá vai:**  
**_James:_ *fazendo cara de eu-sou-o-melhor-e-aí-gatinha?* A ruivinha num é chata, apenas mal compreendida. Bom, se ela não existisse eu provavelmente seria uma pessoa pior e sem propósito na minha insignificante vida... (N/Nanda: Awwwn, que fofooo! E a chata da Lily num fica com ele! Fala sériooo! N/Lyn: Cara, a Nanda vai ter um colapso aqui...) Bom, como é tão difícil imaginar uma vida sem a ruivinha, não posso prometer nada. Mas com certeza você, com tais valores tão maravilhosos, vai arranjar um cara legal, fofo e gostoso – caham, que nem eu, sabe – em dois tempos! Obrigado pelo negócio do quadribol! Realmente, o meu filho é muito bom, mas é que puxou ao papai aqui! Hehe. *pai babão modo on* Voltando ao assunto, se eu não fosse realmente apaixonado pela ruiva, eu poderia te responder! ^-^ Beijos, Nini. _  
Sirius:_ Nossa, já começou ofendendo? Ser cachorro tem seus lados positivos, sabia? *cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva que só o Sirius consegue fazer* -- Esse, por exemplo! Hehe. Minha opinião sobre a Lily? Bom, eu tenho que tomar cuidado com o James agora...*olha a sua volta* Acho que ele foi no banheiro, estou a salvo. Bem, a ruiva tem seus lá seus lados positivos (é inteligente, tem um corpo legal, os olhos são muito bonitos...). Mas nenhuma dessas características ganham as da minha morena *lança olhar galanteador a Suzie, que está sentada a um canto, lendo o script do próximo capítulo e sorri de volta* . (N/Nanda: Pois é, esse negócio de Marotos apaixonados é uma coisa! Ainda bem que eu sou a Suzie! *suspira pensando no Six* N/Lyn: Quem precisa de um Maroto qdo se tem o Luke? *vermelhinha*) E quanto ao Peter... Bem, digamos que ele era um garoto bem quieto quando o conhecemos, mas aos poucos ele se soltou e virou um grande amigo. Pena que a Tia Jô o fez um traidor. Realmente, o único problema do Peter é a covardia. Mas, voltando ao assunto legal... Pq vc quer sair com o James e comigo não? *ego ferido* Poxa, vc bem sabe que eu sou muito mais gostoso que ele! *Suzie entra com um olhar do mal* Não que eu queira sair com você! *vira para Suzie* Porque eu te adoro, viuuuuu, Suzieeeeee???? *Suzie dá um sorriso do mal e se afasta* Putz, vou me dar mal em casa. *medo* Bom, adoreeeei falar com você, Nini, mas a Nanda tá me empurrando pq eu tô usando o espaço todo da fic! Beijos e tchau!  
_Remus:_ *vermelho* Nossa, o-obrigado! Você gosta do fato de eu ser u-um... lobisomem? *cara de bobo* Mas isso é muito sofrido, sabe, eu não posso me ligar em ninguém, porque não posso proporcionar uma vida de provações a ning... (N/Nanda: *interrompendo* Ah, fala sério, Remmy! Você bem sabe que T-O-D-A-S as garotas morreriam para acariciar o lobinho mais fofo de Hogwarts!) Bem, vamos passar à próxima pergunta... *mais vermelho que um pimentão* E-er... Bem, você sabe, tem a Bia e tudo, e... ainnn... Poxa, Nanda, nessas horas vc poderia interromper, né? N/Lyn: a Nanda me mandou aqui pq ela tá muito ocupada tentando acalmar a horda de leitores enfurecidos que estão reclamando o tamanho insignificante das respostas dos reviews deles comparados ao da Nini... Mas do mesmo jeito, é bom terminar essa conversa mesmo. *puxa o Remus Pimentão Lupin pela manga e vai embora*  
Espero que tenha gostado dessa mega resposta! ^-^  
Muitos beijoes, te adorooo de montaooooo!!! (Minha tia preferida, hehe!)  
**Janne Potter:** Bom, a demora num é culpa minha... u.u Cê num tem noção do tempo que eu demoro pra escrever uma páginazinha! Bom, muitos beijos e valeuzão o review! Espero que continue acompanhando! N-n **  
Shakinha:** Sim, a JK gosta de mexer com a nossa cabeça! E as perguntas sobre o Peter e a verdade sobre o trio. Bem, eu já disse acima, mas volto a repetir: no próximo capítulo irá descobrir(até rimou! *-*)! Hehe. Viva as virginianas! ^w^ E quanto as suas fics, prometo dar uma olhada assim que eu terminar de arrumar o cap, responder os reviews aqui (de novo, pq assim que eu tinha terminado de responder tudo e de escrever o N/A, - veja bem, eram duas da manhã e eu tinha começado antes da meia-noite – o pc deu pau e simplesmente fechou o arquivo! T.T) , passar o cap pra beta, obrigar ela a betar (sim, pq a minha beta só funciona no tranco, hehe), receber o cap de volta, arrumar ele no formato do FF, postar e responder todos os reviews de novo, só que por e-mail! Uffa. O que significa que, a essa altura, eu já devo ter, no mínimo, olhado as suas fics! Muitos beijos e continue acompanhando! n.n **  
Laís:** Eu já tinha comentado sobre isso logo acima, né? Espero que continue lendo a fic! Beijooos. **  
AnnaWeasley:** Valeuzão pelos coments! Espero que continue gostando! Bjoesss. **  
Brenndiinha'!:** Bom, acho que esse capítulo só fez aumentar a sua curiosidade, neah? Hehe. Que bom que gostoooou! *emocionada* Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue gostando! Beijoes! **  
Ju Moony Lupin:** Estou feliz que você tenha gasto o seu tempo lendo BiT! n.n Então eu quebrei duas coisas? Não é seu shipper favorito (nem preocupa, vc chegou a ver algum J/L? Pois é, eu to com um pouco de problema nessa área, mas logo isso irá mudar XP) e vc não gosta de fics em andamento! Me sinto honrada! n.n Bom, como eu disse acima, as dúvidas serão respondidas no próximo cap, sim? =D~ E quanto ao ps... Eu não tenho nada contra loucos, pelo contrário, sou uma delas ^.^ Mas não achei o seu review nada anormal! Quer ver um review anormal? Olha na página de reviews dessa fic, nos que a Love's Poison deixou. Aquilo sim é review louco. E cá pra nós, de dar medo tb! Hehehe. Muitos beijoes e espero que continue acompanhando! Bjoess! **  
Lily...:** Hehe. O Peterzinho... Bem, veremos o que será dele nos próximos caps! n.n Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Bjoesss!

Bom, minha gente, acho que era isso! Uffa, cês não tem noção de como isso foi cansativo! Eu respondia um review, passava de e-mail, e lá tinha outro... Não acabava nunca! Não estou reclamando, claro! Mas olhem o problema: eu tinha acabado tuuuuuuudo, todas as respostas a reviews, todo o N/A, tinha demorado mais de duas horas. (já eram duas da manhã) Quando o pc dá pau e fecha o arquivo! Que ódiooooooo! Apagou tudo! Daí eu desisti e deixei pro dia seguinte, eu tava exausta, sorry. Claro que agora a cada palavra digitada, eu salvo, né? Hehe. E um último aviso: Se quiserem me ajudar com o fim primeira fase da fic (sim, pq são duas fases, mas isso eu explico mais tarde...), entrem no meu profile, lá tem uma enquete sobre como vocês acham que deve ser o final! Confiram!  
Eu sei que eu já disse isso antes, mas não custa repetir! n.n  
Aproveitem e entrem no link da minha comu, pq se não tiver entrado uma pessoinha sequer, eu não posto o próximo cap! *cruza os braços fazendo birra e faz um olhar de má* Tá, num vou fazer isso, mas se vcs gostam tanto qto dizem da fic, podem dar uma força para quem dorme, come, respira pensando na fic para vcs e apenas vcs! Porque por mim, eu já tenho a história na minha mente, pra que pô-la no papel (ou pc no caso)?  
Muitos beijos a todos e obrigadão pelos reviews!

Nanda Evans  
(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)

**AkatsukiOwner-sama:** O-M-G!!! Gente, o que foi esse cap?????? De longe, o melhor! E o update foi rápido também, todo mundo deixando muitas reviews, hein? Continuem assim! Ainda mais agora que a fic tá cada vez melhor! Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo cap!

* * *

**Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em sérios danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


	14. Capítulo Doze: Instinto

_**Obsevações:** 1. Não atirem os tomates ainda. Aproveitem o cap e no final leiam a N/A com carinho, ok?  
2. Esse cap é curto, mas o próximo é bem maior, ainda estou escrevendo e até agora, foram 16 páginas. Imagino que vá ficar com umas vinte e lá vai pedrada páginas. =_)_  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Nem o Harry, Ron, Mione, Jay, Lily, Six, Remus, Peter e Sevie são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. Assim como o Vovô Dumbie e a Tia Minnie. A Suzie e a Bia são minhas. Mas só. Por enquanto. XP Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Quem dera. Suauhsauhsaus_

* * *

"_Então algo estranho, mas não totalmente inesperado aconteceu._

_Um tinteiro - que por um certo acaso estava perto dos materiais que Pettigrew havia usado mais cedo - começou a brilhar._

_O brilho começou a aumentar tanto que todos fomos cegados e aquele conhecido puxão no umbigo se fez presente._

_Quando finalmente pude voltar a enxergar, percebi que não estávamos mais no Salão Comunal. Nem em Hogwarts."_

* * *

"Ninguém é perfeito até que você se apaixone por essa pessoa." _- Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Capítulo Doze:

**Instinto**

Aquela sala era quase o Salão Comunal.

As diferenças eram pequenas, porém notáveis: todo o vermelho e o dourado fora transformado em tons de preto e cinza.

Mais ao canto, havia uma pia com uma vasilha e um armário de mogno antigo ao lado, contrastando com o luxo e o conforto do resto do recinto.

As outras duas diferenças eram as mais importantes:

A) a sala era completamente escura. As únicas luzes vinham de poucas velas em castiçais. Onde antes haviam janelas e escadarias para os dormitórios, agora só haviam sombras; e B) no hall em volta de onde seria o quadro da Mulher Gorda, havia um arco de prata, onde uma frase estava gravada.

Harry retirou o feitiço silenciador.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Lily, assustada.

- Voldemort - disse Harry, resignado. - Ele agiu rápido.

- Como assim? Hogwarts é segura! - exclamou Bia.

- Não quando o traidor vem de dentro - disse Mione.

- O que vocês querem dizer...? - começou James.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não perceberam a falta de ninguém desse grupo, não? - perguntou Ron, exasperado.

- O Peter?! - exclamou Remus - Não, não, não! Ele nunca faria isso!

Harry suspirou.

- Eu se fosse vocês, pensaria em todos os momentos com ele: ele nunca foi dos mais corajosos, certo? Se fosse pressionado, ele não cederia?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Eles sabiam a resposta, e era _sim, ele cederia_.

Já havia acontecido antes.

- Não pode ser! - gritou James. - Ele é um Maroto!

- Não que você ligue para o que é ser um Maroto - disse Sirius amargurado.

- Nem você, Sirius - disse Remus em mesmo tom.

- Parece que todos descobrimos quem realmente é quem aqui. - disse Lily, olhando para Suzie.

A morena continuava sentada no chão, mas parecia ter acordado de seu transe, e olhava a sua volta.

Então fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede fria de pedra.

- Não vou nem responder a isso, Lily - disse, exausta. - Quem é _realmente_ amigo, sabe quando o outro está falando ou não a verdade.

Então se levantou.

- Onde estamos, vocês sabem? - perguntou a morena para Harry e seus amigos.

Harry examinou o lugar.

- Não - então pegou uma vela e se aproximou do arco.

- Você não pode trair seus amigos e simplesmente dar as costas! - gritou Lily, apertando o pulso de Suzie.

- Você está me machucando, Lily - disse ela, sem virar-se para a ruiva.

- Você tem que assumir a verdade!

- Vocês podem me escutar? - perguntou Harry, virando as costas para o arco.

- Pára, Lily! - gritou Bia, à beira das lágrimas novamente.

- Você não pode dizer nada, Beatriz! Sua falsidade é incrível! - gritou Sirius.

- Gente? - tentou Ron.

- Não fale assim dela, Sirius! Você é que está sendo falso! - gritou Remus.

- Vocês querem parar? - exclamou James.

- Cala a boca! - exclamaram Sirius e Remus para o moreno ao mesmo tempo.

- Podem nos escutar? - perguntou Mione.

- Lily, meu pulso - disse Suzie de olhos fechados, contando mentalmente até dez, esforçando-se para manter a calma.

- Conte a verdade que eu solto!

- Me solta, Lily! - gritou ela, virando-se bruscamente e fazendo contato entre os olhos verdes e castanhos escuros, ambos marejados.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PAREM COM ISSO! - gritou Harry, e sua cicatriz reapareceu.

Ele respirou fundo para evitar que as transformações continuassem.

Funcionou - por hora.

- Por Merlin, vocês pararam para assistir essa cena? - perguntou ele, encarando cada um. - Vocês sempre foram tão amigos! Quando um tinha um problema, todos os outros estavam lá para ajudar, não estavam?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Alguns tinham problemas sérios, mas vocês nunca desistiam! Sabem porquê? Porque vocês nunca gostaram de ver seus _amigos_ tristes. Com raiva. Amargurados. E como vocês estão agora? Olhem para vocês mesmos! Quantos anos vocês têm? Vocês não conseguem simplesmente sentar e conversar para resolver tudo isso, sem gritos?

Ele suspirou.

- Olha, eu só queria que vocês percebessem que isso não vai levar a nada. Brigar entre si só vai piorar a situação.

Eles olharam uns para os outros e Bia se pronunciou.

- Tudo bem, você sabe como saímos daqui? - perguntou ela.

Harry virou-se novamente para o arco e levantou a vela para iluminar as letras.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas há algo escrito aqui. E me deixou bem intrigado.

- O que diz? - perguntou Suzie, já livre da mão de Lily, se aproximando enquanto esfregava o pulso vermelho e reativava a circulação.

- "_Liberdade é uma virtude. Para conquistá-la, a verdade deve ser revelada. Que façam de suas as minhas memórias."_ - leu ele - Isso me intrigou: Não é do estilo de Voldemort fazer charadas. Ele normalmente vai direto ao ponto.

- Ou tortura alguém para conseguir o que quer - resmungou Ron.

- Ou isso - concordou Harry.

- Vocês conhecem bem o estilo dele - notou Sirius, encostado à parede mais afastada.

- Convivência - ironizou Harry.

- Tá, mas o que ele quer dizer com a _verdade_? - perguntou Bia, passando sob o arco.

Até então, ninguém havia passado para o pequeno espaço perto de onde seria o quadro da Mulher Gorda, então o que aconteceu a seguir surpreendeu a todos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que uma cena surgia na mente de todos ali presentes, a varinha da loira saiu de seu bolso e fincou-se sobre sua barriga, perfurando a pele e possivelmente um órgão.

Todos observaram a cena que invadia suas mentes.

_Três meninas de uns cinco anos, duas loiras e uma morena, correndo em um quintal, brincando e rindo._

Bia soltou um grito, anuviando a cena dos pensamentos de todos.

A loira se jogou para fora do arco, segurando a varinha sobre a barriga e arfando.

Suzie se aproximou rapidamente.

- Calma, Bia. Não mexe. Quando eu contar três, vou arrancar. Um... - a loira fechou os olhos. - Dois... - e arrancou o pedaço de madeira da pele da amiga, fazendo jorrar sangue para todo lado.

Bia gritou novamente.

- Pensei que fosse no três! - arfou ela.

- A espera é a pior parte - respondeu, ajudando-a a deitar-se sobre o sofá.

Então recomeçaram as discussões.

- Porque isso aconteceu? - perguntou Ron.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Remus, correndo para perto de Bia.

- Estou...

- Está nada. Precisamos estancar esse sangue - disse Suzie, rasgando um pedaço da capa escura do sofá e pressionando-o sobre o ferimento.

- Não acredito que a varinha se virou contra a própria dona! - exclamou Hermione.

- Acho que descobri o motivo - disse Harry, novamente virado para o arco. - Suzannah, aquela cena que vimos foi uma lembrança de vocês duas, certo?

Suzie se virou para Harry, ainda pressionando o pedaço de tecido sobre o ferimento da amiga, que gemeu.

- Sim. Foi uma tarde de sábado que ela passou na minha antiga casa. Aquelas eram eu, ela e a minha irmã.

Ela tinha uma irmã, pensou Harry. Estranho nunca ter ouvido falar nela. Pela lembrança, as duas eram gêmeas. Harry afastou sua curiosidade, retirou a varinha do bolso e a entregou para Ron.

- Cuide para mim por um momento - e se aproximou do arco.

- O que está fazendo? Vai acabar como a Bia! - gritou Lily.

Harry parou sob o arco e uma nova cena se formou na mente de todos.

_Um homem alto demais para os padrões normais apontava um guarda-chuva rosa para o traseiro de um menino rechonchudo e fazia aparecer um rabo de porco ali._

Harry saiu debaixo do arco sem nenhum arranhão e observou a superfície prateada.

Novas palavras apareceram, ao lado da frase já existente.

- "_Para a verdade aparecer, não há necessidade da magia se fazer presente."_ - leu.

Logo depois as palavras sumiram.

- Isso é indignante! Ele está brincando com a gente! - exclamou Harry, furioso.

Pegou a varinha com o amigo a aproximou-se do sofá.

- Como ela está? - perguntou para Suzie.

A morena olhou para a amiga e voltou o olhar para Harry.

- Está perdendo muito sangue. Também está aumentando a temperatura - disse, tocando a testa da amiga, com a mão que não pressionava o ferimento. - James, pega mais pedaços de tecido. - disse, sem levantar o olhar da loira.

O mesmo obedeceu e rasgou várias tiras de tecido da capa do sofá, alcançando um para a morena.

- Obrigada. Remus, continua pressionando aqui pra mim - pediu, trocando o tecido ensagüentado pelo pedaço que James havia lhe passado.

Remus apertou o tecido e Suzie levantou-se, passando por James e pegando os outros tecidos.

A morena caminhou até a pia e abriu-a, constatando que a água saía normalmente. Pegou a vasilha e encheu-a de água.

Mione aproximou-se.

- Você é boa com essas coisas - comentou, observando a morena molhar alguns tecidos e retirar o excesso de água logo depois.

- Minha mãe é médica.

- De trouxas?

- Aham. Ela achava que já haviam muitos medi-bruxos e resolveu ajudar os trouxas, que não têm auxílio da magia.

- Você acha que a Bia vai melhorar?

Suzie deu um olhar que misturava tristeza com uma ponta de esperança para a amiga no sofá ao centro do local.

- Não sei dizer. Tudo depende de quanto tempo vamos passar aqui. O sangramento está diminuindo, mas ela perdeu muito sangue - disse, puxando os cabelos longos e negros para trás e prendendo-os num alto rabo de cavalo com um elástico que sempre levava no pulso.

Com o rosto livre dos cabelos, ela poderia pensar melhor.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã gêmea – comentou Mione.

- A Mel não estuda aqui, ela tem uma carreira no exterior.

- Carreira? De que?

- Ela é cantora. Mellanie Felton, nunca ouviu falar?

Mione vasculhou sua mente. Pensou já ter ouvido aquele nome antes. Era uma cantora que fazia sucesso antigamente, mas parou a carreira quando estava no auge. Teria sido pela morte certa da irmã?¹

Então Suzie abriu o pequeno armário de mogno com um rangido e examinou-o.

- Estranho - comentou, observando os medicamentos que repousavam ali dentro. - São todos medicamentos trouxas.

Passou os dedos pelos frascos e separou dois.

- Soro fisiológico e Rescue. São todos naturais - comentou mais para si mesma do que para Mione.

Bia soltou outro gemido.

- Suzie, pode acelerar aí? - perguntou Remus, do outro lado da sala.

A morena deu um último olhar de desculpas para Mione, como quem dizia "a conversa está ótima, mas o dever me chama" e voltou com a vasilha e os medicamentos para o sofá.

- Bia, tome isso - disse ela, aproximando um frasquinho da boca da amiga.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Remus, observando a outra beber o conteúdo lentamente.

- Rescue. É um floral. Para acalmar - então sussurrou para ele - Demora para agir, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

Bia estava com os olhos pesados.

- Bia, se esforce para ficar acordada - disse Suzie com voz firme, enquanto fechava o vidrinho e o repousava ao lado da vasilha sobre o chão.

Então pegou um pedaço de tecido molhado e colocou sobre a testa da amiga, que gemeu.

- Está frio - murmurou.

- Concentre-se em outra coisa. As nossas músicas, por exemplo: pense nelas.

Suzie pegou outro pedaço de tecido, já lavado, e colocou o soro.

Começou a passar nos cortes pelo corpo da amiga, quando percebeu um detalhe.

- Suas unhas estão quebradas - murmurou tão baixo que ninguém percebeu.

Voltou os olhos para a posição dos cortes no corpo dela: todos ao alcance das próprias mãos. Então seus olhos foram para o moreno sentado a um canto da sala, que não havia muito tempo, fora acusado pela loira.

- Meu Deus - murmurou.

- Suzie, acho que precisamos trocar o tecido de novo - disse Remus.

Ela voltou os olhos para o garoto a sua frente, enquanto lhe passava outro pedaço de tecido e pegava o manchado.

Assim que terminou de lavar, falou em voz alta.

- Alguém pode me fazer um favor? - todos olharam para ela. - Alguém venha aqui e fique pressionando o ferimento.

Remus abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Suzannah foi mais rápida.

- Você não, Remus. Preciso falar com você.

Ron se levantou e chegou perto dos dois jovens inclinados sobre o sofá.

- Deixa que eu faço isso.

- Obrigada. Vem, Remus.

O mesmo lhe deu um olhar interrogativo, mas a seguiu.

Os dois seguiram para o único canto da sala que não era ocupado por ninguém, conseqüentemente passando por Lily e Sirius, respectivamente.

- Preciso perguntar uma coisa e quero que você não tenha medo de me responder a verdade - disse ela para Remus.

- O que foi?

- Você ama a Bia?

- Sim! - respondeu, rápido demais.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Suzie, alfinetando-o com os olhos.

- E-eu... - gaguejou, sendo pego de surpresa.

- Sim ou não?

- Eu tenho muito afeto... Tá, amor é uma palavra meio forte...

- Era isso o que eu precisava saber - disse Suzie, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Mas o amor vem com o tempo e... - tentou.

- Eu sei disso, Remus. Agora vamos - disse, voltando para o centro da sala e agachando-se ao lado da amiga. - Obrigada, Ron.

- De nada. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Suzie deu um sorriso exausto.

- Não, obrigada.

Ron voltou para perto dos amigos.

- Como ela consegue ficar fazendo isso? - perguntou ele.

- A mãe dela é médica - respondeu Mione.

- Isso explica como ela consegue ser tão racional numa hora dessas. Quero dizer, é a melhor amiga dela que está lá sangrando - comentou Ron.

- Nós sabemos como algumas pessoas tem que amadurecer prematuramente - disse Harry.

- É, alguém tinha que equilibrar.

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry.

- Se os Marotos são infantis, as meninas são maduras.

- Não sei não. Acho que ali no meio, só a Suzie é madura - comentou Mione.

Os dois olharam para ela, com olhar interrogativo.

- Sei lá, acho que a Lily vai amadurecer em breve.

Eles continuavam encarando-a.

- Instinto - disse simplesmente.

Os três passaram alguns minutos em silêncio quando Ron se manifestou.

- Vocês acham que a magia só é repelida ali embaixo – disse sinalizando o arco – ou no resto da sala também?

- Não sei. Só há um jeito de descobrirmos - disse Harry, levantando a varinha.

- Não – parou-o Ron. - Deixa que eu faço.

Então levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, parando a centímetros do arco e apontando a varinha para a madeira no outro lado.

- _Alohomora - _murmurou sob os olhares de todos.

Instantaneamente, sua varinha soltou um estalo e saiu voando para o outro lado da sala.

- É, pelo visto, a magia não é uma opção – disse ele, recolhendo sua varinha e voltando para perto de seus amigos.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até Lily perder a paciência.

- Tá bom, Harry, você já pensou um monte, mas a questão é: conseguiu um jeito de sairmos daqui? - perguntou ela.

Harry observou todos os jovens presentes no aposento. Era hora de tomar uma decisão. Respirou fundo e olhou para Hermione, assentindo com a cabeça.

Hermione entendeu e virou-se para os outros.

- Muito bem, lá vai o que temos: Nós fomos trazidos para cá por Voldemort – todos se remexeram à menção do nome – por meio de Pettigrew - completou, observando os Marotos se empertigarem, segurando-se para não ir em defesa do outro. Então olhou para o arco - esse arco é revestido por algum tipo de feitiço que faz com que as lembranças e pensamentos de quem quer que passe por aqui sejam... compartilhadas com todos – então virou-se para os outros novamente. - E pelo que pudemos perceber, essa é a única saída. A magia também não seria muito útil - disse lançando um olhar para Bia.

- E como saímos daqui? - perguntou Remus.

Foi a vez de Harry responder.

- Mostrando para ele o que ele quer.

- Então você sabe o que ele quer? - exclamou Sirius.

Harry se empertigou, tentando tomar coragem.

- Sim – disse, observando a todos. - A verdade.

* * *

¹Vamos nos basear no fato de que o Harry nunca ouviu falar no nome da Suzie, nem pela boca do Sirius, nem do Remus. Podemos considerar que ela morreu antes da morte do Jay e da Lily, certo? Quero dizer, isso fica óbvio. Não fica?

Lyn = Consciência do bem  
Marry = Consciência do mal

Eu sei, eu sei.  
Demorei meses para postar. Mas não tenho culpa! (_N/Lyn: Novidade ._) Quase rodei esse ano no colégio, mas estou dedicando meu verão a apenas duas coisas: fics e relacionamentos (*-*).  
Então, fiquem felizes, mais capítulos virão logo.  
Mas eu ainda acho que eu estava certa. Pelo menos quando eu dava uma meta de reviews, os caps vinham logo, pq eu me forçava a postar por vcs terem feito o q pedi.  
Sem a meta, dá nisso: leitores furiosos com a autora e querendo assassinar ela a todo custo.  
Todos vocês me perguntaram qual é a da Bia... Bem, ela tem motivo, mas será explicado nos próximos caps...  
O mal dela é amor errôneo... Não culpem ela... Muito... (_N/Marry: Para com a proteção ao personagem próprio antes que dê spoilers demais, Nanda!_)  
Mas bem, valeu demaais tooodos os reviews *---* aqui vão as respostas:

**Caroline Wilde: **Realmente, ainda bem que o Harry está lá pra por um pouco de sanidade! Mas sério, uma amizade de 7 anos não é qlqr coisa, né? Mas eles ainda vão se ligar do grande erro deles, não se preocupe! =) Seu palpite quanto à chave de portal chegou beeem perto! Mas mais detalhes, só no próximo cap *malvada*. Beijos e valeuzao o review! xD

**Carolzynha LF: **Sim, a Bia enlouqueceu legal. Six tava mesmo no cantinho dele, de rabinho e orelhinhas baixas, nao fazendo mal a ninguém... *deprimindo* Tadinho do Six! T.T Remmy tb nao merece... Mas tuuudo será explicado nos próximos caps! Thanks pelo review, bjao!

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: **Obrigadaaaa! ^-^ Aqui está o próximo, antes quase nunca do que nunca, certo? =D Bjoess e espero que continue gostando e acompanhando!

**Janne Potter:** Que bom que amou! xD Pergunta respondida? Sinceramente, nem eu sei direito onde eles foram parar. Pergunte ao Tio Voldie! =D Bjaao e continue acompanhando!

**sango7higurashi:** Bia é louca? Sim. Louca de pedra? Não. Louca de a- _N/Lyn: Naaandaaa nao dá spoileeer!_ Tá. Parei. Tadinho do Six mesmo. E sim, lavar a roupa suja era tudo que eles precisavam. Se bem que eles vão descobrir que essa sujeira nem existia pra início de conversa, né? Espero que continue lendoo! Ja ne! Bjks!

**Srta. Holmes:** Leitora nova! \o/ Bem vinda! ^-^ Onde eles foram? Bem, acredita que nem eu mesma sei? Eu vou escrevendo e vai saindo, não é nada planejado... Então vamos esperar para descobrir! xD Explodir o Peter? Idéia interessante! xD Já com a Bia e a Suzie... Hm... Não posso adiantar muita coisa, mas digo isso: elas terão futuros distintos. *mistériooo* Ain, to me sentindo culpada. Desculpa a graaande demora T.T. Mas prometo tentar não fazer mais isso, tá? Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que continue acompanhando, táá? xD Bjoes!

**Aneenha-Black:** Bem vinda também! *-* Nem se preocupe, acho que nesse capítulo, consegui umas quatro leitoras novas. O que me deixou muito muito muito feliz! *---* Obrigada por votar lá! ^-^ Sinto informar que esse cap tb foi meio confuso, né? Mas com o próximo e os q vem a seguir, pretendo explicar tudinhooo! Bjoes e valeu por ler e deixar sua marquinha aqui! ^-^

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** Sinceramente, a Bia tem um probleminha em especial... Mas não posso contar senão estraga a suspresa, não é? xD Realmente, o Six e o Lobinho, tadinhos, sendo enganados... Mas tudo irá se resolver! Não do jeito 'felizes para sempre', mas mesmo assim... _N/Lyn_:_ Nanda! Stop Spoilers!_ Sim senhora. . Quanto a perdoar... Não se se eles terão essa oportun- _N/Marry: *agarra Nanda e tapa a boca dela* Cala e boca, Evans!_ u.u' Sim senhora [2]. Respondi essa pergunta um zilhao de vezes já: onde eles estão? Nem eu mesma sei... Francamente, quando eu descobrir eu conto! Bjoes e valeu o review!

**Shakinha:** Sabe que o que eu mais li nos reviews foi isso? 'deu a louca na Bia?' Pois é... Mas tudo será explicado em breve *suspense*... Não odeie o Peter, tadinho, ele é só um covarde estúpido que não merece nem pena... Mas, afinal, sem ele não existiria a história de HP, não acha? xD Arrependimento? Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso? Ideia anotada! =D Espero que continue lendo e comentando! Já é praticamente leitora de honra, né? Hehe. Beijoss!

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **\o/ Nossa, tu não sabe como fico feliz a cada leitora nova! *--* Seja muito muito muito bem vinda à minha humilde fic! Realmente, o Harry tá sofrendo, tadinho. Mas nada que ele já não tenha sofrido a vida inteira dele, né? Que horror, mas passou os sete livros sofrendo e pedendo quem ama. *deprê pelo Harry e luto repentino pelo Six* Buaaa! o Six morreu! T.T _N/Marry: Nanda, se recomponha!_ *fungando* Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Harry sofre, é da essencia dele. Ponto. . Obrigada por favoritar! ^-^ Muitos beijos!

**gaby granger:** Hm... Sério, a Bia tem seus problemas... Já cansei de responder a todos q ela tem um motivo... Deve ter chocado mesmo o que ela fez... Realmente, olhando assim... É, é personagem minha, queria o que? Sã que ela não ia ser! xD Tá, brinks. Bom, tudo será explicado nos próximos caps, é tudo q eu digo! o/ Preocupa não, não esqueci do Jay e da Lily... Sou uma autora má, mas não idiota... _N/Marry: correção: não muito idiota!_ Cala a boca, Marry --'. Muitos beijosss!

**Fefa Black:** Esse cap tb não foi mto longo, mas prometo, o próximo será beeem maior! xD E qto a não ter metas... Bem, viu no que deu, né? =) Bjoes!

**1 Lily Evans:** Niniiii! xD  
_James:_ Nossa, quantas perguntas! Irmão gêmeo? Não. Nada se iguala a minha perfeição. Primo gato? Vou ver se consigo algo. Parentesco com os Black? *careta* Hum. '_Reggie'_ é... bem, o irmão do Sirius. *medo de dizer qlqr coisa pra não ser espancado pela N* *sorriso maroto* Nós, os Potter, temos certa queda por ruivas, se é que me entende! *pisca pra Lily* *James para e encara Nini.* Juro que respondi isso antes de ler o resto. Nada contra as loiras! Ainda mais uma tão bela quanto a senhorita! *beija a mão de Nini*  
_Nanda:_ Okay *empurra James* Sorry, N, to sem tempo, tu já tá dormindo ha essa hora, eu estou aqui respondendo review u.u  
_Sirius:_ *sorriso egocêntrico by Sirius* Eu sei que sou tudo isso e mais, loirinha. *sorriso some* Mas poxa, MEU IRMÃO? u.u E... nossa, me deixou pra baixo, hein! Se eu não amasse a moreninha ali *aponta Suzie com as sobrancelhas* eu ficaria realmente magoado...  
_Nanda:_ Own, lindo isso, Six. Próximo! *prancheta na mão*  
_Remus:_ Ficamos juntos em uma fic? *vermelho* Bom, eu não julgo todos, mas é natural que eu sinta receio por causa do meu passado (_N/Nanda: Que tu mesma escreveu pra mim, valeu mesmo por isso, bebê! ^-^)_ e tudo o mais... Hum... Avaliando a história inteira, não aconselho sair com o Peter mesmo. Mudar os marotos? Não mudaria nenhum deles. A não ser a covardia de Peter. Se eu pudesse, o faria mais leal. Então todos seriam perfeitos do jeito que são pq são meus amigos. _N/Lyn: Isso foi tão fofo! N/Marry: Isso foi tão gay! N/Nanda: *agarra o Remus e leva ele embora* Próximo!  
_Ah, sou eu! xD Não fique com raiva da Bia, já te expliquei a moral da coisa.  
Nini, amada, essa é uma fic de família, apesar de ser adorável, não há marotos de samba-canção nem strip-tease... *suprime o desejo de que isso aconteça* e nem com o Reggie.  
Adorei a ideia do bicho papão! Sério, vou usar essa mais adiante na fic! =D  
Obaa, já sei com quem vou ter minhas aulas de duelos! Contratada, Profª Nini! ^-^  
Ah, não se preocupe *sorriso safado, obviamente com a origem da Marry* eu dou os beijos nos Marotos sem problemas!  
Agora, eu sei que tu é VIP e tudo o mais, mas vários leitores já reclamaram dos tamanhos das tuas respostas de reviews! Sinceramente, já morro pra escrever as normais, as tuas mais ainda, então imagina pra fazer uma dessas pra cada leitor? *morre*  
Bjoes, te amo!

**Marta Swan-Potter:** *encolhida* Martinha linda do meu coração! T.T  
Desculpe, mas é que a Nini (1 Lily Evans) deixa uns reviews quilimétricos com um zilhão de perguntas e tenho que responder a tudo!  
É muito muito muito cansativo, acredite. *dor nos braços, mãos e dedos*  
_Sirius:_ Adora cachorros, é? *sorriso maroto*  
_Remus:_ Obrigado, Claire. *vermelho*  
_N/Marry:_ Olá, não sei se sabe quem sou, então me apresento. Sou a _esposa_ do Dimitri. Então, srta Claire, mantenha suas mãos e sua mente com o senhor Remus ali e deixe o _meu Dimmy_, sim?  
_N/Nanda: _Er... *afasta Marry* Okay, continuando... Milhões de pessoas lerem isso? Quem me dera mesmo, Menina Marta! =D  
Muitos beijões! Faz séculos que não te vejo on! Temos que conversar de novo! Bjoks!

**Laura Malfoy:** *emocionada* Sério que por eu pedir tanto vc resolveu deixar um review? *---* Obrigada! Vai te deixando cada cap mais doida? Imagina a mim? Séio, toda essa loucura parte daqui ó *aponta para a têmpora direita*! E é tão difícil escrever... Sério, tem sido muito difícil ultimamente... u.u Mas continuo firme e forte por vocês, leitores! o/ *musica do Indiana Jones* hehe. Bom, eu demorei... Causei muitos ataques de loucura? _N/Lyn: Sem contar em ti mesma, Nanda?_ Er... Bem, muito obrigada por coment! Bjoks de chocolate! =*

**aribh:** Que bom que está adorando! *--* Sinceramente não entendo o que vocês veem na minha fic... Acho que farei um retiro de 100 dias para pensar sobre o assunto... Hm... Nem me fala! Poções pra curar a miopia! *-------* _N/Marry: Nanda tem trauma, tem 5,5 graus de miopia_ T.T Mas o efeito acaba no final do dia. (sim essa foi a resposta ao review no cap 4. comecei a responder sem nem ver pra q cap era :P) Agora pro cap passado: Tem sentido mesmo? *-* *beija a tua bochecha* eu podia te adotar, sabia? (normalmente eu digo 'casar com', mas como é mulher, eu mudo xD) Realmente, barracos são com a Nanda aqui! xD Bjoees!

**Anelim Evans Grint:** Realmente, não é qualquer coisa saber que vai ter um filho com James Potter, né? xD Que bom que está apreciando! Muitos beijoes!

**Loo Lupin:** *super hiper mega vermelha* Ah, não é pra tanto, né. Melhor fic? :$ Obrigada mesmo! Mas com essa demora toda, tu já deve ter arranjado uma fic melhor, né? Muito, muitíssimo obrigada mesmo! *-* E leitoras novas são seeempre bem vindas! ^-^ Muitos beijos de chocolate! =***

**Julia Moony Lupin:** Sim, essa história é meio louca. É só ver quem é a autora pra entender! =D E, ah, minha filha, ninguém entende o que passa na mente de uma personagem original minha. Nem tente. Só vai desperdiçar teus maravilhos neurônios! Que bom que o que eu escrevo tem sentindo! ^-^ Sim, era uma chave de portal. =) Bjoes!  
PS: Querida, depois de conviver com minhas consciencias, nem o Louco, da Turma da Mônica (_N/Lyn: nossa, desencavou esse hein!_) é maluco! =D bjoks =*

**Annie:** Kaaath! Claro, como não poderia ser perfect, se sou (era, mas ainda sou de S2) tua irmã e tu é minha caçulinha linda e estilosa? Tá no sangue a perfeição! Bom, se precisa saber o que acontece... Tu é VIP, me pede o próximo cap que te passo, bebe! =D Te amo demaaais! ^-^ Bjoks!!!

**Caroline Evans Potter:** Carooool! Finalmente leu tudo, neah? Tava devendo há meses e meses e meses... *drama modo on*  
Okay, parei. Que bom que totalmente necessita ler Suh e Six! xD Alguém gosta do meu shipper! *dança da vitória bizarra*  
Realmente, tb prefiro Suh e Six a J/L, apesar de amar J/L!  
Putz, tu não tá respirando desde quinta-feira, 26 de novembro de 2009 as 13:26:55? (sim, adoro o sistema de email do hotmail, eficiente com datas e horas! xD)  
Nossa, tu deve estar meio roxinha... Mas tuuudo bem pq eu amooo roxinho! *-* hsuahsuaas Ok, parei!  
Te amoooo! Sempre sua filha-mamys (apesar de estarmos dando um tempo da family)! Bjoks! =**

**Sweet Miss:** Leu tudo de uma vez só? o-o *Nanda idolatrando Sweet Miss* Wow! Bom, demorei, mas aqui está, certo? =D Concordo com o q disse sobre o Six. Sobre explicar as coisas da Bia... Nos próximos caps, ok? Beijos só de chocolate!_ N/Marry: Pq ela fica enjoada qdo come morango..._ É, sem comentários. Bjoes! =**

**L. Black Lupin:** Que isso, eu nunca daria Avadas em uma leitora! Ainda mais sendo uma que se propôs a ler tudo com a fic já a caminho de seu trágico final *musica de drama*... hehe, brinks! Não posso adiantar mto do que irá acontecer! Que bom que gostou da Suh *orgulhosa pq ela é baseada na Nanda mesma* ! E a Bia é legal tb, mas... Bem, será explicado mais tarde, okay? Então irá tirar as próprias conclusões! =) Sabe, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem, pq eu com certeza não sou uma pessoa muito sã. E tenho duas consciências para aguentar o tranco, a do bem (Lyn) e a do mal (Marry). Mas no fim as duas são do bem. xD Sou do RS sim, PoA, e tu, de onde é? Nossa, eu conheço algumas fic-writers daqui, se quiser eu apresento depois! =D Realmente, nao gostar de HP é uma coisa terrível, não sabem o que perdem mesmo! Não se desculpe pela review enorme! EU AMOOO!!! Demonstra que tu gostou o suficiente pra gastar seu tempo e energia escrevendo. Então nada mais natural que eu responda a altura! Muitos beijoes! =**

Bom, gente, foi isso! Esse cap foi sem beta pq minha sister está na praia e não pude esperar mais pra postar pra vcs!

Amo vcs demaaaais!

Da sua autora que ama vcs mais que chocolate e leite condensado! (e o namorado de brinde hoho) =D

**Nanda Evans

* * *

Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em sérios danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


End file.
